TLC: To Love Chaos
by Kami-Inu
Summary: What do you get when you combine warfare in another realm, girls falling from the sky, crazy neighbors, obsessive guys, and college exams? Why, the life of one Haruno Sakura! InoxSaku. AU, Yuri.
1. Fall For You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's-whoever appears-and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**TLC-To Love Chaos**

'WEET WEET WEET WEET'-

"We're under attack!"

"Man the exits! Get some soldiers on those fires! Someone call the prison! And shut off that goddamn alarm! Stupidest waste of 5,000 bucks I've ever heard of!"

The kingdom of Hokage was under siege. A notorious village of rogues known as Sound had finally attacked, after all of the bad blood that had built up over the years. And unlike what everyone was expecting, they were actually prepared and well-armed. Hokage had been knocked for a loop.

"The Hokage! Where's the Hokage?" The captain of the second ANBU team, a fierce purple haired woman named Mitarashi Anko, rushed up to one of the lower subordinates. "Well? Tell me!"

"A-aah! She-she and the-Toad Sannin-they're at the-the laboratories!" At this, she dropped the dizzy figure. He scrambled away into the warfare-battles had nothing on a pissed off Anko.

"Figures. Shit." She began running, hoping to God that the enemy forces hadn't reached them yet.

**…**

"Damn it! How do you lock this thing?"

The Hokage, her husband and a scientist were crowded into a small room, and the ruler was currently trying to seal off the door.

"La-Hokage-sama, the door will not lock without the code!" Shizune, the head of the research and Science department, rushed over and placed a hand on her arm. "I have it and can punch it in, but will you please settle down?"

"Settle down? Shove off! Just do it already!" She huffed, and headed over to the corner where her perv of a husband, Jiraiya, currently sat. She crossed her arms, and a loose strand of blonde hair fell into her eyes. He chuckled, while she glared.

"And just what is so funny? You ass-it's your kingdom too!"

"Ah, but I know the secrets to relaxation! And besides," he said as he tucked the fallen lock of pale gold behind her ear, "don't you have any faith in your armies? Your ANBU teams?"

"Frankly, no. Not when we're caught off guard like this." She scowled. He sighed. "Whatever." Pulling out a small orange book from inside his robes, he leaned against the metal wall and began to read. She groaned in exasperation. "You and your porno novels! Tell me again why I married you?"

He grinned. "Because-I have a big-"

She grabbed his collar. "That last word had better be 'brain'."

He shrugged, confident grin replaced with sheepish smile. "Well, that too." She let him go roughly.

"Oi! Shizune!" The younger woman turned her head. "Are you sure that the 'special' section will be safe?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. No one should be able to reach her."

Tsunade breathed out in a deep sigh. Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "There, there. She'll be okay. They won't get to her."

"I hope so." Her eyes were foggy with a new fear and despair. "I…I don't want to lose another one."

**…**

'KA-BOOM' "WHOOM'

'CLICK'

"Jeez…for all the fuckin' money they wasted on that shitty alarm, you'd think that some of it would've gone to their doors and security, ne? Fuckers don't know how to prioritize."

A young girl with fiery locks stood at the entrance to a darkened room. Vials, tubes, shelves and the like lined the expanse. She took a few steps inside.

"Yeech. A total nerd's paradise. Kabuto would _love_ it here." She picked up a scrap of paper off of one of the desks, and after a few moments of reading threw it back down in disgust. "Math-I fucking hate math."

'BLUB' "Huh?" The strange sound caught the female's attention. She turned to the left. Curtains hung from a rod attached to the ceiling. A faint glowing was emanating from underneath their edges. It seemed rather odd to have curtains in the middle of a room, when they really belonged over a window. She marched over, and yanked them open.

"Whoa…what…the hell?"

A large clear tube was extending up from the ground. The top and bottom were encased in metal, and many wires were running to and from the bizarre container. A computer was flashing the same message across the screen-'Sleep Mode Engaged for Subject no. 213.' Apparently this was referring to the being behind the glass…

"Fucking trippy, man." The foul-mouthed female stepped closer, and placed a hand against its surface. It was pleasantly warm.

Inside the tube was a young girl, suspended in strange blue liquid. Her long, blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and swirled around her heart shaped face. Even with the unusual glow being cast upon her features, she was still quite attractive, long legs pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped around her limbs. Her long eyelashes grazed her high cheekbones, and her pale skin was flawless. The observer cocked her head.

"Damn…that's one hot bitch," she finally spoke after a few more moments of stunned silence.

"Wonder why they've got her all bottled up, though…" She focused on the many cords extending from the gigantic cylinder. "Maybe she's some kinda experiment?" She tapped her knuckles against the glass.

"Maybe she's some kinda secret weapon or something?" She furrowed her brow.

"Ah, well." She made her way back to the entrance. "Doesn't really seem like there's anything Leader would like in here-'specially not a piece o' twat." She chuckled at the memory of how she'd first discovered that Orochimaru was more inclined towards the 'masculine side of life', as someone so tactfully put it.

"Okay. Time to blow this place up sky-high." She reached around to her belt, and pulled off a small red ball with a tag. She blew a kiss towards the still bubbling vial and sleeping girl before throwing the bomb and hightailing it out of there. "Sayonara."

**…**

'KA-BOOM' 'CRASH' 'THOOM'

'WEE-OOO' 'WEE-OOO' 'WEE-OOO'

"Jeez! What now?"

Anko's head darted up. She was on the third floor of the medical building-she still had at least ten or more to travel before she reached the Science section. But that explosion…

'CRKLE' 'CLNK' A few pieces of plaster hit her head as well as the floor, and her eyes narrowed. _Not_ a good sign. She began running as fast as possible, covering three more floors in record time.

When she reached the sixth floor however, she came face-to-face with…

"Tayuya!" The name passed her lips sharply. Her eyes were wide, but vengeful, as she focused on the flame-haired female before her. She grinned.

"Heh heh. Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If it ain't Anko-bitch. The Sound traitor."

Anko gritted her teeth. "The one and only. Where is the Hokage?"

Tayuya shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just came here to see if that fucking whore was keeping anything good. But there's absolutely nothing that Orochimaru-sama would give two shits about. So, I'm gonna torch the place." She fingered her belt of explosives longingly.

"Like hell you are!" A kunai knife flew from Anko's fingers, and Tayuya had to dodge quickly to her right in order to avoid losing an eye. It just barely grazed her head.

"Hey! That's dirty pool! Give me a chance to prepare, you ugly shit!" Tayuya's eyes were blazing with fury, as she pulled out another bomb. Anko responded with another kunai. This time, it sliced the other female's arm. "Not on your life."

"Fuck you! I don't have time to deal with this anyway!" She grabbed another bomb from around her waist and threw it. This time though, it was a smoke bomb. Anko coughed, as Tayuya's laughter faded away. "Later, you fucking reject!" When the smoke cleared, Tayuya was gone. Anko cursed, slamming her fist into the wall.

"AAAHHH!" The sudden scream startled her out of her rage. "Tsunade-sama." She bounded up the stairs, all thoughts of revenge gone from her mind. Her duty to the Hokage was once again her top priority.

**…**

'SLAM'

"No! No! NO! No _fucking_ way! Why?"

Tsunade was completely unhinged, smashing her powerful punches through the remaining walls of the blown out laboratory building. The cylinder that had held the sleeping female was gone.

"Hokage-sama"- Shizune began. The woman turned on her.

"YOU! You said she'd be safe! What the hell, huh? She's gone now! There's nothing left! _Nothing!_" She swung her arm back, preparing to send her fist flying into the brunette's face. Jiraiya quickly stepped in, and blocked the blow. Tsunade glowered at him-how dare he deny her her fury!

"Tsunade, _knock it off_. Yes, you're angry, you're hurt. So am I. But Shizune is _not_ the one to blame."

"I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama-they blew the door off of the frame with some kind of custom explosive! I wasn't prepared for that"-

"Shizune." The older male's tone silenced her instantly. She hung her head. He returned his attention to his distraught wife. "Tsunade. Look at me." It took some coaxing, but the blonde finally raised her deep brown eyes to meet his own.

"She's not dead. She's just missing. We can't be certain of anything until we find her…or her body." He gulped at this last comment, as his gaze landed upon the muted scientist. "You said that the 'Eject' mechanism had been activated?"

"Y-yes." She shook her head frantically. "It was supposed to send her to the designated base, but the instructions panel became scrambled in the explosion. So…"

"So where is she?" Tsunade muttered. Her head was drooped once more. Jiraiya patted her shoulder.

"Well…she could be anywhere." The blonde groaned. "B-but don't worry! She has a tracker!" The woman's head shot up sharply. "A tracker?"

"Yes…once she lands, we should be able to trace her and pinpoint her location. Whether or not she's alive…well, that's a whole other matter." Shizune inhaled, bracing herself just in case the Slug Sannin decided to pop her one.

"Alright. I'll organize a group to monitor the tracking system. The mainframe for that wasn't destroyed, right?" The calm response was startling. Tsunade lifted her head, familiar determination evident in her eyes. The scientist nodded. "No, it's fine. _I_ have the main controls for that. Give me a couple of days, and I can get it set up and rearranged on a larger scale." Tsunade merely returned the nod.

Jiraiya released his hold upon her. "That's the spirit! You'll see-everything'll turn out fine. She'll be home before you know it."

"Yeah. Just fine and friggin' dandy." She wiped her brow. "Jeez-I hope the ANBU can drive Sound out of here soon. I really need a drink." She lifted her head, eyes now glistening with unshed tears. For all her yelling, she hadn't cried at all. Her face was damp because of sweat.

"'Sigh' Wherever you may be…I hope you're safe…Ino."

**…**

"_Augh!_ For the last time, Tori-NO!"

It was noon on a Wednesday. Down a side street, a pink haired female was desperately trying to shrug off the advances of a dark haired male who didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word 'no', however you put it to him. And she had tried many various languages.

"Aww, come on Saku, why not?" He brushed a long strand of black hair away from his face, and attempted what seemed to be puppy dog eyes. In his case, it made him look like he was going to be sick.

The female groaned. She had reached an apartment complex. Her room was just up two flights of stairs…salvation awaited behind that wooden door.

She just had to get away from this obsessed fool first.

"Tori, I already told you not to _call_ me that! And I'm _not_ looking for a relationship right now, either!" Her boots hit the foot of the stairs, and she began flying up, two at a time. Tori continued to follow.

"Ah, that's what they all say! Trust me-I'll treat you right! We can go out for lunch, or dinner-hey, you like movies? There's a Vampire flick out right now!"

She had reached the top of the second floor, and started making her way up to the third. "Sorry, not a Vamp lover. And I don't like people watching me stuff food into my mouth."

"Well, we could go hang out at the mall! Maybe browse around? I bet they've got some nice bling in the jewelry shops!"

The pinkette wanted to tear her hair out. Now he was starting to sound like a desperate teen! She quickened her pace, as fast as it would go, and pounded her way up to the top. Her door was just five rooms away!

"No, I'm not a mallrat. Sorry to burst your bubble. And I don't wear 'bling', or any jewelry for that matter." Seriously, who had coined that stupid term anyway? Three doors down...

"You don't have to be a mallrat to enjoy it! Come on Saku, just give me a chance! But if you really don't like the mall, maybe we could go clubbing?"

At this moment, all she wanted to do was club this idiot over the head for not taking a hint. But violence wasn't the answer-besides, if she ended up in jail, she probably wouldn't be able to pay the fines.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she had reached the familiar doorway to her tiny abode. Who cared how big it was? All she was focused on was getting rid of Kasuga Tori.

_Come on, come on! Keys!_ She was frantically searching through her purse, while Tori continued hovering far too close for comfort, trying to elicit a reaction from her. Oh, he would get a reaction, all right…a fist in his face.

_Gotcha! _Her fingers had finally clasped around the tiny metal, the only things that kept her from freedom and peace. She shoved the key into the lock and began turning it.

"Please, Saku! At least give me your number? So I can call you sometime?"

'CLICK' The door swung inward. The female quickly slipped through the space before it had even fully opened. She tried to close it, but Tori had used his foot as a doorstop, and was now trying to squeeze his head in. "Come on, Saku! I love you!"

"No you don't!" The words that passed her lips came out much harsher than she expected. She pressed her shoulder against the wooden barrier. "And if you don't move now, I'm going to crush you, and it's your own fault if anything gets severed!" Yes, it was an impossible threat. But she needed something to drive him off!

Strangely enough, it worked. The male paused for but a second, and that was all it took. She shoved him, and he stumbled backwards. She slammed the door, and the furious clicking of locks could be heard even through the thick wood. She breathed a sigh of relief.

There was silence for a few moments. Then…

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow, Saku-chan! Don't forget my offer!" She could hear his footsteps echoing as he skipped-yes, _skipped_-away along the open hallway and down the stairs.

"Jesus Christ! Can you _be_ any thicker?"

Nineteen year old Haruno Sakura stood in her living room, running a hand through her short, bright pink locks. She kicked off her boots and threw her purse aside carelessly. It landed on a plain blue recliner. She headed into her kitchen, and opened up the fridge. After pulling out a can of iced tea, she settled down in a plastic chair, and picked up a remote control, flicking on a TV set.

She'd already had to deal with two tests that day-one in Biology, the other in Human Resources. They'd both been painful and, although she'd studied into the wee hours of the morning, she couldn't help feeling like she had completely bombed. Lack of sleep tended to increase feelings of paranoia. She should know that by now-she was, after all, studying the medical field. She planned to become a nurse. But the main point was, she didn't need to deal with a thickheaded lump that couldn't get it through his head that she just didn't wish to start a relationship with him-or anyone else-of any kind.

'CLICK' "Bleagh. I hate soap operas." She changed the channel, only to run into another one. And then another. And then some paid programming.

"AARGH! Forget this!" She shut the tiny TV off, and stood up, wandering into her small room. It was a mess, with clothes scattered all over the floor, along with various books and papers. Stepping over the piles, she placed her unfinished can on the nightstand, and collapsed onto her bed. The frame creaked-it was second hand, and very worn-as she buried her face in the pillows and plush figures.

"I didn't get any shut-eye last night…may as well make up for it now." It wasn't like she had anymore classes that day, or a work shift at the bookstore-she could afford a rest. No; she needed one.

Slowly her lids drooped, casting a shadow over her vibrant green eyes, and turning them to a shade of deep forest.

Within minutes, she was asleep.

**…**

"Man, I can't wait to sink my teeth into that burger…"

It was around 5:00 pm, and Sakura was locking the door to her apartment. She'd woken up a few minutes ago, with a grumbling stomach. After looking through her fridge and cupboard and finding nothing suitable, she'd decided to head out to the nearby fast food joint and pick up a meal. Yeah, it wasn't the healthiest choice, but who cared? She deserved a treat. And besides, she had the money; she could afford to indulge a little.

She had reached the bottom of the first flight of stone stairs and was now making her way down the second set, to the ground level. She could almost taste the juicy meat and melting cheese…

'WHRRRMM…' "Uh?" She looked up. What was that? A plane? No, the sky was empty. Clear too. So it couldn't be thunder. She chose to ignore it, and continued on her way.

But as she passed the neighborhood park, she heard the sound yet again, and looked up once more to the cloudless sky. This time, however…

"What the…what the heck is that?" A small object of some kind seemed to be making its way down from the heavens. She squinted. Was it an aircraft? No, it was too thin. A kite, perhaps? Or a bird?

"It's getting closer…" The more space the strange object traveled, the larger it got, and the more detailed it became. Sakura blinked.

"Wha…holy crap-it looks like a person!" Now she was transfixed, as the being continued its decent. Closer and closer it came to Earth, growing ever larger in her vision, as it plummeted towards her lone figure…

Wait-_closer to her?_

Yes-it was headed directly towards her! And she was too stunned to move.

_Oh, what now?_ 'WHUMP'

The last thing she'd seen before being struck with the full force of a falling body was a glimpse of pure ivory and flowing gold.

**…**

"...Owww…"

Sakura blinked, as the world slowly came back into focus.

She was on her back in the dirt, and she was having trouble breathing. Plus, there was a girl on her chest, and her head was aching, along with her stomach. And-

Whoa. Hold on there. _Back up a minute!_

Her green orbs widened, as she realized exactly what she'd just said-_there was a girl lying on top of her! _It took all of her self control to keep from screaming.

Somehow, someway, a female had fallen from the sky, and landed upon her. And neither of them were dead from the impact-well, at least Sakura wasn't. She felt the pain in her spine, ribs, and head, so that was as sure a sign as any that she was still alive. The other, however…

Tentatively, Sakura reached up a hand, and poked a finger into the curled figure's shoulder. It was soft and smooth. Her skin was flawless. She blushed, as the girl shifted slightly. Her long golden locks fell over her bare flesh, and her hands, clenched into tiny fists, began to subconsciously clutch at the pinkette's sweater.

Wait…bare flesh…

And that was when Sakura realized that the girl wasn't wearing any clothes.

**A/N: Hello! Kami-Inu here, with yet ANOTHER fanfic for your reading pleasure! This was mainly created as A.) An outlet to turn to when my Writer's Block gets really brutal, and B.) an apology to all those who follow my other fanfic 'Cherry BombHearts Away!', and helped me out during a bad time. **

**I probably won't be updating this one on a steady basis, but there WILL be updates. And of course if you enjoy it, please let me know! **

**It's another romantic humor, only the rating has been upped-from T to M. Yeah...I'll do my best. This is only my second M-rated fic, so-bear with me. :P And, yes, it's a SakuxIno InoxSaku Yuri. I apologize now for the crazy character pairings and whatnot-this was a VERY random, spur of the moment idea, and I just wrote it out as it came to me. Hopefully, it works. **

**But yeah-this isn't really cannon...In time, more will be explained. If my Writer's Block starts kicking in again. Or if I get enough of a response. For now, I will simply say: The kingdom of 'Hokage' exists because 'Konoha' was already taken. (Plus, the Hokage was a bit full of themselves at the time...) And don't worry-'C BH A!' chapter 7 is halfway completed. I'm NOT going to give up on it. Alright, again, feedback is loved and appreciated. **

**=^.^=**


	2. Okay Now You Can Panic

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Whoa, lots of readers. So I did good? Well, this calls for a thank you! Here you go! kirbygirl13, IYukiKitsune-chanI, MistressDeidara, DarkInu418, pigtopus, Heart-san, Freiya, Alex2026, Dak, Develon Heart, AponiRainbow, and random-randomize. Many appreciations to all! Wewt! Now, let's get started.  
**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"……"

Sakura had no idea what she was supposed to do-or how she was supposed to react. Come on-naked girls don't just fall from the sky on a daily basis! Especially into one's lap. Honestly, if she could, Sakura would have been running for the hills screaming bloody murder. But, that's kind of an impossible task when someone's sitting on you.

_**Crap…we can only hope that nobody decides to just 'walk by'…that would make this situation even better.** _Yep-her Inner was absolutely thrilled with the turn of events.

"Mmm…" The pinkette twitched. The girl was stirring. Slowly, she looked down, just as the female sat up. Her delicate hands were pressing into Sakura's ribs, as she yawned, and began rubbing her eyes.

All Sakura could do was stare, in slack-jawed shock.

This female was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. It was almost unreal. No-she fell from the sky! It _had_ to be! Her skin was pale ivory, and flawless. Silky blonde locks were tied up in a high ponytail. The strands fell forward, shadowing her round, pert breasts. Her lids fluttered open, revealing a pair of the softest blue-hued orbs Sakura had ever seen in her entire life. Such a beautiful shade…

"Eh?" That was when reality hit the pinkette like a ton of bricks.

She was lying on her back, with a nude female straddling her in the dirt. For all to see. The color drained from her face, and she nearly passed out.

The blond was watching her, now fully awakened. She tilted her head at the unusual expression upon Sakura's features. It looked so strange…without any hesitation, she reached out, and poked the pinkette's prominent brow.

"A-aah…" Sakura's green eyes traveled upwards, her eyes crossing as she struggled to get the thin digit in her vision. It didn't work.

"What…are you doing?" She was surprised that the blonde could move after a fall like that. Sakura herself was still immobile-then again, she was being used as a human chair.

"I…I-Ino." The voice that flowed from the petal-shaped pink lips was soft and sweet. Like sugar, without the rot. Sakura blinked. "Ino? Boar?"

"I-Ino." The girl shook her head, ponytail swishing back and forth. "Ino. Ino!" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Boar, boar? What?" Could this girl not speak?

"Ino!" The girl grabbed Sakura's hand, and pressed it up against her chest. "Ino."

"E-ehh?!" Sakura was confused for another few moments before she came up with an idea. "Ino! Is your name Ino?" The blonde blinked. "Ino."

"Uhh…okay." Maybe she was retarded. Wait-that wasn't the term an aspiring nurse should be using. The proper label was 'mentally impaired'.

"Alrighty, then…I'll just take that as a 'yes'." Sakura stared off into the distance for another few seconds. Suddenly, she remembered…

"Aw, crap!" She yanked her hand away from the blonde's soft chest. She simply tilted her head once again, giving her the appearance of a curious puppy. For some bizarre reason, Sakura found this appealing.

"Whoa! What am I thinking?! Back up here! Okay," and she took a deep breath, "here goes." She looked at 'Ino'. She stared back.

"Umm…could you…move, please? I-I kind of need to stand up…" the blonde continued staring.

For the next minute or 2, there was silence. Ino did not blink, and Sakura was becoming more frustrated by the second. _Aw, jeez! Don't tell me…that I'm going to have to…_

_**Yep-you're gonna have to move her, Forehead. **_Her Inner was snickering at her. Mentally, Sakura gave her the finger. Her Inner merely tsk'ed.

"Okay, then…you leave me no choice…" Sakura locked eyes once more with the mysterious blonde. Damn, those baby blues were gorgeous! Even if it was a bit creepy how she could go so long without blinking.

"'Sigh' Alright, how do we do this?" Sakura managed to sit up halfway, so that Ino was fully in her lap, instead of above her hips. Her long legs were spread out along Sakura's sides. She blushed momentarily, imagining how on Earth a picture like this would look to passerby. Ah hell, they'd be too caught up in ogling a naked blonde chick to even notice her. Was that a good or bad thing?

"…" Sakura gulped, as she surveyed the scene. The only way she'd be able to grab Ino would be by wrapping one arm around her back, under her armpit…and one arm under her rear. Which was as naked as a newborn's.

"Ino?" The girl looked over, as Sakura carefully placed her arm underneath Ino's armpit, palm flat against her spine. The pinkette felt her cheeks flush, as the blonde chirped "Ino!" and promptly smashed her in a tight hug. Sakura's chin was almost between her breasts.

"Yaah!" In her surprise, she forgot her previous fears and quickly reached down and placed her hand underneath the girl's bottom. In a feat of amazing superhuman ability, she shot to her feet, carrying the blonde like a newlywed. Her feet swung in the air, as she clung tighter to the pinkette. This made her even more frantic.

"SHIT!" She took off running, with the blonde holding on for dear life. Or was she holding Ino? Whatever the case, Sakura resembled a triathalon runner crossed with a bodybuilder, carrying the unknown female with ease. Yes, Sakura was strong.

Or perhaps it was just the circumstances.

In less than 5 minutes, she had made it back to her apartment complex. Amazingly, she did not stumble once while flying up the 2 flights of stairs. Fumbling in her pocket for the keys (thankfully she'd left her purse behind; all she needed was her wallet), she unlocked the door, and rushed inside, kicking the wooden barrier shut. Finally, her legs gave out, and she collapsed in a heap against the door. Ino stood, looking down at her. This strange pink haired girl with the large head and bright green eyes. She knelt down, watching the obviously stressed female.

"Augh…I can't believe I did that! What the hell?!" Sakura's heart was pounding, as she struggled to come to terms with what exactly had happened. A naked girl had fallen from the sky. Where she'd come from was unknown. She had crashed on top of her. She was clingy, with a possible mental impairment.

And Sakura had brought her home. Was she insane?!

"I must be! This is so freaky it's not even funny! What on God's green Earth am I going to do?! Stuff like this doesn't happen! It's not supposed to!" There was no way she could keep the blonde here. Not only would it be near impossible to support 2 people on her salary, but-it just wasn't right! This whole situation was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!

"Damnit-I have to call the authorities! But what am I expected to say?" Sakura groaned. "Hello, I was walking along, and this naked girl fell from out of nowhere and beamed me in the head! Can someone take her off my hands?" It sounded even stupider out loud.

'POKE' "Uh?" The pinkette raised her green eyes, and met shining blue. The blonde was smiling, with a finger extended. She was poking Sakura in the forehead again. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Ino." Her smile grew, as her index pressed harder against the large expanse of flesh.

"Whaaat? And stop prodding at me! I already know my forehead's huge-no need to rub it in!" She jerked her head away, and crossed her arms.

'TMP' 'TMP' 'POKE' "Ino!"

"AUGH!" The sudden cry startled the blonde. She fell backwards, as Sakura rose to her feet. She was glaring.

"Enough! I don't know what I'm going to do, but what I would like is to be left alone! Do you understand?" The blonde gaped.

Then, her lower lip began to tremble, as her face scrunched up. "Wha"-Sakura's glare was replaced with confusion.

"'Sniff' 'Sniff' I…I…INOOO! WAAH!" The pinkette crashed into the door, as the piercing sound bounced off the walls and rang in her ears. She watched, now guilty, as the blonde sat in a crumpled heap upon the floor, bawling her baby-blues out. The sight pulled on her heartstrings as she sighed, before kneeling in front of Ino.

"Hey. Ino." The blonde hiccupped, and furiously rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. When she did look up at Sakura it was with her own glare, marked by hurt and more tears ready to spill at the first sign of aggression.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry, okay?" Ino blinked. Apologies were tough for Sakura. She wasn't used to them; for the most part, she didn't dole them out willingly or on a regular basis. "I…I didn't mean to blow up at you. It's just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or how to react. It's not you, it's…this situation. I don't know if you can understand me, but"-

'WHUMP' "Ino!" The girl had thrown her arms around Sakura's neck, pinning her against the door. She had obviously understood the words that had been spoken, and was now much happier for it. She cast her eyes on Sakura, who had to smile. Although her face was still red and puffy, her eyes were shining with joy and forgiveness. The pinkette reached up and brushed away a stray tear from her soft cheek. This resulted in her being pulled closer and lower in the blonde's embrace.

"Yow!" She was being smashed right up against Ino's perfect rack! Wait-did she just think that this girl had nice boobs?

_**Uh, yeah. You kinda did, honey. But don't worry-I think they're quite nice, myself.**_

_Forget that! And why the hell is my face being planted in between, anyways?! _With that, Sakura pulled away. Ino blinked in surprise. "Ino?"

"Okay, first things first-_you_ need some clothes! Badly!" She stood up, and made her way to the bedroom. Ino padded along after her.

_**Not that seeing her body is really such a bad thing…**_her Inner cackled, and Sakura bit her tongue. Why was she being so pervy today, anyways? She wasn't even gay! At least, as far as she knew. She didn't really care to get into relationships-they always seemed to end on a sour note. And she still had no idea where this girl had come from. For all she knew-and this was the sanest option of all of them, which was scary-this chick was an alien in human disguise!

"'Kay. Let's see here…gotta find something for you to wear." As Sakura skimmed through the contents of her dresser, Ino scanned the room, and proceeded to sit down on the bed.

"Ah-this should do for now!" Ino tilted her head. In the pinkette's hands was a pale blue t-shirt with a black cat design, baggy blue Capri shorts, and a pair of white panties. True, the thought of sharing her underwear with a complete stranger was a bit disconcerting, but it was either that, or more uncomfortable experiences relating to bare bottoms and the like. She'd just have to deal.

"Hmm…I should give you a bra, too." But upon inspection of her drawers, she made the-unfortunate-discovery that her bras were far too small for the blonde. All it took was a quick glance to see this little fact. For a few seconds, she allowed herself to sulk.

"Ino." The call startled her. She turned around-to see that the girl was still naked. Sakura's face burned, as she quickly tried to focus on the top of Ino's head. "W-why aren't you dressed?"

"Ino. Ino, Ino." She waved her hands and stuck out her lip, as her head shook back and forth. "Ino-oo!"

"I-I don't know-oh! _Oh…_" The pinkette's green eyes widened to dangerous proportions, as she figured out exactly what Ino meant. She…didn't know how to dress herself. _So she's not from Earth. Either that or she's got a bad case of amnesia that's interfering with her basic motor skills._

"I…I see." Sakura took a deep breath. This day just kept getting better and better. Now she had to help the alien change clothes. Carefully she walked over to where Ino stood. The blonde simply stared, blue eyes so wide and innocent. "Okay…let's begin."

_May as well get it out of the way. _Sakura decided to start with the dreaded underwear. She held the white cotton panties in her hands, as she glanced at the blonde.

"Ino…I need you to lift your left leg for me. Okay?" She stared. Then, she began moving.

"Ah-no, Ino honey-your left leg. Not arm." _Honey?! Jeez, I think she's growing on me. _The blonde nodded, and tried again.

"No-your other leg. That's your right." The pinkette was inwardly crying. This was going to be hell.

After finally managing to pull the undies up to Ino's slender hips, Sakura moved on to the shirt, and finally the pants. The rest of the dressing went by better than expected, except for one part where Sakura's hand had accidentally brushed against the blonde's nipple. Sakura could have sworn that she felt the female twitch.

Now that the job was complete, she stood back and surveyed the girl's new attire. She didn't look bad at all. After all of the initial panic, the result was quite pleasing. Ino was looking down at her legs, pulling at the long shirt, and twirling back and forth with a grin in place.

"So, do you enjoy them?" The pinkette crossed her arms. The blonde nodded.

"Ino! Ino!" She then proceeded to tackle Sakura. It took all of her strength to not lose her balance and crash her head into the wall. "Yeesh! You really like to hug, ne?"

"Ino…" the girl responded by nuzzling her neck. Instantly, a blush crept up into Sakura's cheeks. What the heck was going on here?!

'GRRUUMBLE…' Luckily, the growl of the pinkette's stomach provided a much needed distraction. With a pang, Sakura realized that she hadn't picked up the food that she'd set out for in the first place. After managing to pry Ino from around her neck, she began to ponder her options.

She glanced over at the blonde, who was playing with the end of her long ponytail. Could she bring her out with her? Would she be okay?

_What the hell am I thinking? She's not a pet! She's a person-at least, I hope so._ Sakura bit her lower lip. _And maybe if I bring her out…someone will recognize her. _

"Feh. Right-they'll happen to know a chick who just fell outta the sky from God only knows where." She wanted to slap herself. Inside, her Inner was snickering. But it was all she could come up with so far. These were extraordinary circumstances, yes; but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try and at least find some logic and reason in them. She was a future nurse, for goodness sake! Logic was supposed to be one of her fortes.

"Okay Ino, we're going out." The blonde followed her out of the bedroom, eyes sparkling as Sakura began searching for a pair of shoes for her 'companion'. Eventually, she settled on some black sandals that she hadn't worn in a while. They were clean enough and luckily on the bigger side in size, not smaller. They exited the tiny room, and made their way to the steps.

As they walked through the neighborhood, Ino swinging her arms and skipping every few steps, she couldn't help but notice all the stares that the petite blond was gaining from various people. Men, women, children, teens-all seemed to be hypnotized by the happily oblivious stranger. All Sakura could do was shove her hands in her pockets, as they reached the entrance to the burger joint.

_Great. Just freaking great. Stuck with the abnormal supermodel from who knows where. _She began tapping her foot, as she waited for the line to move. Ino merely stared, bright blue eyes traveling from here to there. Occasionally, she would wander away to investigate something. It was only when Sakura heard the snickering and turned around to see Ino spreading ketchup from the dispenser all over the counter with her hands and a couple of straws, did she finally realize exactly what she had on her hands here. And that thought continued on even after she had to clean up the mess. Finally, once she received their order, she promptly dragged Ino from the eatery and ran like a bat out of hell.

As she plopped down on a bench, face a vibrant shade of scarlet that could rival that of the ketchup itself, all she could think was,

"Why me?!"

Her cry was loud enough to scare away the flock of pigeons that had gathered nearby for scraps. Ino giggled, and promptly poked Sakura in the forehead again.

**…………****.**

"Shiii-zune! Are you-you finished yet?"

It was afternoon in the kingdom of Hokage, about 2 days after the invasion of Sound and the disappearance of Ino. Currently, everybody was trying to rebuild all that had been lost, and clean up the debris. Nerves were quite frazzled and tense. And the Hokage was piss drunk. What a surprise.

"No, Hokage-sama, I still have a few more things I need to work out before the system will be up and ready for use." The Slug Sannin muttered a few choice curses, as she took another swig from her Sake bottle. She turned away on her heel, and nearly fell over from inebriation and the sudden movement. "Whoa-room's spinnin' _real_ good now..."

"Jeez-just watching her get pounded like that makes me queasy!" Anko was helping out in the rebuilding of the meeting hall, which had been almost completely decimated. "Not that I don't like the occasional binge myself-but she's pushing it. 2 days, man. 2 days straight. And she's not sick yet?"

"Eh, she's the Hokage. She's probably got a strong gut, among other things. The job's not for the meek or mild." Hatake Kakashi, the captain of the 1st ANBU squad, was passing up tools to the workers on the roof, while reading a volume of 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. The famous 'erotic novel' series written by none other than the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

"I know that. It's just…depressing. Our great and fearless leader, drinking her life away because of a kid. Seriously-in my opinion, they shouldn't even be messing around with that cloning business. Let the dead be."

"Hey, Alice was her life. You can't deny that fact-the pain of losing a loved one is one of the greatest to endure. The cloning was her way of sending it away. And now that whole plan's gone to shit-of course she's going to be pissed."

"I know, it's just…something about it doesn't sit right with me. And you encourage binge-drinking, Kakashi?" Anko's eyes flickered up to meet his one, scanning the tiny orange book without any discernable emotion.

"No, but I think she knows how to handle herself. And besides, we've all had our share of drowning in booze." He turned the page, and proceeded to fish out a couple of nails from the toolbox below him. "I trust her."

"'Sigh' Whatever, Kakashi. And will you put that bloody book down already? My God, it's like a third appendage for you!" She shook her head as he raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, Anko-are you jealous?" He chuckled. "Want to read? I think they were having a sale at the book shop, last I checked. They should be back in business by now. I'd share, but…well, you know how it is." He received a tap on the shoulder, and placed a hammer back into the toolbox. Anko stared at him in disbelief.

"I will never understand what goes on in your head, Hatake Kakashi." She turned away, to survey the rest of the clean-up efforts. "And I don't think I want to." He merely waved, before returning to his pervy reading material.

**…………****.**

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

"Shit. You have got to be kidding me."

Sakura slowly sat up, looking to her right. Ino was rolling around on the grass-Sakura hoped to God that the 2 males fast approaching wouldn't notice.

"Naruto. Sasuke. How are you?" She spoke through gritted teeth, but was doing her best to stay pleasant.

"Hn." Typical response. Uchiha Sasuke was not one for conversations. The dark haired male was quiet and a heavy thinker. In the short time that she'd lived in the small complex, she'd become well-acquainted with this couple. They were her neighbors after all, but they were also her age. Sasuke attended the same college she did, while Naruto…

"Oi! What's up with you, dattebayo?" Sakura facepalmed. Naruto was squatting, directly in front of Ino. She was on her back, looking up at his spiky blond head. From where Sakura sat though, it appeared as if she was looking up his nose. Not an appealing thought.

"Ino." He blinked, and sat down on the grass. She rose up and turned around. "What the heck…?"

"Ino. Ino." She started pointing at herself. Naruto scratched his head. "Boar? Boar? Pig? What, 'tebayo?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Charming. Looks like you made a friend, Naru." The blond pouted. "Don't call me that, you pigeon-ass!" A vein in the Uchiha's forehead throbbed.

"Then don't call me by that name, either. Now we're even." Naruto merely stuck his nose up in the air, and crossed his arms. Sasuke sighed. So childish…how on Earth had he ended up with him, anyway?

"Ino, Ino." Sakura's head drooped. The girl was tugging at her shirt sleeve, like a little kid asking for attention. "What, Ino?"

"Ino? Is that her name?" Sasuke asked. By this time, Naruto had gotten over his earlier irritation, and was now leaning forward on the other boy's shoulder.

"Yeah," the pinkette replied, as her head fell back against the bench. The blonde promptly began to poke her forehead once again. "Ino." 'POKE' "Ino." 'POKE' "Ino." 'POKE'

"How come she keeps sayin' the same thing, 'tebayo? Is she broken?" At this, Sasuke slapped him. The blond began to squabble once more with his lover, though it was mostly one sided. Sakura's eyes closed, as she desperately tried to drown out everything around her-she just wanted to be normal; to have everything return to the way it was before. Like it was just a few hours ago…before this-this thing-fell into her life.

'PUSH' "Oh? Aww, how cute! Sakura-chan, looks like you have an admirer!"

"Eh?" She opened her eyes-

-coming face to face with soft blue orbs and smooth skin.

Ino had placed her forehead against the pinkette's and was now grinning at her. Sakura didn't know whether to scream…or to hug her. Damn confusing emotions! Damn them to hell!

Naruto, who had finally recovered from the previous slap, decided to take a chance and open his mouth once again. "So, is Ino your girlfriend, Sakura-chan?"

'WHAM'

Yep…normal was definitely out the window by this point.

**A/N: Hey there! So, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it...it was fun to write, I must say. The moments between Ino and Saku were fun to come up with. I couldn't help but grin. Eheheh...yeah, so whenever I get stumped on 'C BH A!' I'll turn to this one, and vice versa. At least I managed to include an update of that one along with this. Sooo...just consider it a bonus. I'm also curious about how the switching between the city of Konoha, and the kingdom of Hokage are turning out? Is it fine with everyone to be watching 2 different points of view pan out? I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions on this. Also, how are the characterizations turning out? Are they decent? Or painfully off? Let me know. Alright, next chapter...I don't know. More Ino, more Saku, more crazy shenanigans. Be prepared! LOL. Okay, ja-ne! **


	3. Bubbleheaded

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: And the list keeps on growing! Here you go! kirbygirl13, XxDemonicaxX, MistressDeidara, IYukiKitsune-chanI, pigtopus, DarkInu418, Death Sword, Heart-san, random-randomize, Freiya, Fireworx, man-chan, AponiRainbow, Dak, Develon Heart, Sage DarkTalon, Alex2026, Osiris2009, chelein, spzl, and naruto1134! Thank you so much!**

**Now-chapter three! Wewt!  
**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"A-ah! Ino! Hold still, darn it!"

It was nighttime now, and Sakura was trying to give Ino a bath.

Yes. A bath.

She had come to the conclusion that, since the blonde had been butt-naked and walking around at one point during the day, she needed a bath sooner than Sakura did. She had been hoping that Ino would have just enough sense to know how to wash herself, but when she'd stepped back in five minutes later and found the girl trying to eat the soap from the bottle, she'd realized that this wasn't the case.

So as frightening as the prospect was, the pinkette had gritted her teeth and began the arduous and embarrassing task of cleaning Ino herself. She wasn't expecting the girl to put up this much of a fuss, however.

"Ouch! Ino! Don't pull my hair!" Sakura desperately tried to pry Ino's fingers from her short pink locks. She really wasn't in the mood for a haircut.

"Inooo!" The blonde glared, lower lip jutting out into a pout. Yes, she was displeased.

With a sharp yank, she was able to elicit another yelp of pain from Sakura's mouth. She clutched at the bathside, trying to stay calm. But it hurt!

Ino stared, hold upon hair releasing as she watched the pinkette sit up, groaning and rubbing her shoulders. Why was she on the other side of this…this shiny, hard, wet ditch? She should be in here with Ino! Ino hated being separated and alone!

"Uh?" Sakura glanced down, as the blond took hold of her arms.

"WAAUGH!" With a quick jerk, Sakura flew forward, into the tub. The water splashed up, instantly soaking through her top. One knee was on the floor, while the other leg was stretched atop the toilet seat. A rather awkward position.

"Ino!" The blonde began to clap, as Sakura panted furiously, trying to regain control over her frantic heart. She thought she was going to die!

"Huh?" She twitched. There was something under her right hand…and it didn't feel like tile.

Slowly, her head turned…

…to see that her hand was cupped over Ino's womanhood.

And the blonde was smiling, completely oblivious to the implications.

**……**

"AAAHHHGH!" Next door, Sasuke and Naruto raised their heads briefly. Naruto was munching on a bowl of warm ramen, while Sasuke was flipping through channels on the TV. He groaned, and pressed the button once more.

"Oi, Sasuke, do you think something's wrong at Sakura-chan's?" Naruto asked, as he slurped up another bunch of noodles.

"No, Naruto. We're _not_ getting involved." Naruto merely shrugged, while Sasuke shook his head.

"Tch…women."

**……**

Sakura's heart felt as if it were about to burst forth from her chest. What the hell had just happened?!

She was backed up against the farthest wall, rug scrunched up under her feet. One hand was over her breast, while the other was extended in front of her pale face. She was sweating.

_I-I can't-I freaking-I TOUCHED A GIRL'S CROTCH! _Sakura's inner was screaming bloody murder at her, as she drew her legs in under her trembling frame. From the tub, Ino watched, fascinated. Her arms dangled over the edge, and her chin rested upon them.

Finally, after a few more strained seconds, Sakura managed to speak. "This…this never happened, okay?" She pointed at Ino. "Got that? It _never happened!"_ Then, she glanced down at her sleeve.

"Aw…crud! My clothes are wet, too…" The pinkette bit her tongue. She hadn't wanted to shower until Ino was safely out of the bathroom and seated in the parlor, especially not after what had just happened. But now…it didn't appear like she had a choice.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this…" Sakura sighed, as she began to pull off her clothes. She cast a quick glare in Ino's direction. "Don't look at me!" Of course, the blonde continued staring.

"Ino." She tilted her head. Why was the pinkette removing those colorful cloths? Did she not like them? She seemed fine with them before.

"Jeez…why me?" Carefully, Sakura stepped into the tub and sat down, as far away from Ino as possible. Her legs were smashed against her breasts. But then she realized that with her legs up, the blonde would have a clear view of _her_ womanhood. So she chose bare breasts over cold crotch.

Sakura tried to stare at anything but the naked and dripping blonde before her. "I need soap…" she looked above her on the shelf. It wasn't there.

'SMACK' "Of course. It would _have_ to be there…" The soap was on Ino's side, resting upon the edge. To grab it, Sakura would have to lean over the girl.

She gulped. Could she pull it off? What if she accidentally brushed against Ino again? Or vice versa?

"But I need a bath…I need it!" She took a deep breath, and carefully, began to crawl along through the water.

When she was less than an inch away from the blonde she paused, locking eyes with the young girl. They shone with pure blue and innocence, and somehow, Sakura was reassured. She leaned over, and wrapped her hand around the small yellow bottle.

Ino blinked. The pinkette being so close to her, without any barriers, made her feel funny in her stomach. She watched, as Sakura's breasts jiggled slightly with her slow movements. As the female pulled away, she began to feel cold.

"Phew!" Sakura let out a deep breath, as she reached above for her washcloth. Thank God-there had been no mishaps whatsoever! The blonde was so calm-it was amazing. Was this really the same girl who she'd been struggling with a few minutes earlier?

"Whatever. Time to get clean!" Humming, she poured the creamy liquid onto the rag, and after dipping it into the warm water, began to drag it across her body.

"…" The blonde watched, transfixed, as Sakura continued scrubbing her shoulders and neck. The suds trailed down her pale skin in rivulets. She looked so…so something. But Ino wanted to know now-what did that feel like? Well, Ino would get an answer the only way she knew how.

"Ino!" And with a cheery smile, she had reached forward, grabbing Sakura's lathered breasts in her hands.

"ERK!" The pinkette froze.

There was silence now. The only sound was the water dripping from the tap. Drip…drip…drip…it was starting to drive Sakura crazy.

And Ino's hands were still on her breasts.

"A-ah!" She squealed, as Ino gave her left breast a little squeeze. This complete stranger was touching her naked boobs! No-she was groping them! Fondling them! Intentionally! She was being molested in her own bathroom! By a _girl_, no less!

"Ino?" The blonde leaned closer. The little pink nubs on the girl's mounds were stiffening…she sniffed at them and snorted, as soap ticked her nose.

_W-why won't she let go, damnit?! _Sakura was frozen in place. She could only stare at the girl, as she gazed upon her nude form.

_Wait a minute-why am I not pushing her away?_

_Unless…_

_**Unless you like having her touch you. Heh.**  
_

"NO WAY!" With a shove, Sakura forced the blonde off of her rapidly heating figure. She _did not!_ She _did not_ like Ino fondling her breasts! She _did not_ like _anybody_ fondling her, period! She wasn't that kind of person! And she wasn't gay, either! Right? Right!

"I'm getting the hell outta here." She began scrubbing herself frantically. "If you don't want a bath, that's fine with me." In less than five minutes, Sakura was rinsed and out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around herself, she almost slipped as she fled from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"……Ino?" She glanced back and forth, from the door to the soapy water.

After a few moments of indecision, she finally giggled, and brought her lips down, blowing bubbles across the surface. She then extended her tongue, allowing the frothy liquid to enter her mouth. It tasted funny, but it made her feel…whooshy inside. She swallowed it in large gulps.

"Ino! Ino!" She cheered. "Ino! In-'hic' 'burp'" A bubble floated up from her mouth. She stared.

"Ino…'hic' 'burp'"

**……**

'TWEET' 'CHIRP'

"Ino! Ino!" 'POKE'

"……"

"Ino!"

"……"

"INOOOOOO!"

"……urghh…?"

Sakura's green eyes fluttered open. She could hear the birds, and her legs were burning up under the blankets. The sun was up as well, streaming through her window.

Slowly, she rolled over, yawning and stretching-

"WAAUGH!" 'BONK' "Oww…" Sakura rubbed her head where it had bumped against the bedpost.

There sat Ino, in an oversized t-shirt, staring at her with wide blue orbs. That wasn't what had freaked the pinkette out so badly. What had startled her was the fact that Ino had been less than an inch away from her face.

"Sheesh! Good morning to you, too!" Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink hair. It was currently sticking up at all angles. This gesture did not help matters. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood up, and bent forward. Her fingertips pressed lightly against her toes. She smiled. Good. This meant she was in decent shape.

"So, are you better now, Ino?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

After Sakura had left Ino on her own in the tub, she had gone ahead and consumed all of the bath water. _All of it_. Sakura had flown into a panic-soap was poisonous! And she had consumed an entire tub's worth of chemicals! Would she have to take this loony to the emergency? She was an aspiring nurse, yes, but this was ridiculous, for Chrissakes!

However, Ino hadn't shown any negative symptoms and had, in fact, been quite happy. Aside from the constant hiccupping and belching that resulted in bubbles, she had acted the same as usual. Sakura had fallen asleep to her giggling. This had only helped to convince the pinkette that Ino was not of this Earth.

Now it was morning, and Sakura could only hope that the soap had finally worked its way out of her system. She turned around.

"Ino, Ino!" The girl was laughing, as she rolled back and forth upon the bed. She was tangled up in Sakura's comforter. The pinkette groaned. "Ino, stop that! I need to fix the sheets before I get ready!"

As she reached over to pull off the blanket however, Ino rolled onto her back, arms splayed above her head, and eyes half-closed. She looked so appealing…so naive.

And yet...so _seductive._ The pinkette couldn't help it-she stared.

Her shirt had ridden up, and was now revealing the pair of pink lacy panties Sakura had lent her the night before, as well as her pert breasts. Instantly, the mood was killed, as Sakura flushed bright red from top to bottom.

"F-forget the bed! I need-I need to go to the toilet!" And with that she fled from the room, hand securely clamped over her nose.

The blonde sat up, shirt falling back into place. She tilted her head, blinking.

"Ino?"

**……**

"Yes! Finally!"

Shizune wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, as she leaned back to survey her accomplishment.

The tracking machine was finally complete. It had taken close to a week, plus a ton of all-nighters, but it was finally completed. Tsunade would be so pleased with her work! Maybe then she'd stop chucking those empty Sake bottles at her head!

"Whew!" She stood up, dropping the wrench in her hand. It clattered to the floor, as she made her way out the door.

She would tell the Hokage. Oh yes.

But for the moment…sleep was required.

Stumbling into her rebuilt and refurnished office, she collapsed upon the roller chair. With a loud 'TUNK' her head fell forward against the shiny wooden surface. The scientist was out like a light.

**……**

"Ah…I ssseee…"

Deep in the forest, surrounded by high walls and spiked fences, was the village of Sound. Currently, its members were relaxed, proud of what they had accomplished against the kingdom of Hokage. Sure they'd been driven out, but they'd managed to cause some decent damage. The kingdom was still under repair.

Plus, the Hokage herself now knew what they were capable of. And that was the main thing.

In the Headquarters of Sound's ruler, Orochimaru, his followers were busy assembling all information on Tsunade-sama. Apparently, something big was going down. She had her top scientist working on a secret project-one that had been spurred on by the latest attack. If it was a weapon, they would steal it first, before Hokage could use it against them.

But this was not the case. Orochimaru listened intently, Tayuya and another male flanking his throne. Two of his infiltrators reported the latest on the Hokage's plans.

"From what we could pick up, it's a tracking system of some kind. To track what, though...we don't know. Not yet, anyway." The first spy, a female, brushed a strand of deep green hair from her eyes, glancing nervously at her partner. He appeared calm, but she knew he was sweating. Orochimaru-sama liked good, solid answers, not possibilities and unanswered questions.

"Hmm…" The snake-like man leaned forward, fingers linked together. Would he punish them?

But instead, he merely waved a hand, and replied in a calm tone, "Very well. Return to your posts. I will let you know when your next shift for gathering is to be set for." With two quick bows they left his chambers, the heavy doors slamming behind them.

"Damn…that girl's got a tight ass." Tayuya chuckled, making an obscene gesture with her tongue and hand. The male beside her snorted.

"Hey, shut the fuck up! Sakon, or Ukon-I don't know which of you shits just did that, but I don't care! Fucking keep your traps shut, before I"-

"Tayuya-san." Orochimaru's slick, low tone silenced her instantly. "This is no time for petty rivalries. Please do keep your lust in check-and as for you, Sakon," and he turned around in his seat, piercing the males with his golden gaze, "do try to avoid poking humor at the rest of my disciples, hmm? At least while I'm around. It's rather bad taste." The two halves mumbled an apology.

"So…a tracking sssystem…yes, what indeed?" He leaned back, closing his eyes. "Tayuya-san, Sakon-san, Ukon-san, you're free to leave. I have some personal matters to attend to." They nodded curtly before making their exit. As they left, Tayuya pointedly shoved Sakon, and he replied with a flip off. The slamming of the doors echoed through the room.

"Ahh…Tsssunade-sama, my old friend…what are you planning, hmm?" He chuckled to himself, as he stood up and headed to the side. He felt in the mood for a good read. As he unlocked the door leading to his personal chambers, he allowed a smirk to play upon his lips.

"You cannot hide anything from me, Tsunade. Fifty yearsss…I thought you'd have figured it out by now." Hissing, he slipped through the entrance, the door closing with a small 'CLICK'.

**……**

"Augh! Where the hell are my shoes?!"

Sakura was frantically running around her apartment, searching for her flats. They had been by the door, she was sure of it! Where could they have gone? Unless someone was wearing them, they couldn't just walk away!

"JESUS! I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her short locks in her fists and pulled. It hurt, but at least it was distracting.

"Ino." The light, chirping call caught her attention. She still hadn't figured out what she would do with the blonde as well. Sure, the events at the restaurant yesterday stood out in her mind, but leaving her at home alone wasn't exactly an option, either. She turned around-to see the girl with her flats upon her hands.

"Ino! That's not what you do with those!" She snatched them away, and quickly shoved her feet inside. The blonde simply stared. She was dressed in a pink tank top with small ruffles along the edges and sleeves, and a dark denim miniskirt. Her feet were bare, and her hair was once again in a high ponytail. Sakura had been stunned, to say the least, when she saw the girl pull her hair up and tie it all on her own. Looks like she had a few skills after all.

"But still…" Sakura muttered, deep in thought over the current situation, "what am I going to do with you? Leave you at home, or take you with me?" Ino was fiddling with the ends of her long hair, occasionally bringing them up against her nose for a sniff. The soap scent lingered, and it piqued her curiosity. She sneezed suddenly, as the ends tickled her nostrils. Sakura had to smile-Ino was almost like a kitten.

"Alright. I've decided." She locked green eyes with baby blue. "Ino, you're coming with me today." The cons of keeping her at home outweighed the ones of bringing her outside. Sure, she might be embarrassed, but it was better than coming home only to find out that she didn't _have_ a home anymore. Ino was likely to pull a dangerous stunt, if left to her own devices. And Sakura couldn't risk that.

"Gotta put on your shoes…" Sakura murmured, as she helped the girl slip into the sandals from the day before. At one point, Ino lost her balance, and fell against the pinkette with a squeak. She'd caught the blonde in her arms, spine pressed against chest. She was so warm, with an expression upon her face that was both cute and grateful. Sakura returned it with a smile of her own, and promptly received another bone crushing hug.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sakura picked up her backpack and purse, and unlocked the door. Stepping outside, the two females were greeted by strong sunlight beaming down from above. Good thing she'd chosen light clothing for the both of them-today looked like it was going to be a scorcher.

"'Sigh'…alright. Come on, Ino." With that, the girls made their way down the steps, and along the street. Sakura had about fifteen minutes or so until the bus arrived. Thankfully, she would make it to the bus stop today.

_I can only hope that Ino can behave herself…_She cast a quick glance over at the blonde, who was skipping. Occasionally, she would giggle at a bird that happened to pass by overhead. Sakura smiled gently, the sight warming her heart.

_Eh. I think I can handle it._

**A/N: WHEW! CHAPTER THREE! Hey, everybody! How's it hanging? HAPPY NEW YEARS, ONE AND ALL! YA-HA! 2009, baby! It's finally here!**

**I am SO SORRY that's it's taking me so freaking long to update-things have been insane! XP I've been working on fanfics, fanart, my cosply for Kawaii-Kon in April, the holiday rush, and-ARGH! So I pulled an all-nighter just to get this chapter out today! My hands are so freaking sore now, but whatever! Forgive me! 'bows frantically' I am not worthy...**

**Anyways, hope this new chapter was up to standards. The beginning-well...yeah. Awkward...XD Ooers. You'd be pretty freaked out too, ne? I know I would. I don't even grab at me own girlfriend. Imagine a complete stranger-and nude, no less! Poor Saku...I'm not torturing her too much, am I? :( I think it's pretty funny...**

**Oh yeah, and the Orochimaru sequence! How was that? I don't know much about Sound...so, I improvised a bit. Yeah, those who follow canon will probably want my head on a spike now. XD I did my best to make it convincing! But this is AU, so...aren't I allowed at least a few creative liberties?! Waah! 'ducks'**

**Okay, and finally, before I leave you all, I'm curious: anyone interested in fanart for this fic? I'm already planning (more) art for 'C BHA!', as well as (more) for 'BB', and some for 'C H, G F'. Would anyone like to see some for this fic as well? Let me know. **

**Alright, then-I love you all! Ja-ne!  
**


	4. WakeUp Call

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Time for thank yous. Here you go kirbygirl13, MistressDeidara, DarkInu418, NagiShizu, XxDemonicaxX, Death Sword, pigtopus, Sage DarkTalon, KiraFox, Heart-san, Freiya, xFireworx, GreenHawk, Milo (Anonymous), random-randomize, IYukiKitsune-chanI, Alex2026, AponiRainbow, man-chan, Osiris2009, Dak, Develon Heart, naruto1134, chelein, and spzl. Much love to you all.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Ino, Inooo…"

"Ino, for the last time please-sit down!"

Sakura was ready to scream. They hadn't even reached the college yet, and already Ino was causing problems. Apparently she wasn't a car person, because about 5 minutes after they'd sat down she had stood up, to wander the aisle. Sakura was forced to go after her. Not a very fun activity on a moving bus. Especially when it had made a sudden screeching stop, and Sakura had smacked her head on the center pole and fell backwards.

She had landed at the feet of a young woman-in a dress. A frilly, poofy dress. She could see up her skirt, and had almost lost her nose from blood loss. She had nearly hemorrhaged however, when the female had shrieked, and attempted to smash the pinkette's head in with her high heels.

All this time, Ino had been standing next to an elderly woman, who was remarking to her companion on "Why can't my granddaughter be as pretty and polite as this young lady here?" Then she had raised her nose at the sight of a disgruntled Sakura, who promptly dragged the blonde back to their seats.

The only way Sakura could keep Ino from roaming was by forcing the blonde onto her lap. Which provided its own share of awkward situations. Ino kept whining and whimpering, and wouldn't stop wiggling. Her rear was constantly grinding against Sakura's crotch. And both girls were in skirts.

_D-damnit-she's practically molesting me in public-ah! _Sakura winced, as the blonde pressed her breasts against her shoulder while trying to look out the window. "Ino. Ino." She giggled.

_Yeah, easy for you to laugh-you're not the one getting assaulted here! _She gritted her teeth.

_**Baah. Quit denying it, Pinky-she's turning you on. Has been since you first laid eyes on her gorgeous bod. **_Sakura had to chomp down hard on her tongue, to restrain herself from telling her Inner off in front of the bus patrons.

_She is NOT! If anything, she's a pain in the a-aah! _Ino's knee had slipped between her legs, and was brushing up against her womanhood through her underwear. Sakura had to swallow heavily, in order to keep from crying out. When the heck would this bus reach the college stop, anyway?

'DING' 'Next stop, Konoha University' Speak of the devil.

"Ino?" She blinked as the pinkette grabbed her hand, standing up. She rushed for the door, dragging the blonde behind her. Sakura had never been as thrilled as she was at that moment, to be upon the college campus.

That was, until…

"Hey! Check out the babe with Haruno!"

"Dude! Sweet!"

"Killer legs."

"Shit…men." Tightening her grip around the blonde's wrist, Sakura made a mad dash for the steps, intrigued males not too far behind.

'WHAM' "Crud!"

The hallway was packed with bodies. Squirming, writhing, sweating bodies. Sakura groaned to herself. It was going to be tough navigating through this crowd. Why did it have to be so congested today, of all days?

"Come on, Ino!" With a sharp tug, they began their trip through the many student bodies. There were so many people that she was having trouble seeing the hallway. And she was supposed to turn right at one of the corners.

'BONK' "Ino?" The blonde rubbed her head, staring in the direction of the random stranger who'd elbowed her head. But another yank from Sakura quickly redirected her attention to the figure before her.

"Ino…" There were so many bodies! And the large browed one seemed to be unhappy with this fact. She wanted to go. Go and be free. Ino understood this. She liked being free, as well. There was something deep inside of her…something that hated confinement.

As if you were a creature behind the glass.

Then, the blonde remembered. When the pink haired one had found her, she had carried her all the way to that 'room', as she called it. Her blue orbs lit up with the memory. It was fun being carried by the pink hair! Ino had enjoyed it very much so! So the forehead must enjoy it too!

"Huh?" The blonde wasn't moving. Sakura whirled around, to see Ino staring at her with a big grin on her face. Sakura tried to pull her forward. "Ino, we don't have time for this!"

"Ino!" At that moment, Ino did what she thought was right.

"YAAH!" Sakura let out a shriek, as Ino swept her up from the ground, legs dangling in the air. The pinkette was kicking and shouting furiously. "INO! What the hell are you-put me down now!" The horror! Now everybody was staring in shock-oh, crap! Could they see up her skirt?

"Ino! Ino, Ino!" The blonde began skipping down the hall, crowds easily parting now. After all, it wasn't everyday that you'd get to see a sexy blonde carrying a psychotic pinkette in a university.

"Jesus!" Sakura was forced to throw her arms around Ino's neck, as she continued her random marathon down the hallways. Left…right…right…left…left…where the heck was she going?

_And how in the blue blazes can she carry me so easily? It's as if I'm nothing more than a doll! _Yes, Ino most definitely wasn't human. A slender, tiny girl like that, carrying a full-grown woman with absolutely no effort? She was even running and skipping! This was insane!

"I-Ino! Slow down!" _I don't even know where we are anymore! _She squealed, as the blonde rounded a corner sharply, and nearly slipped. Sakura almost went tumbling, head first. Ino's grip tightened around her back and rear, and the pinkette found herself both embarrassed and thankful. She had a strong hold. She was safe.

_Wait, what? No fucking way! _"INO!" Sakura screeched, causing the girl to stumble. But at least she stopped. Sakura breathed out a deep sigh of relief, and wormed her way from the girl's tight grip. She felt the heat burn her cheeks as Ino's hand was removed from her bottom.

"Alright…" Sakura began, hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath. Ino watched, confused. What was wrong? Did she not do good?

"First up-don't EVER pull a stunt like that again! And secondly…" she straightened up, "where are we?"

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her now windblown locks. She hadn't shown up at orientation…and even today, she still wasn't sure about the entire layout of the campus. It was unusually empty and quiet here, though…

Groaning, she fumbled for her backpack. "I know I have a map in here somewhere…"

"Ino?" The pinkette wasn't listening. So she looked away. Her blue eyes scanned the area quickly. Wow, this place was big. Really big.

The walls were made of faded red bricks, and the ceiling was high and curved, in a dome style. And every new entryway that connected each section had an arched frame. It was quite an interesting style.

"Ino?" Her ears perked up. Something was making noise. A noise that caught her attention. It was so familiar…

She began walking down the long hallway, leaving behind a completely oblivious Sakura. She couldn't find that stupid layout map! Today was just not her day. She shook and shuffled the dark bag, desperate for results.

"'Sigh' Ino, could you hold this for me? I seriously carry too much junk in here…"

When she received no answer however, she glanced up.

The blonde was gone. Sakura was alone.

She was frozen for a few moments. Then…

"Aw, shnikes!" She slung her bag back over her shoulders, as she made a mad dash down the deserted hallway. Screw directions! If that-that thing, caused any damage, she'd be the one paying for it!

"SHIT!" The word echoed down the corridor, as Sakura took a sudden left.

**….**

"Inooo…" The blonde stared, amazed at what lay before her.

She had wandered down that long tunnel, the haunting sound growing louder with each step. When she'd finally turned the third corner, she'd come across an open door. And Ino knew what you did with opened doors. You went inside.

Once she'd stepped through, she'd found herself in a rather cozy little setting. There was a couch, and a small coffee table. It was surrounded by plain wooden chairs. Scattered atop its surface were various papers and tiny objects. Ino had picked one up, a thin shiny stick, and was quite surprised when she pushed on the top, and it made a 'CLICK'. A small metal nub popped out from the other end. She had pressed the clicker again, and the nub had retreated. Over and over it went, until that strange sound once again invaded her hearing. She dropped the little device, and pivoted on her heel.

To her right was a miniature kitchen, complete with cupboards and sink. She stepped closer. The sound was coming from there.

'B…BUBBLE…GURGLE'

She had reached the countertop. There before her…

"Ino?" She examined the foreign object with keen interest. It was a coffee maker-but, of course she didn't know that.

'POKE' "Ino!" She drew her hand back-the thing had hurt her! It had hurt Ino! It had hurt her hand with heat! She'd just wanted to touch it.

'GURGLE…BLUP…'

'PING'

At that moment, Ino's hands dropped to her sides, and her eyes glazed over. Her lips were slightly parted, giving her the appearance of being in a daze. Something had clicked inside her mind…and was now playing out like an old movie.

Her first memories.

**….**

"_Well, Shizune? How did it turn out?"_

"_The experiment was a success. Congratulations, Hokage-sama…you are now the proud owner of the first fully grown clone."_

"_What about her development?"_

"_We need to work on that with her personally. We were able to create a fully formed human being, but memories and mannerisms are a whole other subject. However…if you can create a list of Alice's personality-you'd know her best-we can save that data onto disks, and slowly transmit it to her through sleep mode."_

"_Yes…yes, that would work. It would work just fine."_

"_Very well then. I will get started on the disks right away."_

"_And I will collect the necessary information for you…"_

_A flash of light. Now, she was seeing something else. A new series of images._

_There was a couple, a man and a woman, walking through a lush green park. The female chuckled, as the male reached down to pluck a small red flower from a nearby bush and placed it in her hair._

_The female had long blonde locks, pulled into two low ponytails. She had eyes the color of honey, and that seemed to flicker between gentle and stern. A blue diamond design was upon her forehead._

"_Heh heh. Now, you look more approachable, Tsunade." The male had long, spiky __white locks, and deep brown eyes. There seemed to be a strange aura of…mirth, and playfulness about him. He narrowly ducked a punch from the woman, now known as Tsunade, with a grin upon his face._

"_And what, Jiraiya? You saying I'm not attractive anymore?" She crossed her arms over her ample bosom, and turned her nose upwards."Very well, then. I guess that means you won't mind if I say no sex for a month then, hmm?"_

_Jiraiya was panicking now. "N-no, no! That wasn't what I meant! I-I just meant that-because of your…strong will and high status, people are a bit…nervous, to approach you! That's all! You're an amazing woman, Tsunade." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I'm more than happy that I married you."_

_She shook her head, but there was a small smile upon her lips. "Jiraiya, you never cease to amaze me. Always charming your way out of a potentially risky situation…" She snuggled closer. "Heh. Your 'negotiation' skills are second to none." These two were obviously very much so in love._

_Ino felt something tighten, deep inside. 'Love'? What was that? She'd never heard that word before._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" The high pitched tone caught the blonde's attention. Her eyes widened, at the figure who now joined the happy couple._

_She had shoulder length blond locks, and brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to spark a yearning in Ino. Those were her eyes! Who was this stranger, and why did she have Ino's eyes?_

"_Oh? What d'you have there, Alice?" Jiraiya knelt down, so he was eye level with the child. She grinned._

"_It's a toad! See? Ribbit-ribbit!" The man chuckled, as the child waved her hands frantically. The poor toad was going to be sick._

"_Ah-ah-ah, Alice. Toads go 'croak'. Frogs go 'ribbit'." Alice merely stared at him, in wide eyed wonder. "Ohh…croak! Croak!" Tsunade sighed, in mock exasperation._

"_Great, now she'll never want to learn about the all-mighty slug! Who's the Hokage here? She should take after me!"_

"_Mommy likes slugs? Ooh…what's a slug?" The woman chuckled, ruffling Alice's short blonde locks. "Let it go now, hon. It's time for us to return home." The girl nodded, ambling over to the grass. "Bye-bye, croak-croak!" She waved happily as the amphibian hopped away, before returning to her mother's side. With a quick swoop, she had scooped Alice into her arms._

"_Ahh, this was a nice outing, huh?" They turned around and made their way back __down the path._

"_Yep. So…" Jiraiya folded his arms behind his head. "Were you really serious about that 'no-sex' thing?"_

"_Jiraiya! Not in front of the kid!"_

_The images and voices faded away into the darkness, as Ino stood there in silence._

"_I-Ino…Ino…INO!" The tears began to flow freely, as she fell to her knees._

_She was Ino! Not Alice! Who was Alice? Not Ino! So why…why did she look so much like Ino? Why did she have Ino's eyes? And who were those people? Did they belong to Ino as well? Who was Alice? The confusion and anguish was eating away at her insides. She threw her head back, and let loose a piercing scream._

**….**

"IIIIIINOOOOOO!"

The heart wrenching cry caught Sakura off-guard, as she nearly tripped out of fright.

_Was that-was that really Ino? _The pinkette let out a shuddering breath, as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Turning yet another corner, she almost leapt in joy, as her eyes landed upon an open door. There was nowhere else-the blonde had to be inside!

"Ino!" Sakura skidded through the doorway.

The blonde was crumpled on the floor, in a sobbing heap. Sakura's heart almost stopped. What had happened? Why was she crying? She rushed forward, grabbing Ino's shoulders in her frantic grasp. "Ino! Ino! Snap out of it! Ino! It's me! It's Sakura!" She wasn't sure what to do, other than shake the poor girl into a more coherent state.

"…_me…me…Ino…me…Sakura!"_

With a jolt, the blonde looked up at Sakura, blue eyes wide and teary. But the expression on her face was one of surprise. She blinked.

"Oh, Ino! Thank God!" She wrapped her arms around the young girl, inhaling her scent and enjoying the feel of her silky golden locks against her skin. Ino was still stunned.

"Sa…ku-ra?" The pinkette's breath caught in her throat. She pulled away, to stare straight on into baby blue orbs.

"Say that again."

**….**

"What? You can't be serious!"

Anko slammed her hand down upon the tabletop, eyes blazing with disbelief and fury. Next to her stood Kakashi, who was reading his book, as usual.

Tsunade spun around in her chair. "You heard me right, Anko. It's no joke. I'm sending you two out on a retrieval mission."

"B-but what about Sound?" Anko was stunned. Tsunade was a drunk yes, but somebody had obviously spiked her brew with something funky! This was madness!

"Your second-in-commands are more than capable of holding them off." Tsunade took another long sip from her sake bottle. Anko growled in frustration.

"But you saw what Sound did that time! What if they come back, with more weapons and militia? It's quite easy for Orochimaru to get the weak to do his dirty work! I should know-I used to be one of them." Kakashi raised his gaze, watching as Anko clenched her fist, trying to suppress the memories.

"Please, Hokage-sama. Tsunade." Anko was begging. "Call off this rescue mission. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed into amber slits. "My daughter is worth more than the world, thank you very much."

"But she's not even your daughter anymore!" Anko's fists pounded into the tabletop below her. "That thing is just a shell! It's just a"-

"SILENCE!" Instantly, Anko backed off. Tsunade rose from her seat, to tower over the now meek ANBU commander. "You will not speak that way of her. Do you understand?" Anko nodded slowly, eyes cast downwards.

"You two," Tsunade began, in as even a tone as she could muster, "will follow the signal to its location, and you will bring her back. Use any means necessary. You will contact me if the situation requires anything otherwise. And you will only attack on my command. Is that clear?" Both Anko and Kakashi quickly saluted in agreement.

"Very well. Alert your seconds. Fill them in on their new responsibilities. That is all." With a short wave, Tsunade dismissed them from her office. As the door clicked shut, she sighed and gulped down another shot of her favorite liquor.

"Shizune, you're a damn genius. Though I'd never say it to your face…don't wanna give you a complex, now do I?" She spun around, to stare out the window. The sun was setting, and the sky was a striking array of pink and purple shades, with some orange thrown in for good measure. She closed her eyes.

"Just take it one day at a time. Don't worry, Ino…I'm coming for you, baby." She leaned back.

"I'm not losing another one."

**….**

"So, is that everything?"

Kakashi and Anko stood in another office, along with two other figures. One appeared extremely bored and irritated, while the other seemed quite serious.

"Yes, Shikamaru. That's everything." Kakashi rolled his eyes, one hidden by his Hokage kingdom headband. Of all the possible choices, he'd ended up with this guy.

It wasn't that Nara Shikamaru was a lousy fighter. Far from it. In fact, he was very skilled in combat. Plus, he was a master of shadow-related attacks. And to top it all off, he was a genius with an IQ of 200 or more. It was just his attitude that irked Kakashi. Always acting like everything was such a burden for him-it got old after a while.

"So you expect us to work together as well, Mitarashi-sama?" Anko sighed at the moniker. She shook her head at the speaker, a female with short spiky blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Kiyomi just didn't get it. I mean, it was nice to know that the girl had such high respect for her, but being addressed that way on a constant basis was just annoying.

"Takino, there's no need for formalities. For the last bloody time, call me Anko. And yes, you two will be working together. Since we're going to be gone for who knows how long, we need everything to be as tight and fool-proof as possible. Start training together, top of the morning tomorrow. Got it?"

Both parties nodded. Anko waved them away with a flick of her hand.

"Jesus Christ. I could really go for a drink…" The purple haired female rubbed her temples, as she pulled off her coat.

"Same here. Too bad I'm completely broke." The silver haired male had returned his gaze to his familiar orange novel. Anko groaned. "If I'm willing to pay, would you be willing to provide the company?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Works for me." He stood up, replacing his novel in his back pocket.

Together, they strode out of the room, both equally clueless as to what lay in store for them on the horizon.

**A/N: And another chapter completed Yahoo. I was feeling inspired, so I ended up pulling another all-nighter on Monday, just to finish this in time for Friday (today). Hope you enjoyed. Yeah, the humor was a little lacking in this one, but I figured it was about time to explain a bit about Ino's past. How did it turn out so far? Hope it wasn't boring...it will have a part in this fic. A rather important part. For now, though...just watch the mayhem unfold. Hee.**

**Oh-I also have a rather important question, and I'd really appreciate some feedback for it. We've already established SasuxNaru as one of the side pairings, but I was planning on throwing in a couple more. And now, I'm stumped. Which would you prefer:**

**.AnkoxTayu,**

**OR**

**.AnkoxKaka?**

**If I choose AxT, then that will lead to KakaxOC. If I choose AxK, that'll lead to ShizuxOC, or ShikaxOC. But I was just curious. If you have a preference, let me know in your reviews.**

**Okay, next time: Uhh...I don't know. We'll see. Hee. Feedback is loved and appreciated. **


	5. Sharing Is Caring

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Wow, more friends/fans! I'm touched, I really am! Here we go-dedication time! kirbygirl13, MistressDeidara, xXDemonicaXx, Death Sword, DarkInu418, pigtopus, AponiRainbow, Sage DarkTalon, Milo, Heart-san, NagiShizu, KiraFox, Shy-Rainbow, Lunarcycle, Sakura0890, IYukiKitsune-chanI, Freiya, GreenHawk, random-randomize, Krissy Sabaku, NightGal, BeachJoe, cocnuy, wolvesovereignty, sakushi12, man-chan, Alex2026, DojomistressAmbychan, Dak, Develon Heart, naruto1134, Mirai No Dinurs, Osirus2009, chelein, XFireworx, and spzl! Thank you all, very much! Especially since things have been so freaking crazy recently...^^;**

**Alright. On with the update!**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Ino, what did you just say?"

Sakura gripped the blonde's shoulders tightly. Her green eyes were bulging. Had the mysterious female from the sky just uttered her first words? A.K.A, the pinkette's name?

"Ino?" She blinked, baby blues returning to their original luster. Sakura wiped the tears away from her face, but her gaze never wavered. "Ino, what did you just say?"

"Ino?" She tilted her head, obviously puzzled. The pinkette groaned under her breath. _Don't tell me that she's already forgotten! _Sakura loosened her grip, running a hand through her short vibrant locks. She had been hoping that Ino had at least been making progress…that she could talk now.

The blonde watched, fascinated. _Sakura-chan…_the words echoed in her head suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked on. She blinked again. "Sa…ku…ra…chan?" The words were drawn out and broken, but it was enough to get the pinkette's attention once again. She whirled around.

"You said my name." The confirmation was enough to make her dance for joy. Ino could speak! She wasn't completely helpless! Sakura had to resist the urge to scoop the petite blonde into her arms and swing her around.

Luckily-or unluckily, depending on the point of view, another elderly woman happened to step through the opened doorway, and promptly chewed them out for being in the Teacher's Lounge. After apologizing profusely, and making up an excuse about Ino being a possible new transfer student who had gotten lost, the two females managed to slip out into the hall.

Sakura breathed out in relief. "Yeesh…I wasn't sure that old biddy would buy that load about you being from Sweden, Ino." The pinkette winced-stereotypes irritated her to no end. Like the guys who always thought she was easy and the girls who thought she was crazy simply because of her pink hair. Which was 100% natural, mind you.

"Sa-ku-ra…chan?" Ino shuffled closer, looking up at the stressed female. She was completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Ino! You did it again!" She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close, grinning from ear to ear. It was only when they turned the corner that she realized exactly what it looked like. She nearly jumped away from Ino, and the blonde merely giggled. She liked being close to the pink hair. She crept over, and poked at her wide brow once again. "Ino!"

Sakura groaned. "Oh, not this again, Ino!" She tried to swat the girl's hand away, but she refused to cease with her actions. It was only when Sakura nearly prodded herself in the eye that she realized she was fighting a losing battle. The only way she'd be able to stop the blonde would be by grabbing her hand and forcefully holding it down. And she knew what _that_ would look like.

So, as humiliating as it was, she allowed the girl to leave her outstretched fingers upon her brow. Seriously, why was she so obsessed with her forehead? She was self-conscious enough about it as it was!

"Eh? Sakura-san?" The low voice instantly made her cheeks and ears flush. As much as it pained her to do so, she looked up. There before her stood none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He had one eyebrow raised, and a smirk threatened to spread out over his lips. "I see that you…decided to bring your new little…friend with you today?"

Sakura glared irritably. "I didn't 'decide' to. I had to. Who knows what she would have done otherwise? Burn the apartment complex down, probably."

"Ah. I…see." Those were the only words that would pass from the male's lips at that time. Looks like his blond wasn't the most…_troublesome_ one on the block anymore.

**…**

In the kingdom of Hokage, it was exactly 6:00 am. Shikamaru was currently sparring with Kiyomi on the ANBU Team A training grounds.

As she swung a strong punch at his head, he ducked to avoid it. As he leapt to the side however, he suddenly sneezed, and stumbled on the landing. Kiyomi easily pinned him with a kunai to his throat. She looked down at him quizzically. "Are you alright, Nara-san?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He couldn't believe that he had lost a training battle because of a sneeze. He ignored the female's outstretched hand, and pushed himself to his feet. He furrowed his brow as he rubbed his nose. "Tch…annoying."

The blonde brushed a strand of spiky hair away from her cold eyes. "Someone's talking about you, Nara-san." He deadpanned, and shot her a glance that clearly wasn't amused.

"Knock it off with the honorifics please, will ya Kiyomi? And now is not the time to be dabbling in old wives tales." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We have about two hours left until we're supposed to see Anko and Kakashi off for their mission. So pick up the pace, huh?"

The blonde quickly bowed in apology, and returned to her fighting stance. Shika followed her actions. He shook his head sharply.

_Sheesh…how troublesome._

**…**

Ino suddenly allowed her hand to drop from Sakura's prominent brow, as she made her way over to where the stunned male stood. She seemed to be studying him. After a few moments, she finally spoke. "Sa-ku-ra-chan. Saku-ra-chan." She blinked at his surprised expression. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura's jaw was hanging, but she managed to keep her emotions in check. Rushing over to the perky blonde, she shoved her behind her frame, and shot a grin at Sasuke.

"Yep! She can speak now! Isn't that grrreat?" The young Uchiha male was now looking at the pinkette as if he wanted her to be committed. Since when did Sakura do Tony the Tiger impressions?

"Uh…so, I'm assuming you taught her to do that?" He blinked, as Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. At this moment, she was really beginning to remind him of Naruto.

"Uh, no actually. She…learned that on her own. I don't know how, but…" she bit her lower lip, at a loss for words. Sasuke sighed.

"And you call yourself a nurse in training." The pinkette glowered at these words. "Hey! Just what is that supposed to mean, Raven? That I'm stupid or something?"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes, as Sakura began to sweat, a vein throbbing in her prominent forehead. He snorted at the reaction. She was studying the human body and mind-yet she had no clue what was wrong with this stranger?

As she trained her green glare upon him, a startling question suddenly invaded his mind. One that hadn't arisen-until now. He chose to finally voice it. "Sakura…how, exactly, did you and…Ino meet?"

"A-ack!" The pinkette gulped. Inside, her mind was flying into a frenzy.

_Shit! SHIT! How the hell do I answer him? Should I lie? Avoid the question? Invoke the Fifth Amendment? Tell the truth? I-I don't know! I don't know! _Outwardly, she was as white as milk. Her lips were curved down, like gravity itself had given up on her smile. Her arms were hanging limp as well. It was as if the girl had completely shut down.

'POKE' "Ino. Ino, Ino." The blonde was once again prodding at the girl's large brow. It seemed to wake her from her daze. She opened her mouth to reply-

"SAKU-CHAN! There you are!"

The pinkette nearly screamed, as she was forced to quickly sidestep. A red and grey blur flew at her, before stumbling and landing face down, rear in air. "Oww…"

"Kasuga. The one-man fan club." Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky locks. He'd never get an answer now. And like hell he was going to spend more than five minutes near this babbling idiot. He turned around. "Later, Sakura."

"H-HEY! D-don't leave me with-with him!" She tried to run after him, but was held back by a still furiously curious Ino. Her jaw dropped lower and lower, as the Uchiha grew smaller and smaller, until her finally rounded the corner, fading into the distance.

"Hey, Saku-chan! Gee, it's been so long! Did ya miss me?" Tori was now on his feet, grinning from ear. A rapidly swelling red bump was on his forehead, right above his left eyebrow. But apparently, he was ignoring the pain. Either that, or he was really that dense.

"H-hello, Tori-san." Sakura was ready to snap. Grabbing Ino's wrist, she began dragging the blonde behind her down the hallway. She had to find her English class-and _fast_. Things were bad enough as is today-she really didn't need 'assault and battery' on her permanent record as well.

"Hey, who's your friend? She's cute!" Tori was easily keeping up the pace, and was now smiling at Ino like there was no tomorrow. She blinked her wide blue eyes-who was this new face? And why was he so…shiny? And bouncy? It was so strange.

"Nobody of importance, Tori!" Sakura could now hear the murmurs of the crowds. Halleluiah! She could lose him in them! She began jogging, Ino trailing behind her like a blonde balloon. "Ino?"

"Aw, come on! If she's with you, she's gotta be a somebody!" He stuck out a hand. "The name's Kasuga Tori! Nice to meet you, babe!"

Ino stared in curiosity. What was she supposed to do? Did he want her to spit on it? To bite it? To smell it? And it didn't help that Sakura kept moving so fast…the blonde's head was spinning.

'SCREECH' "Shit." Sakura was trapped. She had reached the crowds, yes-but she was now at a four way intersection. When had they passed this place? She didn't remember it from when Ino was carrying her! Then again, Ino had been running pretty fast.

"So, Saku-chan…" Tori was now leaning against her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She stiffened. He was touching her…he was touching her! Did he not understand the meaning of personal space?

"Ino?" she blinked. The pink-haired one did not look happy. She glanced up at the male who was currently whispering into her ear. She furrowed her brow. Was it because of this hyperactive being? Well, she would put a stop to it right now!

"So…are you free later on after-Yipe!" Sakura suddenly felt the weight being lifted from her neck. She turned around…

'WHAM' "LADYSMITH BLACK MOMBAZZO!" Sakura's scream was loud enough to startle the Environmental Studies group on the other side of the campus. They were just amazed that it hadn't broken the glass.

"I-I-INO! What the fuck?" Sakura's green eyes threatened to pop out from her head, as she simply stared at what had just gone down before her. Ino had grabbed Tori by his waist, and raised him above her head, as easily as if he were a twig. She'd then thrown him onto the ground. He'd flipped in the air before landing on his back. Now he was looking up, color drained from his face, and pupils almost nonexistent in his bulging white orbs. Ino was smiling.

"Ino, Ino!" She skipped over to the startled pinkette, and proceeded to swing her arms around her neck. "Sakura-chan!" She nuzzled the stunned girl's collar with her nose.

Now the crowds were swarming around, murmuring and chattering. Sakura's heartbeat was pounding in her ears, as the whispers began to reach her.

"Whoa…that blonde is stacked."

"Who's the pink headed chick?"

"Hey, isn't that Kasuga? That desperate dumbass?"

"He was trying to ask me out last week! I totally torched him with my rejection!"

"Whoa-that girl is strong!"

"Dude-somebody should get her on the Heavy lifters team!"

"Screw that! Just get her number! She's fucking sexy!"

"Hey…why is she being so touchy-feely with that bitch?"

"Oi-maybe they're gay for each other?"

"Hot lez sex! Sweet!"

"Eew! She doesn't deserve that piece of ass!"

"Yeah, anyone can be converted with a good bit of"-

"AUGH!" Without another thought, Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, and began shoving her way through the crowds. Screw classes today! She had to get off of this campus!

"I'm so stupid! I should've left you at home! A demolished apartment would be far better than this!" She elbowed a stocky male in the chest, and turned a corner.

"Ino?" Her chest was starting to hurt. Why wasn't the pink-haired one smiling? She looked…even more scrunched up than before in her face. She watched, as she lowered her head, growling. Her palm slammed into a wall, as she struggled to keep her balance.

After what felt like forever, they finally reached the main entrance. Sakura kicked the double doors open, and flew down the stairs. Ino could only follow her, hand clutched over her heart. She darted across the green lawn, and over the sidewalk, past the bus stop, and down the road. When she reached a nearby park, she finally collapsed underneath a large oak tree.

Ino stood, looking down at her shivering frame. Her legs were drawn up against her breasts, and her head was pressed against her knees. The only sound coming from her were soft, shuddering breaths. The blonde tilted her head. "Ino?" she reached down. "Sakura-chan"-

"Don't touch me!"

**...**

"Alright. Do you have all the necessary supplies?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Communication earpieces, electronic record logs, converters, portable tracking systems, and weapons-only to be used as a last resort."

"Good."

It was now 8:00am in the kingdom of Hokage, and Anko and Kakashi were preparing to leave on their retrieval mission. They stood, poised and ready at the Launching grounds. A white capsule stood a few feet away, waiting to be sent into space.

"Well…Lead Scientist, is everything set?" Along with their second in commands, the Hokage herself, and Shizune, the Launch grounds were empty.

The brunette nodded quickly, and headed into a nearby dome. Inside lay the control panel that would send the two captains on their way. Tsunade inhaled deeply.

"Alright. Godspeed, and best of luck to both of you. May you-and Ino-come back safely." The captains said nothing, but merely saluted. Tsunade returned the familiar gesture. She watched, as they turned away, and headed towards the travel pod.

'FWMP' "Uh?" Kiyomi's eyes widened slightly. A small orange novel had fallen from Kakashi's back pocket.

She knew that these books were important to him. He always had them on him. What they contained was of no concern to her-if he was keeping them close, then that was all she needed to know. Kiyomi rushed forward, much to Shikamaru and everyone else's surprise, to pick it up. "Hatake-san!"

"Eh?" The silver haired commander turned around. His uncovered eyebrow raised in realization and mild shock, as the blonde female jogged up to him. She extended a hand. In it was none other than his Icha-Icha novel.

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't even noticed it had fallen out…where had his skills gone? He watched, as Anko's subordinate proceeded to bow before him. "You dropped this, sir."

"Well…so I did." The female still took no notice or care of the book cover in her hands-what she currently held was a volume from the most notorious erotica series in the history of Hokage. It was…rather refreshing, actually. And when was the last time they, in particular, had shared such a close moment...? His eyes crinkled as he smiled-though it was covered by his mask.

"Thank you…Kiyomi-san." He reached out to take the book from her grasp. As he pulled back, his fingers happened to brush over the girl's own slender digits. He couldn't help but notice-they were so cold.

Kiyomi blinked. _He…thanked me…so casually. And his hands… _Piercing blue eyes darted up, to briefly meet deep brown. Although it was short, she felt a heat brush over her cheeks. This was the first time she'd actually been up close to him-face to face-in a _long _while...and the energy was a complete 180.

But before the full memory could flash across her mind's eye, a sharp voice cut through the air. "Oi! Kakashi! We don't have all day! Time to haul ass!" The moment was done. He turned away, shuffling over to where Anko stood, arms crossed and looking obviously impatient.

"Hey." The blonde jumped-she hadn't even heard Shika creep up next to her. _Whoops-almost brought on an awkward moment there. _Trying to regain her composure, she cleared her throat before replying. "Yes? What is it, Na-Shikamaru?"

"You seemed to zone out for a moment there. What's up?" The last thing he needed was his new partner getting sick on him.

She blinked. "I-I'm fine. Nothing wrong. We should stand back now-they'll be setting off any minute." The male shrugged, and followed her. A total lie. But it was good enough for him at the moment. Still…females and their moods. So troublesome.

"Counting down, now!" The three outside observers placed the headphones over their ears. Rocket engines were loud. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

_Anko-san…Kakashi-san…take care. _Kiyomi bit her lower lip, as she watched the pod door slam shut automatically.

_Yeesh…let's hope that Sound learned their lesson, and don't bother coming back. I'm not exactly certain of victory this time around…_Shikamaru folded his hands behind his head, and narrowed his eyes.

"…two…one! Ignition on! Engines on! Course set! Ready…steady…GO!"

'VWOOM' The boosters roared to life, as the capsule slowly rose up from the landing pad. After a few moments of hovering, there was a loud 'BANG'. The propellers began spinning, and the pod shot into the air. Faster…farther…until it was nothing more than smoke trails in the sky.

Tsunade sighed. Her eyes never left the infinite blue, stretching out above her. All she could do now was cross her fingers…and pray. She'd never been religious. But in this case, she'd be willing to undergo an entire biblical transformation if it meant that Ino would return safe and sound into her arms.

"And now…we wait."

**…**

"Hmph. Fucking blonde cow."

Far away, in a tall pine tree, Tayuya watched the scene with a scope. A disdainful sneer was twisted upon her face.

These were the people that Anko had chosen to ultimately devote herself to? To give her life for? A fat blonde whore, and a kingdom that was better off dead? "Fucking pathetic!" She spat, and blew a strand of deep fiery magenta hair from her eyes.

Casting her gaze downward, her glare darkened further as it landed upon the two replacement captains. Kiyomi in particular earned a sharp, barking laugh from her mouth. "So, that's the little twat that she chose to train over me? What a goddamn waste!"

She grit her teeth, as the memories began to resurface in her mind. Days of a time when she was actually happy…proud of being alive…merciful…and in love.

"No…no! Fuck that! I will not cry! Not for her! Not over that bitch." She furiously wiped at her eyes, and tucked the scope back in her side pouch. Straightening up, she turned and leapt, landing upon another treetop. She continued her frantic pace, drowning her new emotions in the speed.

_Well…now, it all rests on Orochimaru-sama. If he says yes…then, we'll give 'em hell. _She smirked bitterly. She really hoped he would. She had something to give to Anko…a special gift. That Kiyomi or whoever-she was going to be the first to go. And Anko would be receiving her head on a silver platter.

"Be prepared, Barbie bitch-you're on my shitlist now." Chuckling darkly to herself, she stuck out an arm, and swung around a tree trunk. Dropping down through the underbrush, she landed on all fours, and began running. Oh, the preparations…she had to start training. She was going to be in tip-top shape when she finally came face to face with that underling.

**…**

"'sigh' So…how long will this trip be, you think?"

Kakashi had his feet propped up on the table before him, Icha-Icha novel opened and inches away from his nose. He cast a bored glance at Anko, who was currently scanning over the map.

"Who knows? Two days, three-maybe a week? It all depends…as soon as the tracker picks up her signal, the engines will increase the gas. For now…we're just floating along." She groaned, and sat up. Tilting her head, she smiled as a loud 'CRACK' filled the air. "Ahh…much better."

She glanced around the capsule. It was rather roomy, with bright yellow walls and a couple of comfy chairs that would fold out into beds. A table lay between them, but was currently being used as a footrest. A counter sat in the back, with a sink, cupboards and stove. Next to it was a door, which led to the bathroom facilities. And on both sides of the pod were circular windows, one to each end. All in all, comfy enough.

"'sigh' So, then…while we're waiting…care for a game of poker?" Anko's gaze shot down to Kakashi's reclining figure. He held a deck of cards, and was currently shuffling them. She grinned. "Alright, Mr. Copy Nin-just be prepared to lose." Sashaying over, she plopped down in the chair across from him, watching as he dealt out the hands to each of them.

Yep-it was going to be a _long_ trip.

**…**

'WHAM'

"Oi, Tayuya-san! How was the scouting trip?"

"Put a fucking sock in it, Sakon! Or Ukon-I don't know, both of you! Just fucking shut up!"

Tayuya had finally returned to the base, and was currently marching up the stairs. She had given her report to Orochimaru-sama, and he was pleased with the results. But apparently not enough so to immediately declare war once more upon Hokage. Which pissed her off to no end. Damn it, she wanted to kill something already! She wanted to see that Kiyomi bitch dead and buried!

She groaned, and slumped against the wall. As it was, she'd have to settle for another alternative…in the form of a green haired, virginal sex kitten who was five feet away from her. She grinned wickedly, licking her lips, as she strode over.

"Well, hello there my lovely lady. What's a hot bitch like you doing all alone up here?" Her smirk grew, as the female's eyes flashed with both recognition-and fear. _Such_ a turn-on.

Yep-it was going to be a_ long_ wait.

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! I am SO SORRY for the long wait-shit's been tight. What else can I say? I've been working myself to the bone outside of here. Yeah...again, the humor was a bit lacking. But things will hopefully, be better in the next update! Yes, Ino is...very naive when it comes to how the world works. While Sakura...is **_**too**_** informed of how things go down. An interesting combination, or no? That's for you to decide.**

**Now, Kakashi and Anko are on a crash course with Earth-and a VERY stressed out college student. How will that turn out? Well...you'll have to watch for yourself. Hee. But I've got a few ideas in mind...Oh yes, how did you enjoy Tayuya getting a bit of the spotlight here? Still undecided about the pairings, so right now, everybody's getting a piece of the action. Did it work for you guys? Honestly...I'm very curious as to her character in the regular series. So, most likely...she'll have a decent role in this story. No matter how the pairings turn out.**

**Which reminds me-currently, the vote stands at 4 for AxT/KxOC, 1 for AxK/SxOC, and 1 Undecided. I'm still looking for more votes though, so if you haven't already done so, throw in your two cents. Okay? If you don't want to voice it through a review, I have a new poll up on my profile, featuring the two main choices, plus a couple others. But...yes, I need help here. ^^; And...I like hearing the various opinions/thoughts from all of you.**

**Okay, next chapter: Saku and Ino go through a rough patch, and Orochimaru makes an unexpected move! Hopefully, I can get this next update out quicker than this one. I apologize again for the delay. Hugs and chocolate chip cookies for all of you. I love you. Seriously. :)**

**=^.^=**


	6. I Want You To Want Me

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! Happy Friday the 13th! Sorry for the late update, but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy! Before we begin, it's time, once again, for thank yous and dedications! Here we go! kirbygirl13, MistressDeidara, XxDemonicaxX, Death Sword, SatinBtweenLinez, Don Homo, NagiShizu, Shy-Rainbow, AponiRainbow, RainbowPacman, Sakura0890, DarkInu418, Sage-DarkTalon, wolvesovereignty, Alphawolf69, KiraFox, DojomistressAmbyChan, pigtopus, spizle, IYukiKitsune-chanI, Milo, Heart-san, random-randomize, GreenHawk, Freiya, Ame Ryuokami, BeachJoe, Krissy Sabaku, NightGal, cocuy, Alex2026, man-chan, sakushi12, -ice-spud-, Dak, Develon Heart, Mirai No Dinurs, Salacious Vixen, Osirus2009, inuyouko, animekidd675, naruto1134, and xFireWorx! Thank you all, for following my fic, giving me support, and putting up with all the long waits...I'm really sorry 'bout that. Really. ^^;**

**Alright. Now, on with the chapter!  
**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Just stay away from me, Ino!"

Sakura was doing her best to keep her breathing steady and her breaths low, but her frustration was easily slipping through the cracks. Flashing green orbs darted up, to lock with confused blue. Slowly, the pinkette staggered to her feet.

"I…I d-don't know who you are. And-and you know what? I don't care! I don't care anymore! S-so just-just leave me alone!" And with that outburst, Sakura had taken off running.

"I-Ino?" The blonde could only stare, as Sakura's figure grew smaller and smaller against the horizon line. She squinted her eyes, desperately trying to make her out. But it was no use. She was gone; blurred in with the hustle and bustle of the city.

"_I don't know who you are. And you know what? I don't care anymore! So just leave me alone!" _A sharp pain shot through the girl's chest, right beneath her left breast, as the pink haired one's words rang fresh in her mind. Her eyes began to well up with the familiar sensation of hot tears. Just like before.

"I-Ino…Sakura-chan…" she reached out limply, as if trying to grab a hold of the retreating girl and pull her back. But Sakura was long gone.

"I-Ino…Ino, Ino…" This feeling…it was just like the one from her strange vision earlier. The one with the child who looked just like her. It was horrible then-still horrible now. She sniffled, and frantically began to wipe at her eyes. That's what Sakura had done before.

"S-Sakura-chan…Ino-Ino n-n-neeedss…" The words were stretched and warped upon her tongue, as she tried frantically to grasp the foreign syllables. "N-need-needs…yooou…" The last part came out like a muffled howl; a soft whimper, like a wounded dog. Tentatively, she took a few steps forward.

"N-needs…needs Sakura-chan…Ino needs…" she was trying so hard to get the words to come out right. All she could see, in her mind's eye, was the girl with the vibrant pink locks and prominent brow. Her head suddenly lifted, and she looked up to the sky. "Ino needs Sakura-chan!" Her blue eyes flashed with determination, as something clicked deep inside.

She had done it! She had said the right words! She had to find Sakura-chan-find her, and tell her what she had learned. The pink hair would be happy, and then…she'd make Ino's chest stop hurting. With a newfound joy in her step, she skipped down the road in the pinkette's direction, a big sunny smile upon her face.

_Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…_

**……**

"Shit! What was I thinking…"

Sakura was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the next one to arrive. She'd just been running blindly after chewing Ino out at the park-and now, here she was. She had no idea where she was going-but at this moment, she had to get away. Make tracks. Escape.

"Bringing a total stranger home-yeah, smooth move, Haruno!" She snorted, as a clump of pink hair fell in her face. She didn't bother brushing it aside.

Ever since that girl had shown up from out of nowhere-literally-Sakura's life hadn't been the same. Had it only been one freaking day? She'd allowed her to stay only because she felt sorry for her, and she hadn't wanted to look like a fool. But in the end…she'd totally screwed up. Ino had turned her life upside down.

"Ino…where are you from, anyway? What the hell are you, exactly?" She shook her head, and rubbed at her eyes, as images of the giggly blonde flashed through her mind. Ino lying on top of her, nude. Ino on the bus. Ino in her arms, crying. At this, Sakura bit her lip. Such pain…and she'd never figured out what had caused it, either. She shook her head once more.

Ino throwing Tori flat on his back-at that one, she had to smile, as crazy as it was. Maybe now, he'd finally get the message that she just wasn't into him. Her mind began to drift even further. Ino on her bed. Ino nuzzling her neck. Ino in the bathtub…Ino cupping her breast in her delicate hand…and giving it a light squeeze…

"W-what? No!" Sakura's head shot up, as she let out a cry, scaring yet another flock of pigeons away. She wasn't gay! She wasn't! And even if she was…she'd never fall for a complete stranger, who not only screwed her over, but wasn't even from this planet!

"Argh!" She balled her fists up tight, and pressed them against her forehead. What the hell was going on? Why her?! Did she have a target or something painted on her back, signifying to the cosmos 'Yeah, go right ahead! Mess with me all you like!'? At this point, she had no clues at all.

_Ino…just what the hell are you, anyway. And what…are you doing to me? _ Letting out an irritated groan, Sakura stood up.

As confused and aggravated as she was with the blonde, she had also been the first to lend her a hand. Her communication skills were sorely lacking, so she'd have one heck of a time trying to survive on the streets. And if anything were to happen to her…Sakura would never forgive herself.

"Damn it. Me and my bleeding heart…" So, after all of the chaos and confusion caused by one curvy, leggy, naïve blue-eyed blonde, the pinkette was about to go searching for her-to bring said chaos back into her life again. Wonderful. Made about as much sense as anything else so far.

With a heavy sigh, she shoved her hands into her pockets and made her way back to the park. Hopefully, the blonde hadn't run off, if she was lucky. Then again…Ino did have a tendency to fidget and wander. A lot. A whole lot.

"……aw, crap." And with that, Sakura broke into a run.

**……**

"Ino, Ino Ino…"

The blonde was singing a random melody to herself, as she continued on along down the crowded streets. She hadn't made any turns so far-apparently, she believed that Sakura had stuck to one straight path while rushing off. So Ino would too.

She didn't notice any of the stares she was receiving-from little old ladies and tiny children, haggard parents with ungrateful teenagers, and bashful young men fiddling with whatever was nearby. Hats, ties, shirt collars, hair-all were smoothed and mussed once more, as the blonde made her way through.

Finally though, she reached a dead end, and was forced to make a turn. She was certain that the pink hair wouldn't have wandered into a place called 'Konoha Shopping Center'. This new path took her down a quieter, more shady section of town. Filled with liquor stores and pawn shops, sex shops and nightclubs, and a couple of dingy apartment complexes, this was not a good place for an attractive girl to be roaming around in.

"Well, well, well…hey, baby. What's your sign?" A low chuckle floated into her ears from the left, and she turned around slowly. A curious expression was upon her face. Who was this? She didn't know this voice.

From the shadows of a battered overhead stepped three males. The speaker was dressed in a brown leather jacket, white shirt and faded blue jeans. The other two were in cargo shorts and button up tops with polo neck collars. One was black, the other red. All three were leering. Ino only blinked.

"What's a fine honey like you doin'…way out here?" The one in black shuffled closer, eyeing her up and down. Ino blinked once more. Was there something wrong with him? The way his head was bobbing up and down like that-it didn't seem natural.

The third male, clad in red, let out a snicker. "Hey, maybe she's lost. You lost, little birdy?" At this, all three began laughing. Ino still didn't understand. And here she'd thought that one male was weird-the hyperactive one she had removed from the pink hair's shoulder.

"Oi. You speak at all, girl? Can you talk? Hel-lo?" The leader waved his hand in front of her face, and snapped his fingers. At the mention of 'speaking', Ino finally opened her mouth.

"I…I need to find Sakura-chan!" The three men gaped.

After a few moments of silence, the leader grinned. "Hey…we could help you with that."

The second male's eyebrows rose, before he too broke into a wide smile. "Yeah! I think we might've-seen her around. Maybe."

"Yeah, come with us, lil' chicky-poo-we'll help you find this...'Sakura-chan'." The third guy was now nodding slowly, the same wicked grin plastered upon his stubbly face.

Ino's own face broke into a joyous smile. So nice! These three were nothing like that strange person before! They were going to help her find Sakura-chan! She nodded eagerly, and another series of chuckles spread through the small group.

"Alright then. Let's…get going." The leader slipped his arm around Ino's slim waist, as they headed up the road. The two men behind him shared knowing winks. They were finally going to get some! Just their luck that they'd run into such a hot-but utterly stupid girl. It was true-blondes really were dumb.

**……**

"……mm…"

It was mid-evening or so in the Sound village. In an upstairs room at Orochimaru's base, a figure was stirring beneath thick, deep violet blankets. With a sharp toss, they flew back, as a nude figure sat up upon the bed. Deep magenta locks fell forward over pale, scarred skin, and a slim build.

"Fucking hell…I think I slept through dinner. Shit…" Tayuya yawned and stretched, hair falling back behind her shoulders. She rubbed at her neck, chest moving slightly as she shifted, to glance over at her left. Another figure was huddled under the blankets, head barely visible on the pillow. She scoffed, and sat up. "Yeesh…heavy sleeper." Then, she grinned. "Of course, it was her first time and all…"

She crossed the room, making her way to a door at the very end. As she grabbed the handle, a chill shot through her body, and she cursed once more. Bloody doorknob-it was so cold. Her nipples had hardened at the sensation.

'CREEEAK…' The door slowly swung open, and Tayuya stepped inside. It was a bathroom. This was one of the many spare rooms in Orochimaru-sama's manor. He never used them-so why would he care if his soldiers did? She stepped inside, and flicked on the light.

Man, what a day. She couldn't wait until she was back on the killing fields again. She headed for the sink, and gave her reflection a quick once-over.

"Fucking bags…" she scowled, and rubbed at her cheeks. She really could use more sleep-but nowadays, she was too tightly wound to truly rest. It was amazing that she'd been out this long in the first place. But sex did take a lot out of you.

She cast an almost bored expression down to her hands. She remembered where they had been, just a few hours ago…exploring the tight inner cavers of a virginal underling. She smirked at the memory.

Naomi-or was it Nanami? God, she sucked at names. But she had been a loud one. It had taken some persuasion-as well as a bit of cornering-but in the end, the girl had truly gotten into it. After the initial pain of being penetrated for the first time, her whimpers of pain had become full blown screams of pleasure. Because Tayuya knew damn well what she was doing.

'FSSH…' she shivered slightly, as the water took a few moments to heat up. She let it run, as she wandered back, deeper into her memories.

God, such a noisy lay! And so inexperienced-she knew that virgins were supposed to be questionable in the skills department, but this? This was ridiculous! The green-haired girl had climaxed quite quickly, but when it was time for her to return the pleasure-dear God!

"Just like training fucking Lassie, or something." She shook her head. It had taken so long before she'd actually been touching her inside. Eventually, she had cum as well, but it wasn't nearly that satisfying. Virginity could be sexy-just not in this case.

"And another one down." With a soft 'SQUEAK', she turned off the faucet, and headed for the shower. Right now, she could really use one. Her feet pressed into the rubber bath mat, as she reached up towards the showerhead. Thankfully, it was flexible. She tilted it just so, before turning on the shower taps, and hitting the knob.

"Shit…" A deep sigh escaped her mouth, as she leaned back against the tiled wall. When was the last time she had been truly satisfied?

_Way, way back when…when I was younger…and she was still here…_she bit her lower lip, trying to deny those thoughts, but she couldn't. They pushed their way through. Damn shower smoke… made you all loose and sappy.

She could see it in her mind's eye, as if it were yesterday-herself, a young girl, bounding down the hallways, an eager grin upon her face. Twisting and turning down the long corridors, until she'd finally found it-the heavy mahogany door with the golden knocker in the shape of a dragon. Without bothering to grab it, she'd turned the knob, and pushed the door open. It hadn't made a sound as she slipped inside.

The pale grey-violet curtains were drawn tight, but a few hints of morning light still peeked through. The particles danced upon the plush carpet floor, as Tayuya crept over to the large, four post bed. She lifted a leg, and carefully climbed up.

"Hee hee…" There was a figure snuggled into the deep velvet sheets. She grinned, and slowly began to crawl over on all fours, until she was towering over the sleeping form. Her eyes lit up. There, dark spiky purple locks peeked over the edge of the comforter top. She let out a giggle, as she leaned forward. "One…two…three!" And with a swift yank, she had ripped the covers away.

"Rrgh…what…th' hell? Who the…who the fuck is in my room?" the figure finally sat up, and Tayuya drew in a sharp breath.

Tangled violet locks framed a startled face and flashing golden eyes. Her attire consisted of a mesh tanktop, and a black thong. In her left hand was a kunai, ready to slice at the intruder. But as soon as her eyes landed on Tayuya, she let out a sigh.

"Oh, it's just you, hon." She stretched, and the girl couldn't help noticing…just how prominent her breasts were. Not that she hadn't seen them before, it was just…being around that woman, no matter how many times, always introduced her to something new. Her eyes widened as the nipples perked, and the female groaned. "What time is it?"

"6:00am, Anko-sama!" Tayuya shot her a toothy grin. The woman shook her head. "I really don't see why you're so eager to get started this freaking early…it's cold, and I'm tired…"

Then, a playful smirk spread across her face. "However, I don't mind…a bit of quality time." And before she could say anything, Tayuya felt herself being pulled into Anko's warm embrace. Her face flushed, as the woman's ample breasts pressed against her back.

"Mm, Tayuya…always a wonderful sight to wake up to…" The girl smiled at this remark. Training could wait. Right now…she was just happy to be there, in that moment. With the one she loved.

"Ta-yu-ya…" The sing song tone made the girl giggle. She wanted to turn around, to see the expression upon the woman's face, but in her current position, it was impossible. So, she simply replied back. "What is it, Anko-sama?"

"Ah-ah-ah. No 'sama'. No monikers." And in less than a second, Tayuya had been flipped onto her back. Anko had both of her arms pinned above her head, and was staring down at her with a familiar expression…lust. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Just call me…your one and only." She leaned forward, pressing her full lips to her student's in a heated kiss. Tayuya eagerly opened her mouth, allowing the woman's tongue to slip inside. A small moan escaped her, as she felt Anko release one of her wrists, in order to glide her fingertips over her thin cloth top…and then underneath it. A shiver of anticipation shot through her, as the older woman eagerly began to knead her breast…

"Ah…ahh…" In the shower stall, Tayuya's own hand had slipped down between her legs, as all of her pain and pleasure melted into one. She was lost now; completely oblivious to all around her. All she knew…was what she saw in her mind's eye.

The one she loved. The one who had loved her. The one who had molded her into the person she was today. The one who had left her. Left her far behind. The one who was now the enemy.

The water seemed to be crashing down upon her skin, as over and over again, she saw that face, heard those words…and felt those feelings. The feelings she had tried to hide for so long.

_Anko. Anko. Oh fuck, Anko!_

And right there, under the rushing water, Tayuya finally achieved her long-awaited release-to the memories of one she'd never have.

**……**

"You called, sir?"

A faceless minion stood before Orochimaru in his main chambers. His arms were tucked behind his back, as he awaited the lord's instructions.

"Yesss…I have a message I need you to deliver for me. It is of the…utmost importance." The male nodded in understanding. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

He hissed once more. "Here-step forward." From his side, he pulled out a neatly tied scroll. The male did as he was told.

"You will deliver that to a pair on the outskirts of a forest just past Mist Country. Understand? No description is necessary-you'll know them at once when you see them. Set out now. That is all." A slight smile graced his lips, as the man nodded once more, before saluting and leaving. Most likely, he'd never see that poor fool again. These recipients tended to be a bit on the…hostile side.

"But then again…if Tsunade isn't going to fight fair, then why should I?" He leaned back in his seat. "I never was one to go by the book. And apparently…neither is ssshe." He licked his lips. "Be prepared, my old friend-this time, I'm going ssstraight…for your heart." And with that, he allowed himself to break into full-on laughter. But it was high pitched, raspy and chilling-not meant to be heard by anyone else. Not if they wished to keep their sanity-and their heads.

**……**

'YAWN' "87 bottles of Sake on the wall, 87 bottles of…'hic' Sake…"

It had been a while since Kakashi and Anko had first set out on their flight to find and retrieve Ino, and so far, they were bored out of their minds. After continuously losing at poker, Anko had challenged the copy nin to strip poker. After losing at that, she had challenged him to a drinking contest.

Now, both parties were blitzed out of their minds, and currently engaged in random activities. Anko was singing a drinking song, while Kakashi…was contemplating his toes. He'd never noticed this before-but man, he had big feet! A few spots drifted across his vision, and he absentmindedly swatted at the air to shoo them away. It didn't work.

"Jeeeeeez…" he flopped back in his seat, reclining it as far as it would go. Anko's drunken performance barely registered in his mind as he stared up at the almost fluorescent ceiling.

_Damn…how much do we weigh out here? I wonder if-_but his train of thought was cut off by a loud belch from his female companion. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Something was poking him.

"Aw, what the…" he reached around to his back pocket, ready to throw whatever it was clear to the other side of the room. But as he pulled it up to examine it, his visible eye widened in recognition.

"Icha…Icha…huh." He blinked. Then a strange memory happened to pop up suddenly.

"Oh yeah…" he snorted. "I almost lost you…right before we climbed into this-this tin can." He chuckled at his apparent cleverness. "How did I find you again?" He tilted his head, as if in concentration.

"Oh…right, right. What's her name-Kuromi? Maromi? No, no…Kiyomi! Yeah, Kiyomi…Kiyomi-san…Kiyomi-saaan…" he chuckled. She was actually…kind of pretty, if he really thought about it. Such chilling blue eyes-and yet, she seemed to exude so much warmth and caring. How interesting. How unusual.

"Uhh…let's see here…oh, nice figure too. Yeah." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "Aaaand…and her hands were soft, too. Cold, but soft. Soft. Soft-soft. Soft-soft-soft." He seemed to be rolling the word around on his tongue, to see just how many different ways it could be said. "Sooooooft." He smiled, expression covered by his mask. "What does she do again…some kind of special attack, or something. An ability…oh, Anko would know." He sat up straight. "Oi, Anko. Anko-dan-go"-

Anko had passed out, head tilted back, and mouth open wide. She was snoring. Kakashi couldn't help it-he pouted. "Well, darn…there goes my chance for…for…hey look, a chip. Hee hee. I am the king of pokerrr." He giggled, before flopping back down to sleep as well.

**……**

"Hyah!" 'CRASH'

Kiyomi leapt back, to avoid the frozen shards that were flying her way. She landed on her feet, skidding back a few inches. Panting, she glanced around.

It was nearly 5:00pm, and she was exhausted. She'd been training since right after the morning send-off-that was about seven hours, at least. She hadn't even stopped for food.

Wiping her brow, she straightened up, and pulled at her collar. Surrounding her were training dummies, all in various states of dismemberment and disarray. Some were lodged full of shuriken, others with kunai, and a handful were struck by icicle spears-though the majority of them had melted away by this point.

She didn't know why, but as soon as the ceremony was over, she'd had this sudden urge to train. Train really hard. Maybe it was because she had realized, watching the capsule zoom off, exactly what kind of responsibility was upon her shoulders. Perhaps it was seeing Hokage Tsunade looking so wistful and staring longingly at the sky-such a change from the usually brash, loud and proud woman. Or it could have been the look Shikamaru had given her, when he'd caught her zoning out.

Whatever the case, it was most definitely time to take a break. Fixing up the trainers as best she could, and replacing the weapons in their proper holders, she headed out of the battle clearing and into the town. Right about now, some teriyaki sounded really, really good. Her stomach proceeded to growl in agreement.

So, with a towel draped around her neck, she headed down the path, satisfied with the results of the day.

And completely unaware of the flickering shadow in the trees above.

**A/N: PHEW. And another one down.**

**So. Here we get to see Sakura running away, Ino following her, Sakura coming to her senses, Ino getting lost, Tayuya reminicing, Tayuya 'having fun', Orochimaru plotting, Kakashi and Anko being drunk out of their minds, and Kiyomi training. WHEW! **

**...actually, it's really not that much. There are still MANY other secrets to be revealed.**

**Yeah, not a whole lot of SakuxIno here just yet. But at least Saku is admitting that she can't just let Ino go so easily. And Ino...is making progress in her development, as well. But she's still too darn innocent for her own good. ^^; Eheh...guess she never got the lecture about talking to strangers. How will Sakura react? Will she get to Ino in time? Well...I hate to say this, but...you'll have to wait until the next update to find out. 'ducks' Don't kill me!**

**Oh, before I forget...the results of voting! Since the majority seems to be inclined towards AxT and KxOC, that's what will happen here. So, enjoy...I hope. **

**Yep. Here, the side pairings are in full swing, as we get a rare glimpse into Tayuya's past. She used to be a happy little thing, huh? Not anymore, though...or at least, not when she's conscious. She seems just fine in her visions of yesteryear. 'sigh' Sorry if the shower sequence was a bit...intense, or too long. I just...really got into it. Side relationships are just as important as the main ones, in order to keep a story afloat. Fleshing out all sides, you know? I will get Sakura and Ino to click, though...it's just going to take a while. Like all relationships do. ^^;**

**Alrighty then. Next chapter: Ino is looking for Sakura, Sakura is looking for Ino, men are looking to get laid, Orochimaru reveals a part of his big scheme, and-what's this? Have Kakashi and Anko FINALLY picked something up on the radar? **

**See you all soon! Ja-ne! =^.^=  
**


	7. No Not There

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Before we begin: To those of you whose fanfics I haven't left reviews on in quite some time...I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please forgive me. Here: http: // alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / Remove the spaces, and follow the link. Check out the journal entries. That should give you a clearer picture of what's been going on recently...**

**Forgive me, everybody, for the delayed updates as well. I now give you...your new chapter. Enjoy.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Damn it! Just as I thought…"

The sun was shining, the birds were twittering, horns were honking, people were chatting, all seemed well. Except for one frantic Haruno Sakura who was currently standing underneath an oak tree. Her eyes were wide, and she was ready to start ripping her hair out in handfuls.

Her luck never ceased to be bad. When she'd finally reached the park, Ino was nowhere to be found. Now, Sakura's mind was racing with all sorts of unpleasant scenarios-Ino being kidnapped, Ino being lured away, Ino being arrested, Ino being mugged-

"No! Just have to keep searching!" So Ino wasn't at the park. Okay. Where else could she have gone? Since the pinkette had run away first, it was unlikely that Ino would have shot off in the opposite direction. Maybe she'd tried to head home? No…Ino was more focused than that. So there was only one other option.

_Ino…you had better be somewhere out here! I don't want to think about it…about anything otherwise!_ With that, Sakura took off down the street, in the direction of the mall. Her flats pounded against the pavement, and the wind whipped through her hair, as she tried to cling to this last shred of hope-that she'd find Ino around here, somewhere.

_Please…let her be okay!_

**……**

"Ino. Inooo."

"Hey, what the-what the hell are you doing?!"

It had been about thirty minutes since Ino had joined the group of drooling males, and they were about to snap. Was this girl retarded or something? She wouldn't stay in one place, she wouldn't stay still, and she couldn't talk. Just over and over again, like a baby-

"Ino! Ino-no-no!" The blonde grinned, tilting her head up. A rainspout was in her hand. She liked the sound her voice made inside it. She wanted to do that again. So she did. She giggled as the echo shook in her palm.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Give me that!" The leader was obviously pissed. Growling, he snatched the pipe from her grasp, and threw it over a wall. "Stupid bitch!"

Ino blinked. His body…there was something off. Something different. She tilted her head. It made her feel…whooshy inside. Whooshy and light. Like air. She felt an almost uncontrollable urge to strike out, just to move and fully experience the sensation.

"_Stupid bitch! Stupid bitch! Stupid-stupid-stupid! Bitch! Bitch!" _She continued playing the phrase in her head, over and over again. Stupid bitch. It sounded weird, coming from him. What was a bitch, anyway? A stupid? She looked up, watching in silence as the leader heatedly conversed with one of his companions. The third was about three feet away from her. Three feet. Feet? Like footprints?

_He doesn't scare me…_the conclusion startled Ino. She let out a little yelp, and all three males turned back towards her direction.

_Scared? What's scared? Is Ino scared? Ino…doesn't know…_Unfortunately, being lost in thought was not a good idea, as the leader finally gave in to emotions. "Man, fuck this! Just find an alley, hit her in the head, and let's get it done!" The one closest to Ino nodded. He took a step forward.

**……**

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Enter…"

It was the early morning hours at the Sound village. The imposing double doors to the main chambers slowly creaked open, as a lone figure strode into the room. From the throne, a low chuckle trickled forth. The guest bowed once he had reached the foot of the chair. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Rise, Zaku. What news do you bring?" The snake man licked his lips, as the young spiky-haired warrior stood to his full height.

"We've recovered the messenger's body." Orochimaru nodded. Just as he expected. "And?"

"They left a note, of sorts…but they have agreed to the exchange."

Orochimaru chuckled once more. "Excellent. When did they say they'd arrive?"

Zaku shook his head. "They didn't. When they plan to show up…it's known only to them." The leader sighed. As expected, too. This organization had a reputation of being rather…spoiled, at times. But their skills were second to none. If he wanted to send out a worthy attack, while still managing his base, these were the guys to call.

"Very well, then. Be on guard. Ssspread the word. We may be having visitorsss…at any moment." Zaku nodded, heading back for the doors. As they closed with a loud click, he stood up, and made his way to the chamber door.

"Better get sssome extras ready, just in case though…after all, if a snake can eat its own tail, then why couldn't…the Akatsuki betray me?" He smirked bitterly. "We didn't part ways on good termsss…them agreeing to this changes nothing."

And with that, he shut the door tightly.

**……**

"Ino?! Oh my God! There you are!"

Before the lackey could grab her, a blur of pink shot past, effectively blocking his access to the blonde.

Ino squealed. "Ino! Ino!" She happily hugged the familiar pink hair, big grin in place. "Ino-Ino found Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pulled back sharply. Exhausted as she was, this was a big development. Ino had just uttered her first whole sentence. "Ino, did you just learn that?"

"I-Ino…Ino found Sakura-chan. Now…now Ino c-can…can be with Sakura-chan?" The pinkette's heart skipped a beat.

_B-be with me…?_ She stared deep, into those crystalline blue eyes. Bluer and brighter than the sky. They were intently trained upon her, waiting for an answer. Her arms were wrapped tight around her neck, and her ample chest was pressed snugly between them. Jeez, Ino had such soft-

"AUGH!" Sakura jumped away, as if she'd been electrocuted. "A-alright, alright! Y-you can come home-you can stay! You can stay…with me." She tried to catch her breath, as Ino did a little twirl. "Ino! Ino! Ino found Sakura-chan!"

Of course, the three expectant males were witnessing all of these events. And they weren't helping to improve the mood. If anything, Sakura's arrival had managed to single-handedly push them over the limit. The leader stormed over. Shoving Sakura aside, he grabbed Ino's wrist. "Let's go, baby!" He began dragging her towards a side street. His friends followed.

"H-hey!" Sakura had recovered from her fall by this time. She rushed forward, blocking their path. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The leader jabbed his index finger against Sakura's chest. She gasped, stumbling back. The leader cast an icy glare in her direction.

"Listen well, no-tits. This little bitch owes us for helping you find each other! So we're gonna find a nice, quiet place…to collect our reward." The two others snickered, as the pinkette's face flashed a shade of cherry.

"A-as if!" Before she realized what was happening, Sakura had both hands wrapped around Ino's other arm. She tugged frantically, trying to pull the girl to her. But it only took one yank from the head honcho to have her down on the sidewalk once more. She stood up slowly, wincing as her knees bent. The skin was scraped and raw.

"Hey, dude…you know, I think we might need a little…'extra compensation' here." The male in red wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. The leader nodded. "Go on."

"Yeah. I mean, after all, if this pink-headed freak is so eager to be with blondie…then she can join her! The more the merrier, right? For all our trouble?" At this, Sakura's eyes widened like dinner plates. She had to get out of here! Break Ino free, and then get the hell away from these creeps!

_B-but I can't-I can't even throw a punch! _The pinkette felt nauseous, as the two lackeys began advancing towards her. The male in black cupped her chin in a sweaty hand. "Fair…is fair." She gagged-his breath reeked of liquor!

"D-don't touch me!" Ino blinked rapidly. Something had switched on inside. She saw the image of Sakura and Tori play out in her mind once more. She watched herself pick him up and fling him down in a way that would make a wrestler cry from envy.

But her motions weren't what she was most focused on. As if rewinding a video cassette, she saw the pinkette's face-that discomfort, her fear.

And now it was happening again, only far more sinister.

The pink hair was not happy. And it was because of these males.

Ino huffed. It was time for these beings to leave.

"Uh?" The leader glanced over. Ino's head had suddenly drooped. He leaned over, nose wrinkling. "Oi, don't you go passing out on me now, bitch!" He reached towards her face, ready to force her back up.

'WHP' A pale blur shot forth. He didn't even have time to react, as it swiftly collided with the center of his face. He croaked, spit flying and eyes bulging. His feet lifted from the ground, from the force of Ino's punch. It was as if everything were going in slow motion, as Sakura watched the heavy figure topple to the ground. She shivered, staring in awe. He was out cold.

"Ino. Ino." The blonde skipped forward , heading for the large-browed one. The other two men weren't about to let her get away with this, though. They blocked her path, knuckles cracking. "You fucking little whore!" The male in red took a swing.

'WHOOSH' Ino easily bent back, avoiding the blow. At the same time, she planted her palms upon the ground and flipped, kicking him square in the jaw. She flipped once more, landing back on her feet. The man groaned, before falling forward. Sakura could only stare. It was like a movie-this stuff happened in the movies! Not here! Not in real life! Not in her life!

Now, there was only one left. He balled up his fists tightly, preparing to take down the blonde. Ino spun around on her toes. "Ino. Ino." The male saw it as his chance to strike. He lunged.

'WAP' "Ino." She was grinning wildly. She had stopped, in mid-spin, to catch his punch in her hand. He was speechless. "N-no way! No"-

"Whee!" With that, she lifted him up, over her head, before flinging him behind her. He flew for a few feet, before effectively slamming into a garbage can lid, and falling into said trash receptacle.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan." Ino was giggling, as she made her way over to the stunned female. She knelt down. "Ino can be with Sakura-chan now?"

"I-Ino…I…I…" Sakura's head was spinning. She looked up at her blue-eyed companion, who was now pawing at something on the ground. Just like a cat. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. That was enough excitement for one day. It was time to go home. "Y-yeah. Yeah, Ino. You can-you can come home with me again. Let's go." The blonde bounded over, and they slowly headed for the nearest bus stop.

The pinkette was convinced now. Beyond a doubt-Ino wasn't human. No girl could have such abilities like these. But if she wasn't human…then what was she?

Sakura glanced over at her bubbly companion. Ino didn't seem threatening-not intentionally, anyway. But being who she was-what else was in store for her? Now that she'd agreed to allow her residence, what other crazy escapades would she be dragged into?

"Ino?" The pinkette shook her head. She couldn't think like that. So Ino was an alien. She was alone, and for the most part, helpless. She was lost, obviously, and an amnesiac. What kind of person would she be if she just left her to wander the streets? She couldn't do it. Her conscience wouldn't let her get away with it.

She sighed, cracking a small smile. "Come on, Ino. Are you hungry? Maybe we can stop somewhere on the way back." They continued walking, until the bus stop came into view.

As she sat down, Sakura could only think of one thing:

_Ino…where do you belong?_

**……**

"Son of a bitch! I knew it!"

Tayuya slammed her fist into the tabletop, while a few other elite members looked on. "So obviously, we're not good enough for him! Is that it?" She snarled, shaking her magenta locks away from her eyes. They were fierce and flashing.

Zaku yawned. "So he's sending someone else after the search party. So what? I don't see why you'd wanna do so much work, anyways." He stretched, cracking his neck and shoulders. Tayuya shook her head.

"Zaku, this is why your sorry ass will always be that way-a fucking sorry ass!" She yanked a chair from the floor, and hurled it across the conference room. It crashed into the book shelf with a mighty 'WHAM' She was panting.

"Listen, dumb shit. Orochimaru-sama is sending another team out to take care of what should be our work!" She grit her teeth. "And here-he won't even prepare another team to take on the kingdom! We did some damage! They're still healing! He could fucking torch 'em now, especially with their best warriors away!" Why couldn't they understand? The silence was maddening! Didn't they feel it too? Plus, if she'd been assigned to the interception mission, she would have gotten to cross paths…with Anko.

And maybe, just maybe, she could say the right thing-for once-and get _her_ sorry, sexy ass back to Sound.

But that wasn't going to happen now. None of it was. Because she was stuck on the base, while some bloody douchebags took_ her_ mission.

"Tayuya, just let it go. Whatever Oro-sama says, we do. And right now, he's not up for planning an invasion." Kin, another member of the group, flipped her long ponytail behind her back as she gave the foul-mouthed female an exasperated glance. "He already did what he wanted. Now…we just wait."

"Fuck that!" Tayuya stormed from the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as she possibly could. She smirked, hearing the doorframe crack from the force. As she marched through the hallways and up the staircases, all she could see was Anko…and that little bitch, Kiyomi-whatever. Her jaw grit tightly.

"Alright. Oro-sama doesn't want a war? Fine. But that doesn't mean…" at this, her hand dropped down, fingertips grazing her belt of various weapons, "that I can't make my own little mission, right?" She cackled wildly. "I'm gonna turn that fucking twat into hamburger!"

Still laughing, she flung open the door to her room and waltzed inside, closing it behind her with yet another mighty slam. Time was of the essence-she had to hurry and prepare. Death was such a complex business.

"But at least…business is good." Tayuya's orbs flickered in the dim light, and a final resounding laugh burst from her throat.

A floor beneath her, a rookie soldier was shivering under his bedclothes.

**……**

"……zzz…"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'-

'snort' 'WHUMP' "Huh? Wha-what? I'm up, I'm up!"

Kakashi raised his hands up in self-defense, only to see that nobody was there. He had been sprawled out sideways in his couch-bed. When the alarm had gone off, he'd woken up, and fallen head first to the ground.

Groaning, he slowly got to his feet. How much alcohol had he drunk? His head hurt, that's for sure. A binge like that would most certainly leave you with a hell of a hangover afterwards.

Shuffling towards the control panel, he rubbed his eyes. It took him a few more moments before he was able to make heads or tails of the flashing buttons. Somebody was trying to message them. With a 'BLIP', he pressed a blue button, labeled TALK, allowing the call to pass through. The caller's face would show up on a small screen as well.

"Good evening…uh…Kakashi-san?"

The copy-nin groaned in response. He could only assume that at the moment, he looked like hell. But he forced himself to look up at the screen. He blinked, as he came face-to-face with a familiar pair of blue eyes. "K…Kiyomi?"

The girl felt herself blush. Pinching her leg, she cleared her throat. "Y-yes, Kakashi-san. It's Kiyomi. I was told to call in and make sure all is alright so far, with you and Anko-san."

He waved a hand lazily. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Space is…pretty boring though, I have to say." He gave her a lopsided grin-though it was hidden by his mask. "You have to find different ways of entertainment."

"Or perhaps…the usual suspects?" He glanced up, to see Kiyomi giggling. Wait-giggling? He leaned over. No, she wasn't laughing anymore. He frowned. Had he imagined it? It sounded quite nice…not so serious or restrained.

"Kakashi-san, a suggestion…next time, read a book." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Try putting a warm cloth on your head. It'll help."

He nodded. She had a pretty smile. "I'll do that, then. Maybe read some…some Icha-Icha." He was already turning away from the monitor. Kiyomi nodded to herself. "Alright. Good luck, Kakashi-san. And…good luck." With that, the screen went black.

As both parties made their way from the message board, a single thought coursed through both minds:

_God, I need a vacation._

**……**

"Ino. Inooo."

"Ino! D-don't drink the soap! Please!"

Another day had come to an end, and now it was time to prepare for bed. Again, Sakura had to attempt the arduous tasks of bathing Ino, as well as bathing with her. She'd thought over it, again and again, but that was the only conclusion she'd been able to arrive at. They had to share the tub.

Now, if only the blonde would just stop splashing and thrashing and generally making a mess of her bathroom, everything would be alright.

She swung up an arm, as a ball of suds flew at her face. Ino giggled, licking the substance from her fingers. Sakura had to do everything in her power to deny the fact that it was hot to watch her do so. Kind of looked like-

"I-Ino! Ah!" Sakura squealed, as the girl crawled across the smooth tub surface. Her hand had slipped out from underneath her, and she'd flown forward. Now her front was in Sakura's lap. And her hand was less than an inch away from her womanhood.

Neither girl said anything. Ino simply had on a bemused expression, still unaware that what she was doing caused such effects. She slid her hand, fingers extending-

"HOLY HAND GRENADES!" Sakura shot up from the water. So her body was on display in front of this alien? She didn't care about the looking. "But the-the t-touching-that needs to stop! Okay?" She took a few deep, shuddering breaths, trying to ignore the sensation of Ino's fingertips brushing across her opening, ever so softly-

"Bye!" With a jump and a click, the pinkette was gone. Ino could have the bath all to herself. She was not going to sit around and allow herself to be molested, by an alien girl whose family were obviously nudists-and didn't understand personal boundaries. Even if it did feel rather nice...

"Shit!" Sakura had to run to her bedroom-she could already feel the blood threatening to drip down from her nostrils. One hand was clamped firmly around her nose, while the other was fumbling in her purse for a tissue. Her legs were locked together tightly.

Back in the bathroom, Ino was currently staring at her hand. There was a strange white substance upon it-it had come from the pink hair. When Ino had touched her...down there.

She tried to look between her own legs. After smashing her head into the tub three times, and ending up with more soap up her nose-it wasn't as fun as eating it-she finally gave up, returning her attention to the stain upon her fingers.

She sniffed it carefully. It wasn't soap. She blinked. Well…could she eat it like soap? She smiled. Soap tasted good. The pink hair gave her the soap. So, if this stuff came from the pinkette, then it must taste good too, right? With a delighted yelp, she began lapping at her fingertips.

Nope-this stuff wasn't soap. It might have actually been…something better.

"Whew…" Now that Sakura was dressed and a bit calmer, she decided to pop back in, and make sure that Ino hadn't found her way to the drawer containing the hairdryer. Knocking lightly, she pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear anything. "Ino? Ino, I'm coming in again."

So, she opened the door.

"Ino!" The blonde looked up happily. Her tongue was still sticking out. It was pale pink, and the tip was curled up slightly. She was licking her hand.

Licking the hand that had been between her legs, only a minute or so earlier.

"Ohh…" With that, Sakura passed out. Ino stared, before carefully climbing out of the tub. "Ino?" Her feet padded along over the tiles silently, as she kneeled down next to the unconscious girl. "Ino." 'POKE' Once again, her finger had found its way to Sakura's prominent brow.

Yes…Ino was certain that she'd like living with Sakura-chan. Besides…she tasted good.

'POKE'


	8. Maybe She's Born With It

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Alright, now to organize the K's. Kane, Katamari, Kon, Kore-ah! Ino! Don't do that!"

It was a slow Tuesday afternoon, as Sakura sat in the local bookstore. She was on duty today-her classes had only been in the early morning. So, from midday to evening, she was on shift at Konoha's Book Nook. She was currently stocking the mystery section, full of various paperbacks with strange, swirled covers. Sci-fi designs, apparently.

There was just one difference between this shift and her past ones.

Ino was with her. And causing trouble, once again.

The blonde was playing with a blue vase, made of blown glass. Apparently, she wanted to juggle. The owner of the shop had bought it himself, and offered it up to the store as decoration. The last thing Sakura needed was to explain to him why it lay on the wood paneled floor, shattered into tiny pieces. And of course, the water and flowers wouldn't be so easy to clean up, either.

It had been about a week and a half since Ino had, quite literally, tumbled into the pinkette's life. Somehow, she'd managed to find a new 'normal' routine-but that didn't mean that things were any simpler. Ino was still curious, and she still had to follow Sakura nearly everywhere that she went.

And she still had a bad habit of fiddling with the scenery.

Sakura had, gradually, figured out how to keep her from wandering while at school-she'd found that doggy toys worked very well. And they only cost a few bucks, too. The squeaking would fade into the background soon enough. And somehow, Sakura had also convinced her teachers that Ino was a 'pet project'-part of a special foreign charity that sent out underprivileged, mentally impaired people to willing and able homes, in order to experience the real world from a safe vantage point. The pinkette had her stay clocked in at six months-half a year.

She let out a deep sigh. Hopefully by then, she would have a better idea of who Ino was-and where'd she'd come from. Hopefully.

She'd tried looking in the library, as well as online. She'd even tried browsing at her own place of work for possible materials featuring valuable information, about anything similar to her own alien situation. But so far, nothing.

"Sakura-san?" _Crap._ Her boss, Iruka, was poking his head out from behind the manager's door. "Is everything okay out here?"

Iruka was a former teacher who had eventually decided to retire early from the traffic of the educational scene, in order to try a calmer life as the owner of the city-specific bookstore. He was kind, and he was good at trying to understand complex circumstances-after all, he'd worked with teenagers. But this…was still awkward. An employee asking to bring in a guest, to watch while on duty? Not only that, but a guest who, to put it simply, wasn't content with sitting on a chair for a few hours? Ino was one of a kind, that was certain. The first day Sakura had brought her in, the girl had somehow gotten into his office, and scarfed down his lunch-a BLT sub sandwich, Caesar salad, and green tea. Then later on, he'd found her in the storage room, with the form for the latest shipment of books scrunched in her mouth. She'd been trying to eat it, too. And so, it began.

Sakura scratched her head, as she rose to her feet. "Yes, Iruka-san? Do you need something? Everything's pretty quiet out here." Thankfully, there hadn't been that many customers passing in and out of the doors on her three shifts every week. It was even more of a relief, since Sakura now had a life-sized problem to babysit.

_Am I Superwoman? Or am I just cursed?_ Sakura was about to return her attention to shelving the latest horror collections, when Iruka's voice interrupted her once more. "Sakura-san, since Maki isn't here, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Maki was the other clerk who shared duties with the pinkette. She was tall, with long black hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were tiny and grey, and she tended to squint. She'd done that as soon as Ino had waltzed into the store, and seemed to go out of her way to avoid being anywhere near the blonde.

This week, she'd called in sick. Or maybe she was playing hooky. Whatever. The point was, he was going to ask something that Sakura wasn't used to doing. She inhaled sharply, waiting for him to explain the job.

"There's a new installment of a popular series coming out in a few days. We're going to have a display set up, near the door. And I also want people to know that we'll have the book in stock, so they don't have to travel far, just to find a national store chain." The girl nodded. "So, what I need you to do is hang a sign outside, over the entrance. I've already got it printed-it's in the back room." Sakura let out a heavy sigh, as he headed for the stockroom.

No wonder he'd mentioned Maki. She could reach the doorway by tiptoeing. Sakura was too short-she'd have to use the fold out ladder. And someone would have to hold it for her…

She glanced over. Iruka was hauling out a small tea table, to begin setting up the display. Obviously, he was busy. So that left…Ino. Blonde, bubbly, ditzy, dizzy Ino. Who was currently trying to squeeze herself in the still unpacked cardboard box that Sakura had been leaning over the past thirty minutes.

After frantically shooing the girl away from the merchandise, the pinkette began the march into the supply room, searching for the rickety silver ladder, and the banner that Iruka needed her to hang. The ladder was leaning against the left, near the back wall. And after a few more seconds of scanning, she found the sign, neatly folded atop a small stool.

Now, she just had to figure out how to get the banner up there securely…without breaking her neck in the process.

She couldn't bother Iruka. And she certainly didn't trust Ino. So, as risky as it was, Sakura hauled the materials outside, as she planned to scale the shaky metal contraption herself, and get that blasted sign up. She was aiming for a mark of five seconds or less, preferably.

'CLACK' 'TNK' 'TNK'

Sakura felt her stomach knot, as the rungs seemed to groan under her feet. Trying not to look down, she continued the trek upwards, unfurling the banner as she did so.

"Ino?" The blonde looked up. She'd been sniffing one of the flowers in the pretty blue vase that Sakura had taken from her earlier. Actually, she'd been close to inhaling it-the petals were noticeably curled now. But the flowers could wait. She watched with fascination, as the pink-hair climbed the bizarre, skinny metal steps. Ino blinked-it seemed awfully wobbly. She wondered if it would fall over if she blew on it. Maybe she'd try that later. After Sakura-chan was done with it.

'TNK' "Aw…jeez…where'd this wind come from?" Inwardly, Sakura groaned about her rotten luck. A breeze had begun to blow, lifting the ends of the sign out of her reach. She leaned over, trying to pull it back against the store walls.

"Ah…ah…" Sakura was so focused on reeling in the banner, that she didn't notice that the bottom of the ladder was moving. Bit by bit, the shuffling up above was causing it to scoot. And there were quite a few cracks in the sidewalk.

'PING' Ino felt her heart skip a beat. She could see it, as clear as day: a shadow, falling towards the ground. She heard a terrific crash, and a sickening crack. But before her was only Sakura-chan, wiggling at the top of that twiggy set of steps…

"T…t-tooop? To-op? Top, top-p. Top?" The word lingered on Ino's tongue, though she didn't know why. Falling shadow, top? What did it mean? Perhaps Ino had drank one too many batches of bathwater?

'CRK' "W-whoa!" Ino's head shot up. The back of the ladder had caught in a large, jagged crack in the sidewalk. It was too much for the spindly legs. They fell forwards, towards the road-taking Sakura with them!

The pinkette felt her heartbeat. It was shaking her entire body, from top to bottom. Everything seemed silent, muted. Her green eyes shut tight, as her arms flew up, and she waited for the impact.

'SPROING' 'FSH'

'FWMP'

**……**

'CLATTER' 'FWP'

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' "Sakura-san! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

She could hear Iruka's voice, his cries loud and panicked over the wind. She could hear the banner flapping; it seemed to be but a few inches from her head. She felt no pain, though-perhaps the fall had been so strong, that she'd been paralyzed on contact?

And that was when she noticed it-something soft, and warm beneath her body.

Tentatively, she opened one green eye. Then the other.

She was on the road, a foot above the ground. She could see Iruka running over from the sidewalk. She was being carried. By Ino.

_By Ino._

When Iruka reached the two of them, Sakura was still stunned, not quite comprehending what had just taken place. The manager bent over, hands pressed against his knees. "S-Sakura-san, are you alright?! Jeez, you scared me! That crash-I was sure I'd have to call the ambulance!"

Sakura could only stare at him, bewildered, as he looked over at the blonde. She was still clutching her tightly, one arm under her legs, the other behind her neck and shoulders. Her face was almost glowing in the noon light, as she smiled down worriedly at the pinkette. "You must have one heck of a guardian angel looking out for ya! By the time I got to the door, you were already out here, in Ino's arms." He cast the girl a grateful grin. "Thanks for saving my employee! I don't know how you did it, but all the same!"

Sakura was gaping. Ino-clumsy, curious, catastrophe-ridden Ino-had just saved her hide from being wheeled off on a stretcher.

But how? And why?

It was only then, that she realized-the girl hadn't released her yet. Iruka was wiping his brow, heading back into the shop. But Ino was merely kneeling there, still holding Sakura tightly in her arms. She was beaming down at her, and Sakura felt like she could kiss the girl. At that moment, she didn't even want to return to work. She just wanted to stay there, forever in Ino's embrace…

"I-Ino…Ino saw Sakura-chan." The pinkette blinked. "Saw…saw Sakura-chan f-fall." She sat up, listening to the blonde's strange, broken speech. Somehow, she had a feeling…it was important. "I-Ino saw…saw Sakura-chan f-fall. A-and Sakura-chan…then she fell." A look of worry crossed her face. "I-is Ino…is Ino sick? Sakura-chan?"

Slowly, she sat up. Rising to her feet from Ino's warm hold, Sakura's mind was reeling. She'd just been saved from certain death, by Ino. Her mysterious houseguest from outer space. And now, the girl was telling her that she'd somehow seen her fall, before it happened? How was that possible?

_Perhaps…she has ESP?_ Sakura furrowed her brow. With Ino, you never could be sure. It could have just been a convenient case of indigestion. Still…that look on her face, as she'd gazed down at her. And the confusion and concern, as she'd explained what she'd seen. Plus, Ino had already had brushes with superhuman strength-were psychic abilities really so farfetched?

"C-come on, Ino. Let's go inside." The blonde nodded, following obediently behind the brooding pinkette. She hated to do this, but she'd have to ask Iruka for the rest of the day off. It wasn't the fall that had startled her-it was the blonde. She needed a break. And some clear space to study her companion from beyond the stars.

Hopefully this time, she'd get some answers.

**……**

"…"

"…zz…"

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"ALERT! INCOMING LANDMASS! NAME: EARTH. TOUCHDOWN TIME: APROXIMATELY 15 MINUTES! ALERT! INCOMING…"

By this time, both occupants of the small space pod had awoken, and were scrambling to pull themselves together. After how many days drifting in the endless expanse of the pitch black solar system, they had finally reached their set destination.

Anko let out a groan, rubbing her bleary eyes as she glanced at the electric map. "Some kind of planet…all the way out here? Who would've thunk it?" She tilted her head. "Looks a lot like ours-but I think these guys might be a bit slower."

Kakashi had just finished pulling on his familiar face mask, and was now yanking down his headband over his left eye. "Slower? Like, technology-wise?"

"Not just that-in relation to time. We can go through a week in about…whoa, a single day here? Half a day?" She stretched, adjusting her kunai holster. "That's rough. I'll never get used to it."

"Well, you'll have to try." Kakashi was tucking his Icha-Icha novel in his back pocket. "Who knows how long we'll be here, looking for that kid? Or, more importantly-how far we'll have to go to fit in?"

"Fit in?" Anko tilted her head. "What do you mean…ah, shit."

"TOUCHDOWN TIME: APROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES!"

"Shut up!" 'CLICK'

Now, the real mission was about to begin. Scout out this 'Planet Earth', and find Ino, possibly living among the unknown population-without killing all of the inhabitants first. Which, if Anko got frustrated enough, she just might attempt.

**……**

"Gee, it sure is cold tonight…"

Kiyomi shivered, pulling her ANBU coat tighter around her shoulders. She'd been out late training today; even Shikamaru had left for home hours ago. But she couldn't help it. Something inside of her refused to stay still. It was like a never-ending drive, an insatiable force. She had to train, in order to feel any peace of mind at night-as well as being able to sleep, in general.

Still, there really hadn't been any need to wander outside the village, and into the woods. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea; a great way to get in a workout, while becoming more aware of the unfamiliar surroundings. But now, as it was so dark and imposing, that great idea appeared as more of an unnecessary risk.

'CRK' "What?" She turned sharply. Something had just moved out there, in the shadows of the trees-that sound was the snapping of a twig. After a few more moments of watching, with no response, she let out a soft chuckle and resumed her walk back to the village. "Just my imagination…too much training getting to me…"

'RSTLE' This time, Kiyomi had her kunai at the ready. Animal or not, something was following her. If it was an animal, she'd have to either scare it off-or do battle. And if it wasn't an animal…

The chilly, night air was as still as a tomb. Her blue eyes darted to and fro, as she waited for the first sign of movement.

Suddenly…

"Yeow!" That sharp chakra spike-someone was about to attack! She dove to the left, and just narrowly missed being sliced. Panting, she looked up to lock eyes with her assailant.

"Aw, fuck! Thought I was faster than that. I was hoping to get'cha with one swing, but I guess not. We'll have to do this the hard way, bitch."

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes. "And just who are you?" Long fuchsia locks, burning orange-gold eyes, tanned skin, and a foul mouth. "Are you a thief-or one of Orochimaru's underlings?"

'WHOOSH' "Show some fucking respect, you noisy little cunt!" The girl had swung wildly at her, and Kiyomi had to duck and roll, to avoid being pinned to a tree. "Who are you?!"

The stranger spat. A wicked grin was on her face, twisting her features in the frigid darkness. "The name's Tayuya…and I'm your personal reaper."

**……**

'DING'

Outside the kingdom of Hokage, another group was preparing their own pod for launch. Their faces were indistinguishable in the shadows, as they watched three of their comrades board the vessel.

"How long?" The voice belonged to a male. He was young, but his tone was low, as if his age betrayed his experience. For a brief moment, his eyes flashed in a shade of swirling crimson, before flickering out, and becoming invisible once more.

"I really don't know. Hopefully, the trip won't be too long." This voice was also male, but it was rougher, with a strange hint of refined quality. He scratched his head, and adjusted something upon his shoulders. "We're just going to follow the instructions handed over to us. Lucky that _he_ gave us this craft too, huh? But once we arrive at the destination…" He paused. "Use any means necessary to complete the mission. Failure is not an option."

"Alright then." The first figure turned to leave, along with the rest of the group. "Stay in contact. Let us know if you find any resources that may be to our advantage."

"Yeah, yeah, bird-brain, we got it." The second member of the flight had a loud, brash tone. He seemed eager for action, while equally exuding an aura of deviance. Obviously, he was a troublemaker even to his own group.

'BONK' "Ouch! Son-of-a-bitch! What the fuck did ya do that for?!" The speaker rubbed his head, while the first member of the group let out a long sigh.

"Don't be so rude, un." This voice was youthful, maybe even younger than the male with the red eyes. But his speech was punctuated with a specific impediment-perhaps a habit picked up as a child, or a possible accent. "You have the worst mouth of anyone I've ever met, un."

"Enough squabbling." That gruff tone again. "It's time to get ready to leave. Who knows how long it'll take to get settled in with you two bouncing around…" The other two fell silent, as they all stepped inside the pod, and prepared to launch.

**……**

'TINKLE' "Careful, Ino. Let me get the door. Oh-thank you, sir! Have a good day!"

Sakura and Ino stepped outside. It was nearly 4:00, and the sun was already starting to droop. The previous winds had given way to decent heat, so eventually, after trooping around town with nothing to show for it, they'd finally stopped in a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Ice cream. Ice cream." Sakura had to smile, as she and Ino sat down at a small table outside. Ino had never eaten ice cream before. She was staring at the cone in her hand, watching a drop of chocolate trail down towards the wrapping.

"It's melting. Here-you eat it like this." Sakura lifted her own cone to her mouth, taking a long lick from the two chocolate scoops. The blonde gaped, blue eyes wide like baseballs. She pointed at the pinkette. "W-what-what that is call?"

Sakura giggled. "What is that called? It's called licking. You lick your ice cream to eat it." Ino nodded. Carefully, she extended her tongue, and began lapping at the sweet substance. A big grin split across her face.

"See? I told you it was good!" The pinkette resumed eating, glancing up occasionally to see how Ino was doing with her food. The blonde was absolutely entranced by the treat, not stopping to look up or wipe her mouth with the napkin-Sakura wasn't even sure if the girl was breathing. She just kept on licking away at her cone, as the chocolate mounds grew smaller and smaller.

_That's first experiences for you._ Shaking her head in silent amusement, Sakura returned her attention to her own cone.

_Licking. Licking. Lick. Lick._ The words kept echoing through Ino's mind, as she continued eating. She didn't know exactly what this 'ice cream' tasted like. One thing was certain, though-it was better than soap. Even though she still liked the substance, and the bubbles that it made.

"Uh?" The ice cream was all gone. All that remained were a few droplets and puddles, and the cone. Licking at the wafer, she was surprised to see that it didn't shrink under her tongue. Scared, she reached over, shaking Sakura's arm violently. "S-Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Y-yikes!" She nearly dropped her own cone. "What is it, Ino? Let go!" Managing to pry the girl's fingers from around her arm, she raised an eyebrow as Ino held out the empty cone. "N-no more! A-and when Ino licks, it just stays there! Why it don't d-disapprere?"

Sakura had to smile again. At least Ino was talking more now, although her grammar still needed some work. "Why doesn't it _disappear_? This is called the cone. You have to chew it. Like this." Motioning to her own treat, she took a bite off the edge, eating it slowly so Ino would understand. "Just remember to take off the paper wrapping first." She tugged lightly at the white cover.

Ino nodded, and, following the pinkette's instructions, was soon munching away contentedly at her wafer cone. In a few minutes, it was gone.

Ino looked down at her hands. They were covered in crumbs and chocolate. She began licking at her fingertips, until they were clean. She tilted her head. Now what?

_Licking, licking._ She tried to think. Ino remembered the time when she and Sakura-chan had been in that…that 'bath' together. How she'd tasted the pinkette, and found that she tasted quite pleasant indeed. She watched the girl. Sakura was still licking away at her ice cream, green eyes cast down. She didn't notice the blonde, or her empty hands and hungry eyes. Ino's gaze lingered on a smudge of chocolate, right along the top of Sakura's lips.

Sakura tasted good. The ice cream tasted good. Ino wanted more ice cream. Ino liked licking. And Ino liked Sakura-chan. So…Ino should lick Sakura-chan! She grinned toothily. It all made sense now! She placed her palms on the table, and leaned over.

"Huh?" Sakura lifted her head, as a shadow darkened her lap. Her eyes began to bulge.

Ino was less than an inch away from her. She was towering over Sakura. And she had a weird look on her face-like hunger, or possibly…

_Wh-what's…what's going on? What is she doing?!_ Sakura's heart hammered in her chest, as Ino bent down closer. Closer. Her lips were nearly on top of Sakura's own. She could feel her cheeks burning, as everything seemed to blur around her. Was…was Ino really about to kiss her? In public?!

Slowly, Ino's pink lips parted, and her tongue slid out…

…to lap at the ice cream on Sakura's face.

The world seemed deathly quiet, as Sakura tried to figure out what was happening. On the sidewalk, a young couple stopped and stared at the unusual sight-a girl licking the face of another girl. Like a dog.

"A…dog…?" Frozen in shock, Sakura didn't even notice, as the ice cream toppled off her cone, landing in her lap. Until Ino pulled away from her face. Her eyes were intently focused on the stain dripping down the pinkette's pants. Sakura felt the color drain from her face, as Ino's body tensed up.

"Oh no…no, no no-INOOO! NOT THERE!"

'WHAM' 'CRASH'

"Inooo!" _Licking, licking! Licking Sakura-chan!_

Not like a dog-more like a _perv_! How would she live _this_ one down?

**A/N: XD Ooers. I certainly had fun writing _this_ chapter. **

**Finally, after so long-an update! How is it? Hopefully, interesting enough to hold your attention-along with the familiar, random humor that this fic is peppered with? I hope I haven't lost my touch after so long...**

**Yes, Ino and Sakura are becoming closer. Ino is learning how to be 'human'-and Sakura is learning to adjust to her new life. But there's still a whole lot of surprises to be unveiled. It's not over yet.**

**Hopefully, the interactions outside of the main pairing are interesting, too? I'd hate to think that they were just becoming dead weight. :( It'll all come together soon enough...**

**Enjoy your holidays, everyone. I'm off to write another chapter. ^^**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	9. Educating the Alien

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Sheesh…never again. _Never again_ am I taking her out to eat in public…"

Sakura ran a hand through her short pink locks, as she walked out into the main room of her apartment. Ino sat on the floor, knees drawn up under her, as she fixed the girl with that same curious, unblinking stare. Sakura flopped down on her blue recliner, closing her eyes.

After the disaster outside of the ice cream parlor, they'd had to run home-which wasn't the easiest task in the world. Ino had still been trying to lick and nip at her pants, and the ice cream had begun to sink in, too. It was cold, and it left sticky trails along her thighs. She'd had to grab one of Ino's hands in her own, while covering her front with her other hand as best as she could. This resulted in Ino thrashing around, and more than once, pawing the pinkette in places that people aren't meant to be pawed-especially in crowds.

When they'd finally reached the complex, they'd almost bumped into Naruto and Sasuke. Apparently, the Uchiha boy had just come home from his college courses. Naruto had gone to pick him up, and they'd walked home in peace. Sakura ground her teeth together in envy, as she longingly imagined returning to her own home after a leisurely walk. But alas, she didn't have that option.

Once the door was opened, she'd left Ino on her own in the parlor, and rushed into the bedroom to grab a new pair of shorts. Amazingly enough, everything had still been in one piece when she'd returned. Scrambling into the bathroom, she'd locked the door before hurrying into the shower, kicking off her stained clothing, and running the tap. She'd had to wash her legs and dry off, and even though it had been a moderately warm day, the water had still been cold. She'd cursed a couple of times, at the goose bumps that had formed from the chill.

Now she sat in her old chair, breathing deep and slow, and doing everything in her power to push the memories of today as far from her mind as possible.

_Well…not all of them._ She bit her lower lip, eyes still shut tight, as her thoughts drifted back to her earlier scare at work.

She still had no clue as to how Ino had been able to see her impending fall-or how the girl had managed to run out there in time. Perhaps she had super-speed as well as inhuman strength…?

_And ESP? I can't be sure anymore…this girl keeps getting stranger by the day._ She opened her eyes, watching her companion in silence. Ino was picking at something on the floor-probably lint, or a loose thread from the throw under the low table. Most of Sakura's possessions had been purchased from secondhand shops and yard sales. So of course they were bound to be unraveling and worn.

"Ino. Ino." The blonde tugged again at the string. She had smears of chocolate all around her mouth, just like a little kid. Sighing, Sakura stood up, and headed back to the bathroom. Pulling off a paper towel from the roll, she folded it up, and turned on the sink to let it soak. After it was decently dampened, she returned to the parlor, where Ino still hadn't moved from her seat upon the floor. Carefully, Sakura sat down next to her, crossing her legs. Ino turned to face her. Her blue eyes were wide, as the pinkette raised the cool cloth towards her lips. "Ino?"

"Your face is dirty, hon. I have to clean it. Okay?" She waited for the blonde to answer. Ino looked at the towel in Sakura's hand, which had begun to drip onto the wooden floor. Brushing her fingertips over its surface, and deciding that it wasn't dangerous to her, she nodded. Sakura reached over, lightly scrubbing at the dark brown stains around her mouth.

"Is cold." Sakura had to smile-Ino's broken speech was somehow endearing. "It's cold? Sorry-but I should be done in a little bit. Is that alright?" Ino chirped out a reply, and the pinkette continued her task in silence.

"Where ice cream go?" Sakura blinked-she'd gotten lost in the quiet. She glanced up at the girl, whose gaze was focused not on her…but on her legs. Namely, right between her thighs. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, as she tilted Ino's head up. Her thumb pressed into the girl's chin. "I had to change my clothes. They were dirty."

"But ice cream food, not dirt." Ino was confused. Sakura sighed. "No, it's not dirt. But sometimes, food can be just as messy as dirt." Ino's head leaned to the left-she was still confused. Trying to focus on the task at hand, Sakura moved the cloth upwards, catching a smear of syrup just below her nose. "Sakura-chan made a food mess?"

The pinkette bit down on her tongue, hard_. No, you did-you scared me half to death with that little stunt you pulled at the table! _Sakura wouldn't say this. As much as she wished otherwise, Ino just didn't know any better. She was basically…a kid. It was up to Sakura to teach her what was acceptable and what wasn't in this world. "Yeah…I did." She gave the blonde a small, but goofy grin. "I was messy. Like a pig." She snorted, for added effect. Ino's expression lit up, and she clapped her hands together, laughing. The sound made Sakura's heart feel strangely light. "Do! Do! Do! Do-do ag-ian!"

"Do it again? Alright." The pinkette snorted once more, adding in a funny face. She scrunched up her lips, pushing them into her nose. Ino giggled. "Sakura-chan…makes Ino feel like a bubble."

Even if the analogy was weird, the pinkette still felt her heart skip a beat. Was Ino…was she actually experiencing the same emotions and sensations as her? It was nearly impossible to tell, since Ino's mind and thought process was so muddled. But the possibility of her coming one step closer to being human…being like her…made the painful memories in Sakura's mind seem just a little bit smaller.

"And…there! All done!" Ino's face was spotless once again, creamy complexion smooth, and her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of rose. Sakura couldn't deny it-Ino really was beautiful. Alien or otherwise. Her baby blues seemed to sparkle, as she followed Sakura with her eyes. The pinkette stood up from the floor, heading for the compact kitchen. "What you is d-doing? Sakura-chan?"

"I have to start cooking dinner again. For both of us." It was after 5:00, and the sky was rapidly darkening, as the sun sunk lower in the never-ending canvas of colors. Ino scooted around to watch, following every movement without fail. Sakura wondered if she was trying to memorize her actions. If she was, it would definitely make her job a lot easier. At least Ino seemed to like learning.

'CRINGE' "Oww…" As Sakura was reaching up to grab a box of mix from the shelf, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Had she possibly been bruised, somehow, in the fall? She pressed her hand against her stomach, touching lightly. But there was no bruising or damage. Shrugging, she returned to her previous task-only to feel the same discomfort once again. This time though, it seemed to spread, around into her lower spine. And at that moment, she froze. There was also a wet warmth between her legs…

"Uh-oh." Dropping her hand to her side, she rushed for the bathroom. Ino leaned over, still seated, as she stared after her questioningly. "Ino?" The pinkette didn't reply.

Swinging the door shut, but not bothering to check if it was closed all the way, Sakura unzipped her pants, and tugged her underwear down.

"Great. Just great." Worst fears confirmed-she was now officially on her period. She groaned loudly, smacking her palm into her dampening brow. "Why now?" Sakura didn't have the energy to chase after Ino, complete her class work, attend her job, and deal with cramps! She was hoping that her monthly visitor wouldn't show up until things had settled down just a little bit more.

"What that is?" Sakura froze. That voice. That presence. That feeling, pressing into her shoulder…

Ino had crept into the bathroom, and was now peering down around Sakura's neck, at her stained undergarments. "How Ino does not has that?" She leaned closer, chest smashing against the pinkette's back. She extended an arm. "Ino, Ino. Ino wants to see…"

"No!" 'FWUMP' Sakura now lay on the floor, pants around her ankles. In her struggle to prevent Ino from reaching down and touching anywhere near her privates, she had stumbled on her shorts, and landed on the linoleum floor. Quickly shuffling away, she was no longer on her knees. The blonde merely continued to stare. "Ino. What that is?"

Trying to keep her tone calm, Sakura forced herself to make eye contact. "I-it's-I'm having my period!" Ino said nothing. "You know, your monthly flow? The monthly visitor?" Still no response. Exasperated, Sakura yelled out "It's called menstruation! It's involved with childbirth, pregnancy and all that?!" Ino just looked at her, puzzled. "Men…menusutu…menastrunation-on?" She blinked. "Is like ice cream?"

Sakura allowed that last comment to slide. Ino looked human, but…could it be…was it possible…

_That this girl has no reproductive system? No…no periods? No nothing?!_ For some reason, the thought frightened her. If that was the case, then…how did her race populate?

"Ino…Ino sees spot. Spot. Spot-spot. Red spot." Sakura blinked. "Uh? Red…spot?"

And that was when she realized that her legs were spread wide open, she was still bleeding…and Ino was looking inside.

"SHIIIIIIT!"

**……**

'CRNCH' 'CRNCH' 'CRNCH'

"Aw, man…it's so hot. Why is it so hot? How much further?"

"We should be near a roadway soon enough. I hope…"

Anko and Kakashi had arrived on Earth. After making sure that they were properly equipped, they left the space pod, shrinking it down to a portable size. Now they were hiking through a wooded area, trying to find their way to civilization-and Ino.

But they weren't prepared for the heat. Clad in their boot-like sandals and heavy ANBU vests, they were sweltering under the sun. Anko let out a frustrated growl, throwing her head back. "Jesus! What season are they in?!"

Kakashi checked the mini-map. "Umm…looks like late summer, early fall? Maybe?" He shrugged.

"Screw this! I'm not marching in this heat!" Anko plopped down on the ground, stretching in the grass and dirt. Sighing in resignation, Kakashi sat down next to her.

"Shit. Living on this-this sauna, for God knows how long, just looking for that damn kid." Anko furrowed her brow. "What are we gonna have to look like, just to fit in with these primitives?" She reached to her left, and lifted up a bottle. Flipping open the top, she took a few deep swigs.

"Don't drink it all. We might need it, in case the food here isn't edible." She scowled, but obeyed his orders. They sat there in silence for a few moments. The only sounds were the birds in the trees, and the occasional rustle of a plant. Kakashi was looking up towards the sky, following the slow-moving clouds with his visible eye. Anko had her eyes closed, and was now reclining on the forest floor. The quiet allowed them to relax, and collect themselves before continuing on.

'FWIP' 'FWIP' "…huh?" There was a shuffling sound above her. Anko felt the tiny footsteps through the ground, the light vibrations. And then, she felt something press gently against her forehead. She opened her eyes…

…to come face to face with a raccoon.

"Damn it!" She sat up sharply, sending the animal backwards. It chattered, before scampering off into the trees. Kakashi had been watching the whole scene unfold, and was now chuckling softly to himself. Anko gave him a dirty glare, as she punched his shoulder. He had to struggle to keep his balance, but his amused expression didn't change. "Aw, Anko-dango. You made a friend."

"Shut up, you jackass! And don't call me that!" Anko-dango. She hated that nickname. At one point, it had meant something to her-when _she_ had said it. But now, it just brought back memories, twisting like a knife into her heart. She had never told Kakashi any of this, though. Why would a guy really care about such emotional issues, anyway? She was a soldier, first and foremost. She had no time to spend dwelling on such feelings.

And neither did _she_. _She'd_ forgotten all about her already. _Her_ love had blackened, into a bitter hate. It flashed in her mind-all the hurtful words, the last time they'd been face-to-face.

By this time, Kakashi was quiet, studying his partner with a thoughtful expression. "Anko? Hey…you alright in there?" He'd only meant the moniker as a joke-after all, she'd shared it with him in a drunken stupor how long ago. He hadn't thought that it meant anything else.

"Just…just don't call me that again. Okay?" He nodded, as Anko let out a tense breath. Standing up, she gave him a short glance. "Come on-we still don't know how far we have left to go. We may as well disguise ourselves now-just in case the city creeps up on us sooner than expected." Agreeing with her logic, Kakashi rose up as well, and the two began searching in their bags for the necessary materials.

**……**

'CLANG' 'WHOOSH' 'WHACK'

'BOOM' "Yeow!"

Kiyomi flipped backwards, trying to avoid the heavy smoke that was seeping out over the wooded ground. Her opponent was cackling wildly, lunging forward with another kunai in hand. Landing with her palms flat, Kiyomi shot up, and sent a sharp kick into the girl's wrist. She let out another string of curses, as the weapon flew from her hand, and into the thick underbrush.

_Where the hell did she come from?!_ The ANBU soldier had to rely on all of her combat training to stay alive against this crazed killer. Tayuya, right? That was her name? She definitely worked for Orochimaru-but what was she doing all the way out here? Nobody from the village came out into the woods, without a damn good reason. How had she known that Kiyomi would be out here all alone at this hour?

Tayuya let out a barking laugh, as the smoke bomb faded away. "Where's the challenge, Ms. Replacement Bitch? Come on-I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Rushing forwards, she took a swing at Kiyomi's head, and the girl had to quickly raise her arms up in front of her, as a shield. Kicking out, she managed to send her foot into Tayuya's stomach. Once again, the female cursed, skidding back a few feet. "You little slut! That smarts!"

"What are you here for?!" Kiyomi wanted some answers, and she wanted them now. "You're obviously not here to attack Hokage-so what's an underling doing lurking around out here, springing themselves on random people?" She took up her fighting stance, as Tayuya slowly lifted her head. Golden red met frozen blue, as the fuchsia-haired terror spat. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Ki-yo-mi? Or are you really that stupid? What a fucking waste!" The blonde grit her teeth, but said nothing in response. Tayuya continued on, in that same mocking tone.

"I've been watching you. For quite some time now. Ya see, you and me-we've got something very distinct in common." Kiyomi's icy eyes narrowed. "We both have the same leader, the same teacher-Mitarashi Anko."

The girl gasped. "Y-you know Anko-sama?" At this, Tayuya snapped. Teeth bared, she shot forwards before Kiyomi had a chance to properly protect herself. Leaping upwards, she slammed her head into the girl's face. Crying out, Kiyomi staggered backwards, trying to ignore the stinging pain that now trickled down her forehead, and into her eyes. Her vision blurred, but she forced herself to stay upright.

"You don't say her name!" The female seemed even more enraged now. "You don't get to!" She rubbed at her own forehead, smudging the blood that flowed down. "Yeah, I knew her. She was _my_ teacher. She used to work for Orochimaru-or didn't you know that?"

Kiyomi nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off her opponent. "And then she came to Hokage. To our side. I was a child at the time. So what?" She wanted to know-why did that allow this Tayuya to single her out as prey?

"So what?!" Tayuya threw another smoke bomb to the dirt, her bright locks flying in front of her face, and briefly obscuring her from view. "You fucking twat. You don't even _know_…what she meant to me." Kiyomi stared in silent shock, as the girl seemed to quiver before her. Was she…trying not to cry?

"We were partners. She taught me. I was her student. She taught me _everything_. I had nothing. Do you hear me?! _Nothing_! My fucking home was destroyed by soldiers! I was half-dead, lying among the wreckage and b-bodies…I remember it clearly, as if were yesterday…the sounds, the smells…the charred flesh-do you know what it's _like_, to smell your fucking neighbors and family, burning?! _Do you?!_ You don't! You don't, goddamn it!" She slammed her fist into a nearby tree, and it shook from the force of the blow.

"I…I thought I was gonna die. I could feel it, inside me…like a flame, just flickering in the wind…and then _they_ came."

A twisted smile spread across her face. "Orochimaru, and Sound. They were sifting through the remains, looking for anything valuable…and that's when _she_ found me.

"Like a fallen angel, with that violet hair behind her head, clipped up tight…at first, I thought she was a fucking monster!" Another sharp laugh. "And then, as she leaned closer, I saw…she was human. The most beautiful human I had ever laid my eyes upon."

Kiyomi could only continue to listen, in stunned silence. What kind of warrior _was_ this girl? One minute, she's trying to rip out her throat, and the next, she's telling her life story?

"They took me in. I had nowhere else to go, and I was pretty fucked up once they got their hands on me. She trained me after that. The only one under her command-took me in, under her wing. As if I was her daughter. We were inseparable after that…"

Tayuya swallowed hard, and Kiyomi was certain now that the girl was trying to keep the tears from falling. A part of her felt sympathetic-but the other half was on guard, prepared to strike at any moment. "She taught me everything, Anko-dango. That was the nickname I gave her-she was always eating that shit. E-eventually…we fell in love." The sick smile on her face had now given way to a sad grin, as she reflected back on these precious memories.

Then, her expression darkened. "And then…_it_ happened.

"We were on a patrol one evening. Scouting out new targets, land to claim. And we ran into them. ANBU soldiers. They thrashed us…completely. Like we were nothing more than fucking rag dolls." Her fists were clenched tight. She took in a deep breath.

"I don't know what happened, but…Anko bolted. I'd never seen her like that before. She was always so fearless, so ruthless in combat. It was as if she'd become a different person because of them…I chased after her, calling and calling and c-calling…but she was gone. I was all alone in those woods…

"And that was it. She defected-to Hokage. To serve that fat slag. She left us…she left me. She _left me…_" The anguish reflected in Tayuya's contorted features, as she focused her attention on Kiyomi, once again.

"And you! You lousy cunt-you stole her from me! The next time I saw her, it was as if I'd never existed! All she cared about was your pathetic kingdom, and training _you_! I saw you standing there, with that smug-ass look on your face! You ruined everything! _Everything_!"

'CHING' Another kunai glittered between Tayuya's fingers. A sadistic smirk graced her face, as she prepared to strike.

"If I can't have her…if I can't be happy…then no one will! I'll kill every motherfucking thing out there! And I'll start…with _you_!" Screaming, she lunged once again, ready and eager to taste the blood upon her blade.

But Kiyomi had had enough. Pulling out her own kunai, she dove down, and quickly folded her hands up with the weapon in her grasp. Whispering unintelligibly, her fingers shifted rapidly. As Tayuya skidded to a stop just a few inches away from where the blonde had been previously standing, Kiyomi struck. She lodged the kunai in her opponent's arm, and, pressing her index and middle fingers together on her left hand, called out a single-syllable command.

Tayuya's eyes widened, and the color drained from her face. An icy chill was shooting through her arm from the point of entry. Where Kiyomi's kunai had struck, a sheet of ice was beginning to form. It spread, growing thicker and thicker, climbing up her arm. Tayuya's mouth was open in angry surprise, as she stumbled backwards. "Y-you goddamn witch! W-what the hell did you do to me?!"

"Heh." Now it was Kiyomi's turn to laugh. "Nice story, but you're still my enemy." Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, seeming to radiate cold. Just like a snowstorm. Tayuya actually felt herself shudder from the girl's gaze, as she clutched at her immobile arm. "And you _never_ let your emotions take over in battle-especially when you're dealing with the cold-blooded." She lifted her hand, and her nails began to extend, into frozen, razor-sharp icicles. "Takino Kiyomi, second-in-command under Captain Anko Mitarashi of ANBU Team B. Codename: Ice Queen."

_Shit! I can't fight like this…but it's not over yet! If I can't deal with her, then…I'll just have to go to the source to end all of this! _Tayuya smiled, as she let loose yet another smoke bomb. "Sorry, bitch! Got no time to play with you! I've got bigger fish to fry!" She leapt up, managing to make it into a sparse treetop. Slamming her arm against the trunk, the ice shattered. Kiyomi gaped, as the girl rushed off. "There's a rocket launch about to take place-thanks to the Akatsuki-and it's got my name written all over it!" In a flash, she was gone-vanished into the thick shadows of the forest.

Kiyomi was stunned for a few moments. _Rocket…launch?_ Her mind seemed to stumble. And suddenly, all of the pieces fell into place. She took off, in the direction of the village.

_Anko! And Kakashi! That fool…_

_She's going to attempt to follow them! I've gotta get help!_ The blonde gulped.

_Or stop her myself! _

**……**

"Jesus Christ! Fucking little bint…that ice jutsu hurts like a bitch!"

Tayuya was speeding through the trees. She knew her destination by heart: a small clearing in the thick woods. Hopefully, they hadn't left yet. She was desperate, yes-but it was all she had to work with.

Screw hanging around in Sound, waiting for Orochimaru to plan his next move. And screw playing cat and mouse games with that annoying witch. Tayuya was going to get her some action-and some answers, by heading straight to the source.

She snickered quietly to herself, as the white pod came into view. _Hope the Akatsuki numbnuts don't mind an extra guest on their flight. _She pulled the frozen kunai from her arm with a rough twist, snarling at the pain. But at least the freshly pouring blood warmed her skin.

With a soft 'TMP', she landed on the forest floor. Creeping against the ship, she half-climbed, half-slid up the smooth outer wall. Positioning herself with her head near the entrance-upside down on her stomach, like a spider-she knocked sharply at the door from above.

**……**

'TICK' 'TICK' 'TICK'

The clock in Sakura's room was the only sound, as the pinkette sat atop her bed, legs drawn up close. Next to her lay Ino, fast asleep. The girl watched as the blonde snoozed away, soft breaths grazing the pillow. For all the antics she pulled while awake, Ino was quite still once unconscious. It was a startling change from her usual personality.

Sakura couldn't sleep, though. For some reason or other, she kept thinking about the incident in the bathroom. Oh sure, it had been embarrassing, but it had also sparked a strange desire in the pinkette. Could Ino possibly be unable to reproduce? If she couldn't, it would definitely be sad. But considering how human the girl looked, it was more believable that she just didn't understand the mechanics of her own body. Sakura had felt only the…top part of her womanhood. She had no idea what lurked beneath…or between.

But. If Ino truly had no idea how her own body worked, then someone would have to teach her. And seeing as how Sakura wasn't just the only person that she knew, but an aspiring nurse as well…the duty would fall on her.

Grimacing, she fell back against her pillow. She could only imagine the mayhem to come, sparked by such an insane idea. But she had to. She couldn't call herself a nurse, without actively living up to her credentials. Nurses were supposed to be teachers as well, sharing their knowledge with others. There was nothing wrong with the human body. There wasn't.

_I can do this. I can do this._ Casting a last, lingering glance at her sleeping companion, Sakura snuggled down under the covers, and turned out the lights.

_I think._

**A/N: Wewt! Another chapter down! 'does stupid happy victory dance' Bit by bit, everything's coming together!**

**So, how did you all like this particular installation? Things just keep getting stranger and stranger...you'd think that Sakura would be used to it by now. ^^; Poor thing. **

**Hopefully, you all got a decent dose of love and laughter-as well as some major action! How was the bit between Tayuya and Kiyomi? Engaging? Boring? Over-dramatic? Exciting? Same goes for Anko and Kakashi, intrepid explorers of a new land! Drop me a line! I'm always eager to hear from everyone, about what works and what doesn't. :) **

**Next chapter: Sakura prepares to take the plunge of Sex Ed, and runs into a familiar face that she was hoping never to see again...Ino is still Ino, like always...Kiyomi is on a race against time, to thwart Tayuya's mad scheme-with the help of Shikamaru!...and Tayuya must put up with the quirks of the Akatsuki, as they blast off! See you then!**

**Ja-ne! =^.^=  
**


	10. Human Shields and Too Much Latex

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"…and so, how do you think he was feeling at that particular moment?"

'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK'

"Yes, Morgan?"

'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK'

"Umm…he was probably feeling really, really stupid, 'cause he messed up?"

'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK'

"…right…anyone else? Anyone?"

Sakura sat hunched over her desk, trying to stay awake. She was supposed to be taking notes, but she could barely focus on the lecture. She'd already read the whole book straight through, and had found it to be utterly boring. It didn't help that most of the other students hadn't bothered to read the material at all, which was why they were still stuck at the halfway point. And their teacher didn't have the guts to call them on it.

'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK' The pinkette cast a tired glance to her right. Ino sat at the top of the stairs, a satisfied smile on her face. In her hands was a red rubber bone, which she was squeezing to her heart's content. Sakura smiled, too-at least there was something to focus on in this class that lasted forever. She had no problems with reading, writing or spelling-but discussion and analysis? Now that was another story altogether. She'd rather read a medical report than a murky romance in 'ye olde English' script.

'SQUEAK' "Ino." Hearing her speak brought her back to a train of thought that had been on her mind since the night before. Educating Ino. If she was going to be here on Earth, she was expected to know at least something about how her body worked. And since the pinkette was on her period now, what better place to start…than with the reproductive system? She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the thought, but managed to keep herself in check. _Relax, Sakura-it'll be fine. She was curious about you-she'll understand what you're talking about._

'SQUEAK' 'SQUEAK' "Ihhh-nooo…" The blonde was now chewing on the dog toy. A couple of students-bored as well-looked over in her direction. One was trying not to laugh. Sakura lowered her head, hoping that Ino would have the common sense to knock it off ASAP-she wasn't about to get into an argument in the middle of class. Especially when she already had so much else to worry about.

"Aaghh…Ihhnooo…" The blonde was drooling, like a teething baby. Sakura put her head down, not even thinking about the lecture anymore. She just wanted her classes to end for the day.

'BRIIIIIING' Eventually, the bell rang. Sakura rose to her feet, swinging her bag over her shoulders. With one hand, she yanked the soggy toy from Ino's grasp; with the other, she managed to lead the girl down the stairs from the upper rows to the floor, and out the door. The blonde was whimpering, but she followed the pinkette without making a fuss.

"Ugh. Ino, toys are for playing with, not eating. Okay?" After washing the squeaky bone under the tap in the bathroom, she handed it back to the girl with a firm flick of her wrist. "Understand?"

Ino nodded. "Okays, Ino won't not eats her toys." Satisfied, Sakura headed for the door, the girl happily in tow. As they strolled down the hall, the pinkette almost bumped into someone while rounding the corner. Rubbing her arm where it had smacked into the wall, she put on a smile, preparing to offer an apology. "I'm sorry"-

"Saku-chan?" That voice…it couldn't be. Not _him_.

'WHUMP' But it was. There stood Kasuga Tori, in all his stubborn glory. With a squeal, he had thrown his arms around the paralyzed pinkette, and was now attracting a small crowd with his show of affection. Although Sakura wasn't one to wish ill-will on others, she had hoped that their last meeting-namely, when Ino had tossed him on his back like a pizza-had scared him off. But alas, this wasn't the case.

"Oh, Saku-chaaan! I've missed you! How have you been, lovely?" The girl could only pretend that it wasn't her; that she wasn't the one being unintentionally molested in the hallway. At least, she hoped it was unintentional. Otherwise, she wouldn't hesitate to let loose a good old fashioned sucker punch. Gritting her teeth, she tried to keep her voice even. "I'm…_fine_, Tori. Just _dandy_. How _are _you?"

"I'm great, now that you're here!" He started swinging back and forth, arms still wrapped around her neck. Sakura could barely breathe. "I was out of school for a while-of course, you knew that already!" No actually, she hadn't. Her momentary guilt was replaced with dizziness, as Tori once again cut off her air supply. "I had quite a few bruises from that-that _friend_ of yours." Sakura blinked-was he actually showing some hostility towards the memory of that incident? It would be a first-Tori was almost never angry. Annoyed, yes. Angry, uh-uh.

"Y-you mean I-Ino?" She choked out, as she struggled to free herself. Instantly, his grip disappeared.

"Don't say that name, Sakura! Ever! Oh, she was _so_ scary!" His eyes were wide and sparkling, like a little child's. The pinkette groaned inwardly-yet another look that didn't suit him. At all. "She nearly separated us! I thought I was going to _die_!" He spun on his heel, falling backwards. "Oh-I feel faint. Catch me, Saku-chan!"

'WHAM' He hit the floor, as Sakura looked down at him in sympathy. "Sorry, Tori. But I'm really not interested. Hope you feel better soon, though." She turned to leave.

He leapt up quickly, blocking her path. "W-what? But-but we're made for each other! A-and that Imo girl nearly killed me! Shouldn't we celebrate my health?"

"Uh…" What was Sakura expected to say to that? Shrugging, she uttered the first words that popped into her head. "It's Ino, not Imo. And secondly, if you're so scared of her, then why didn't you notice…that she's been standing behind us this entire time?"

The look on Tori's face was priceless. His skin instantly faded to a shade of pale ash, and his jaw was nearly unhinged. A scream flew forth from his mouth that left all the onlookers stunned-not even a choir boy could've managed vocals that high. In five seconds he was gone, nothing but a small cloud of rising dust and dirt from the floor to indicate which direction he'd rushed off in-or that he'd actually been there at all.

"Ino?" The blonde tilted her head. It was the shiny man again. For some reason, he was really noisy now…and he had made a funny face when he'd looked at her. Was Ino funny? She wished she could see herself.

Sakura could have kissed the girl. With Ino around, she now had the perfect shield against that obsessive fool. Patting her on the head, the pinkette flashed her a grateful grin. "Don't worry about him, Ino. Let's get to class." Ino perked up, eagerly jogging after the girl. "Hey, you wanna stop at the market on the way home? We can get you another toy!"

"Ino! Ino, Ino!" 'WHUMP'

"Yikes!" Of course, Ino hugs were still as clingy as Tori hugs-and a lot stronger.

**…**

'CLANG' 'CLATTER'

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' 'WHSH'

At long last, Sakura's Wednesday classes had come to an end. It was mid-afternoon when she and Ino finally strolled down the large stone staircase in front. They were surrounded by a flurry of movement and voices. As they passed one group, Sakura had to tug sharply at Ino's wrist-the girl was reaching out, to pull at an ornament in one female's hair. She didn't need to try and explain that one. Not today, anyway.

_Crud…I have to make a pit-stop at the convenience store, too…_In order for her 'Earth Sex Ed 101' lesson to be truly effective, she'd need some materials. Not female necessities-she had plenty of those at home. What she was thinking of had more to do with…the opposite gender. Males. Ino probably had at least some kinds of feelings towards them, right? So it was up to Sakura to teach her about them, too.

She cringed, as they sat down at the bus stop. Her face was already heating up. She shook her head rapidly, forcing rational thought into her frantic and paranoid mind. _There's nothing wrong! You're a mature, nineteen year old female! You have a right to go to a store and purchase condoms! And it's no one's business what you do with them but yours! Right? Right! _She clenched her fist, eyes lit up with a new determination.

As soon as they left the market, she'd be able to waltz into the mini mart, and pick up what she needed. Better the mart than the market-it was smaller. She could do this. She could. Her confidence was unshakable.

…at least, until the bus arrived. Once again, embarrassment took over, as she locked eyes with an elderly male driver.

It was going to be a very long day.

**…**

'FWSH' 'FWSH'

'TMP' 'WSH' 'CRSH'

_Shit! Shit! Gotta get back to Hokage-and fast!_

Kiyomi was running at breakneck speed through the remainder of the forest. Tayuya had a plan-an _evil_ one. And there was no doubt in the soldier's mind that the lunatic could pull it off. It was all on her shoulders now. The safety of the kingdom, of her captain, of Kakashi, and of Tsunade's missing daughter-it was all up to her to pull off this last-minute rescue, and save the day.

But would anyone believe her?

"Oh!" At last, she saw the lights of the village glowing in the distance. Forcing herself onwards, even as her lungs screamed in protest and her legs threatened to collapse, she ran. The buildings grew larger, as she managed to skid to the gates. Pounding as hard as she could, she shouted up to the guard posts. "L-let me in! It's Takino Kiyomi! Open up! I-it's urgent!"

After a few seconds, the heavy gates creaked open. "What the"- She nearly knocked over one of the sentries on duty, as she flew past. Nothing but a blur of uniform and blonde hair. She could hear nothing but the thumping of her shoes against the hard dirt, and her heart, like a tom-tom drum.

"Damn it!" The main headquarters was locked. She didn't have any time to wait for the Hokage and everyone else to wake up! If her hunch was right, then immediate action was required. She couldn't hope for any backup tonight.

So, turning around, she headed in the direction of the ANBU headquarters. She had a few things to pack up first.

'BAM' The loud slam of the door startled a snoozing Shikamaru. He had fallen out of his chair. He was about to scold the fool noisy enough to disturb him, but upon seeing his partner, and the look on her face, he knew something was seriously wrong. Quickly rising to his feet, he tried to keep up with Kiyomi, as she scrambled around the headquarters. Maps, kunai, shuriken, rope-it was all swept up in her grasp.

"Oh!" In her haste, Kiyomi had forgotten one vital piece of information. "The t-tracker! I need a tracker…fuck!" She fell forwards, clutching her head in her hands. "That crazy bitch is gonna"-

"Calm down, Kiyomi!" Shikamaru was stunned, trying to comprehend exactly what had rattled the officer so. She choked back the tears, and locked eyes with him.

"Tayuya. I-I was attacked, by someone named Tayuya! In the woods." Shika went pale, as she continued on. "She was-she was waiting for me. It was an ambush. She's been following me-I have no idea how long. B-but she knows about Tsunade! And Anko and Kakashi!" He was silent, but his mouth was open in a quivering 'o' of shock. "S-she said something-about the Akatsuki! Shikamaru!" She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently. "She's going to follow them! The Akatsuki are on their tail! A-and she's gonna go with them!" Letting him go, she bolted for the door. "T-the tracker. I've gotta-I've gotta get a tracker! And a rocket…" She desperately tried to remember where the laboratories were located. Maybe Shizune had left an extra in a drawer or something!

"Kiyomi!" Shika blocked her path. She tried to shove him aside. "Get out of my way, please!" Her hands fumbled with the doorknob. It was cold-too cold-under her touch. But Shikamaru refused to back down.

"You can't do this alone! Are you out of your mind? Orochimaru and his minions are bad enough-but you've heard the horror stories! If you crossed paths with _them_-you're mincemeat!" He shook his head. "We have to alert the Hokage"-

"No! Don't you understand? There's no time!" She shoved against him once more. "They're leaving tonight! That's what she said!"

"Kiyomi!" The male had no idea how to handle this situation. She was his partner, yes, but he didn't know that much about her. He had no idea that she was this stubborn-or this brave. Was it bravery, or foolishness? It was trouble, either way.

"Oof!" He hadn't been focused as intently on her as he should have been. She had managed to wind him with a sharp jab to the ribs, via her elbow. As he reeled, she slipped through the door, and into the night.

"J-jeez…" Shikamaru coughed, as her rapid footsteps faded into the darkness. As he began to gain his bearings back, he struggled with his options. What to do?

If Kiyomi was right, then it would require an entire ANBU team, just to restrain one Akatsuki member. And sending that many troops, to an unknown land? The results would be catastrophic. It would make more sense just to send one…

His eyes narrowed. _But Kiyomi isn't a superhero-she's a second-in-command! She'd be torn apart if any one of them got their hands on her. But still…_he bit his lip. "Ah, shit!" He rushed off, hoping that the fool hadn't broken down the door to the launch complex.

"Come on-come on, you son-of-a-bitch!" Kiyomi had reached the labs, but was stuck on the other side. Out of fear, the security system had been upped to the highest degree-and it required a password to open. Any brute force would send the entire thing into lockdown mode. She muffled a scream, dropping her bag to the ground.

"I knew you'd get stuck here…you're so troublesome." The familiar voice startled her out of her frustration, and she turned to face Shikamaru once more.

He raised his hand. "Tell me one thing. Just one thing." She swallowed, but allowed him to continue on. He let out a heavy sigh. "Why? Why are you so adamant about going?"

Kiyomi's head hung down now, as she let out a shuddering breath. "Tayuya had her own story to tell me about Anko-sama? Well, I have my own tale, too.

"I was born poor, and weak as well. I was constantly sick, always shivering. My family detested me for this; I was a drain on their finances. The children teased me. I was like a human ice cube. I thought that it would be better to die then; to not have to look into the eyes of my parents, every day, with no answers to give. To not have to hear the mocking cries of the others, knowing that I had nothing, no power to make them say or think otherwise."

She lifted her head. "And then, one day, when I was being picked on, they went too far. They had me cornered on the edge of the riverbank, and one of them ran forwards, to push me in. I couldn't swim. All I could feel was the chilly water, swallowing me whole…

"And that was when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I was pulled to the surface, and when my eyes finally opened, there she was." She chuckled softly. "She seemed a bit awkward, to be honest-as if she wasn't used to being around children…or being a hero."

Her hands were pressed into the lab door now. "She didn't say much to me-I think she had just defected to Hokage. But from that day on, I strived to be as strong as possible. No matter how ill I felt, I wouldn't stop-I forced myself onwards, like a soldier. And eventually, my body became stronger. I was no longer sick, and I no longer needed to cling to my parents for support." She blushed slightly. "I attended the ninja academy, trained, studied, and eventually…made my way here." Her expression clouded over for a brief moment. "Anko…is my hero. She saved me, and helped me to become who I am today. It's time for me to repay that debt to her."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. Alright…I'll help you." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "But you're gonna owe me big time for this, got it?" Walking over, he stuck out a hand. "Shake on it?"

She stood, awestruck for a few moments, before breaking into a relieved grin. "Yeah." They shook hands, and he leaned down in front of the tiny keypad. "It may be state of the art, but it's not genius-proof. Not that I'm bragging." He began punching in various symbols and letters. "There's a tracker in the top drawer-the last portable one. If you connect it to the navigation panel on the ship, it'll take you to the location of the signal." He looked up at her, just to make sure she understood. "Okay?"

She nodded. "You got it…partner."

**…**

'DING-DONG' "Thank you, miss! Please come again!"

"Y-yeah, you bet I will!"

As soon as Sakura was out of the shop clerk's sight, she broke into a frenzied run back to the apartment. God, she had _never_ been so embarrassed in her whole _life!_

Instead of heading directly to the mini mart after the market, she'd decided-with good reason-to leave Ino at home, while she made this little trip. She figured that the blonde was developed enough by now to be on her own for at least five or ten minutes. Right?

She hadn't stayed long to ponder that thought, because she'd just wanted to get this horror show over with. So, in Capri shorts and a t-shirt, she'd burst through the doors of the mart a bit too forcefully. Now, everyone in the aisles, as well as the clerk, was staring at her. Trying to keep the obvious color from her cheeks, she'd acted as natural as possible, strolling down and glancing at everything that was on the shelves. Until, at long last, she reached…_it_. The hygiene and family planning aisle.

It was just as bad as she imagined it to be. Bright pink boxes -which only made her hair stand out even more so-containing pantiliners. White boxes, with the words 'PREGNANCY TEST-99.9%ACCURATE' glaring in bright red. Tampons. Pads. And finally…the dreaded condoms.

Sakura hadn't realized that there would be so many-she should have, but it was a detail that she really didn't feel like thinking about. Honestly-who cares about the size of a guy's schlong? She didn't even know that many guys! Just Naruto, and Sasuke, and…

_Oh, GOD_. She had nearly started convulsing in the store, doing everything in her power to block those images from her mind. She didn't care what those two did together-but she didn't want a front row seat on the action, courtesy of her overactive imagination! After she managed to rein herself in just enough, she'd randomly scooped up the first box that her hand had landed on. It wasn't until she was nearing the register, that she happened to glance down at the box-and almost had a heart attack.

'NEW! FLAVORED X-TRA LARGE LATEX CONDOMS! RIBBED FOR HER PLEASURE!' She couldn't breathe, couldn't even speak, as the cashier rung up her order, and even dropped it in a small plastic bag. She'd just seen those same words, flashing over and over again, as if they were painted on her brain in neon colors.

_'RIBBED FOR HER PLEASURE!'_

_'X-TRA LARGE'_

_'FLAVORED'_

_What…just what the hell do people do with these things? Eat them?_ Her imagination had wandered to dangerous places, as she scurried up the stairs. Thrusting her key into the lock, she barged through the door once it opened, quickly slamming it shut, and locking it behind her.

_Eat them? Eat them… _"Oh, craaap!" _It's for-f-for blow jobs!_ "CHRIST ON A CRACKER!" It was too much for her. She slumped against the wooden door, exhausted. Sex Ed would have to wait. For now, Sakura was too fried, physically and emotionally. Her cramps were starting up again, too-she'd have to take a couple of pills later on…once she woke up…if she woke up…

"Ino?" The blonde poked her head out from around the corner, where the bedroom was. Her feet padded across the wooden floor, silent and bare. Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight of a sleeping Sakura-chan. Her pink locks were falling in her face, and she was sweating.

"Sakura-chan sleee-eepy…Ino help Sakura-chan sleep." She liked drawing out that word. It was a fun word to say. Ino liked the word 'sleep.' "Sleep. Sleepy. Sleeeeeep. Sleeeeeepy." She giggled at her own cleverness.

Then, with a gentle flip of her wrists, she had scooped up the slumbering pinkette in her arms, and carried her off to the bedroom. Floors weren't for sleeping on-they were for walking, and sitting. Beds were for sleeping. So Ino would help Sakura-chan. Help her do what was right. Just like she always helped Ino.

**…**

'FWSH' 'CLK'

"Who was that, Deidara? One of the other members?"

"No, un. Must've just been the wind."

"Fucking trees! Why do their branches have'ta be so goddamn long?"

"Jeez, Hidan. You'll pick a fight with anything, huh? Un."

The three Akatsuki members were preparing for takeoff. Luckily for them, this thing was remote-controlled. One push of the button from the inside, and it would take off. They'd just been ready to fly out of there, when they'd heard that loud tap at the door. Deidara had been the one to answer it, and the other two had paid it no mind.

So none of them had noticed the figure with fuchsia locks creep ever so stealthily across their ceiling, without revealing her powers. She'd leapt down, only a few inches from the floor. And lucky for her, this pod was big. She'd easily been able to scurry inside an opened storage locker, and close it silently.

"Well, if we're all set, then I'll grab the remote."

"Yeah!" Hidan let out a loud chortle. "Set this fucker off, man!" Tayuya scoffed inwardly to herself-jeez, this guy was so obnoxious! She'd really like to pop him one! These were the guys Orochimaru had chosen to handle the mission? Not very smart, in her opinion.

"Three, un…two, un…"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Dei! Give me the controls!" 'CLIK'

'RMBL' 'RMBL' 'WHOOSH'

"Aw, what'd you do that for, Kisame? I was just getting into it, un!"

"Yeah, right! Mr. high and mighty artist! If we'd left it to you any longer, you would have decided to paint a fucking portrait of the whole thing! Take a fucking picture next time-it'll last longer!" 'WHUMP' "OUCH! What the-what did'ya do that for, you fucking blue-headed behemoth?"

"Hidan…shut up. Please. And Dei…I can't stand your speech patterns. I'm sorry."

Tayuya let out a soft sigh. The pod rumbled and shook softly, as it streaked off into the night sky.

_**Thank**__ you._

**A/N: ...hee hee. I'm having way too much fun with this one. XD**

**Welcome back, everybody! Here it is, for your viewing pleasure, chapter ten! Wewt! It's a landmark! 'giggles goofily'**

**Yeah, I know-Sakura is just going from one extreme to the next. But at least she now has protection against Mister Kasuga Tori! ;p How did you like his return? Trust me-he'll be back. He's not that easy to get rid of (oh, if only...)**

**Sorry if the bit with the condoms was sort of exagerated; I was going by what I've read and seen here and there. So...yeah. That's one hell of a label. Piece by piece, though, Ino and Sakura are coming together. So yay! Yay for InoxSaku! :3**

**AUGH, though-Kiyomi's sequences are just getting crazier and crazier. She was supposed to end up with Kakashi, but now that I look at it, the fic may very well end open! After all, she's getting more interaction with Shika...^^; Please forgive me. Hopefully, the side stories are keeping your interest. The Akatsuki are worming their way in now-and I like writing them out. XD It's gonna be the space trip from hell!**

**Next time: Ino continues to learn and grow, while Sakura continues to question herself and her feelings. Shikamaru prepares for the worst after seeing off his comrade, and the misadventures of Anko and Kakashi on Earth continue! Whee! See ya!**

**=^.^=**


	11. Dazed and Confused

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

'RSTLE' 'RSTLE'

'RRLL' "Mm…what time izzit?"

Slowly, Sakura sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes. It was dark-she must have passed out right after she got home. As she blinked, vision adjusting to the shadows, bits and pieces of her experience at the convenience store began to surface. She let out a groan, shaking her head as she reached outwards. "Damn those stupid condo-WAAH!" 'WHUMP'

"Oww…" the pinkette lay in a pile on the wood floor. She had obviously fallen down-but how was that possible? She'd fallen asleep against the front door! It wasn't elevated! There was no way!

_But then…where in the hell am I?!_ For one frightening moment, Sakura wondered if she'd been kidnapped.

'FLICK' "Ino?" Sakura let out a yelp, as the blinding light invaded her senses. Since when had light bulbs become so freaking bright? "Who-who turned on the sun?" Her eyes were shut tightly, as the sound of soft footsteps vibrated across the smooth floor. She felt someone sit down by her crumpled form.

"Ino…why is Sakura-chan on her faces? Sakura-chan is 'apposed to be on bed." The pinkette's green eyes flew open then-painful glare be damned-and looked up, to find herself staring into the wide, worried blue eyes of none other than Ino. She was kneeling in front of her, and one delicate hand was extended out, as if to pat her head. Sakura blinked, and she carefully took in the familiar scenery of her bedroom.

_I'm…in my room? But-but how?_ Before she could voice this question aloud, though, Ino answered it for her. "Sakura-chan…she was sleeeeeeping on the door. So Ino took her to her bed." The pinkette could only stare up, dumbfounded. "Sakura-chan is 'apposed to sleeeeeep on her bed. Not door. Not floor." She was still drawing out the syllables of 'sleep'-even Sakura noticed that now.

But she would correct the girl later. Rising from the ground, into a more comfortable position of sitting cross-legged, she once again looked the blonde in the eye. "You-you carried me? To my room?"

Ino nodded. "Uh-huh. Ino helped Sakura-chan?" Her blue eyes seemed to waver, and she tilted her head in hopeful questioning. Sakura was speechless for a few seconds, taking all of the information in. Ino had found her, slumped against the door. And she'd carried her to her room. Because she was sleeping. Was she really that advanced already?

_Or maybe…_the pinkette thought, _she truly cares for me…_as she trailed off mentally, she felt her heart give a rough jump, into her ribs. Her cheeks were warm. Did she…was she actually happy about such an idea? Ino continued to stare, waiting for the girl to reply to her previous question. "Ino helped Sakura-chan?" she repeated.

"Huh?" Sakura realized that the blonde was still staring at her patiently. _She-she wants to know…that she did well-that she did the right thing…for me._ Her face broke into a grateful smile. How could she not? Placing her hand atop the girl's head, she ruffled the hair lightly. "Yeah. You did good, Ino. Thank you." She giggled, leaning into Sakura's touch.

For a few moments it was silent, as Sakura watched Ino, rubbing her head back and forth against her outstretched hand. It was so strange-when they'd first met, Ino had been nude, and unable to understand the most basic of human behaviors or commands. But now-now, she was thinking for herself. Acting for herself. Making decisions. It made Sakura's chest swell with pride. She was proud of Ino. Proud of her for learning.

_I guess...it's not that bad to have her around._ She never thought that she'd ever find herself stating these words, but here she was. She liked having Ino with her. Her presence was reassuring. She never criticized Sakura, or expected too much. The simplest things would bring a smile to her face. And just by being herself, she could set an entire series of events into motion.

At this, the pinkette had to take a few deep breaths-that still didn't mean that Ino could act any old way she wanted-whether in public or at home. She wasn't allowed to carry Sakura like a newlywed. Or grope her in the tub. Or lick her face like a puppy. Or peer into her underwear.

_That reminds me-what happened to the package?_ She stood up, removing her hand from Ino's head. Padding out of the room, she left the blonde on the floor. She looked after the already vanished girl, an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her tummy. She placed her hands against her head, where Sakura's had been before, and then rested them on her abdomen. Why did she feel this way? Her eyes began blinking rapidly-they seemed warmer than usual, and wet.

"Ino...Ino, Ino. Ino wants to see Sakura-chan." Instantly, her eyes steadied, and she bounded up, from the floor through the doorway, and into the living room.

"Gotcha!" Sakura held the small brown bag triumphantly in her grasp. Humming to herself, she strolled into the kitchen, and slipped it into one of the drawers. Turning around to face her companion, she flashed a big grin. Ino returned it immediately. She liked seeing the pink hair like this. With her mouth wide, showing her teeth. She pointed at her own face. "What this is? Ino, Ino. Wants to know."

"Eh?" The pinkette couldn't believe it. Had she actually not told Ino what a smile was? How odd. "It's called smiling, Ino. It means you're happy."

"Happy...happy is good?" The girl swished her long ponytail behind her.

Sakura nodded. "Yep! It's _really_ good to be happy!" She turned away then, to wash her hands in the sink. "I'm gonna get started on dinner, then. It is...what?! 9:00pm?!" Her head drooped, and her smile disappeared. Had she really been out cold that long?

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' 'NDGE' "Uh?" Sakura lifted her head. Ino was behind her now. Her hands were against the pinkette's cheeks, and her fingertips were pressing into the corners of her mouth. "Ino, what are you doing?" It came out slightly muffled, with the extra pressure.

"Smile." Sakura froze. "Ino likes to see Sakura-chan smile." In response, the blonde's own mouth widened, in a warm expression. Sakura was stunned, as her heart skipped in her chest. Ino cared? She really, truly cared for her? Her heart was racing now, and all she could feel was the heat in her cheeks, and the touch of Ino's smooth palms against them. Ino cared? She cared for her?

"Ah!" She shook her head wildly, startling the blonde. "Ino?"

"I-it's okay, Ino." She brushed a fallen lock of hair from her green eyes. "I'm fine." She gave the girl a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Go sit at the table." Ino was still confused, but she followed the instructions that had been given. As Sakura struggled to collect herself, and get on with cooking a late meal for the both of them, Ino continued to gaze at her. She felt funny in her tummy again...

_Yeesh. Calm down, Haruno. It's not a big deal. Ino's just...showing off what she's learned._ Exhaling deeply, she started searching for some bowls and utensils. Tonight was going to be a soup night. Hopefully, she could find the can opener.

And so, the evening went on...

**…****...**

'CRNCH' 'CRNCH'

'FWSH' 'VROOM'

"Ah! Finally! We've made it! Look-it's a pathway!"

Anko and Kakashi stood on the side of the road, thanking the heavens. They'd been marching through the woods for who knew how long. Plus, they'd had to change into their 'disguises'; to fit in on this unknown planet. But now, they were reassured of their progress. Looking to their right, they could easily make out the lights of a city.

'BLIP' 'BLIP' 'BLIP' "Yep...our target is somewhere thataway." Pointing straight down with his index finger, Kakashi was focused on the tiny tracker in his hand. From his ANBU uniform he'd changed into what appeared to be a pair of blue jeans, an oversized white t-shirt that said 'Frankie Says Relax...Don't Do It', and a pair of clogs. Yes, clogs. Wooden ones, too. It had been quite fun tromping around the forest in those. He looked like a mismatched tourist lost from the '80s.

Nodding in response, Anko swatted at a gnat that flew in front of her face. Her outfit consisted of a football jersey, with the number 21 on the back, paired with a long, tie-dyed skirt in various shades of pink, orange, red and violet. Her shoes were black and white high tops. She resembled a patient in a mental ward-or a punk hippie with a sports fetish. At least her feet had it easier, but it had still been annoying to stop every few seconds, and untangle her bottom half from a bush or low branch. She shook her head at the memory. "Are you sure that these are the kinds of clothes they wear here?" How in the name of Hokage was this comfortable?

The silver-haired man shrugged. "Dunno. But, a planet is a planet, and we're better safe than sorry." Placing the tracker in his back pocket, they began traveling down the long tar road.

'HONK' 'HONK'

'SCREECH' 'SWERVE' "Hey! Get outta the road, you dumb loonies!" A car had nearly run over the both of them, as its driver angrily pounded on his horn. Anko had almost thrown a kunai at his head, as he roared off. "It would have served him right, scaring the shit outta us like that! I hope you get ambushed by rogues!" She swung her fist in the air, as Kakashi sighed, face in hands. He dragged the still-fuming female back onto the grass.

"Look." More cars passed by, engines loud and tail ends blowing dark puffs of smog into the air. "Obviously, these are what they use for transportation. And here, we can't walk on this path."

"So what? We stay here?" She crossed her arms.

"No-we can still make it to the city. We'll just have to keep on...keeping on." The woman shook her head. "We haven't even reached civilization yet, and I already hate this place." Pulling out his Icha-Icha novel from his other pocket, he flipped it open and resumed reading from a previously marked page. Anko sulked in silence, as they marched on, under the stars.

This was going to be a long mission...

**…****...**

'FWSH'

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh, turning his back away from the launching field. Above him, Kiyomi's capsule zipped off across the sky. He'd managed to find the tracker, and attach it to an easily acquired travel pod-for emergencies, he supposed, which was why it had been set aside in another drawer. Or Shizune was just really lax.

He scratched the back of his head, before sliding his hand down to massage his neck. "Now I just gotta figure out how to tell Tsunade..." he shivered, making his way back through the empty hangar and onto the ANBU grounds. The Hokage was notorious for her bad temper and Sake addiction. She was also a gambling fiend, with a wicked fist. "Good thing I'm so flexible...I suppose."

At long last, he returned to his quarters. Closing the door quietly behind him, he sat down in the chair once more, and leaned back. His brown eyes narrowed, as he stared at the ceiling. "Tch. Women are too troublesome-_especially_ those two."

He yawned, and closed his eyes then. "Either way, though...I hope she'll be alright."

Within a few minutes, he had returned to his slumber.

**…****...**

"And...I win again, un! Full house!"

"What?! No fucking way! You blond bastard-you cheated!"

"Nuh-uh! You're just a sore loser, Hidan! Besides-how can I cheat, un? See?"

"Oh, don't give me that sorry excuse! You cheated, plain and fucking simple!"

"So I have to prove it to you, then? Okay, un."

"Augh! Keep those things away from me! They're fucking disgusting! I swear to Jashin, Dei-get them the fuck back or I'll cut your goddamn hands off!"

As the Akatsuki's space pod hurtled through space, Tayuya could only think of the look on Anko's face, when she'd finally show up in front of her. It was the only thing that could keep her sane now-and save her from accidentally revealing her presence on their ship as a stowaway.

Seriously, these guys were too noisy! The apparent head honcho of the group, some lunk named Kisame, was pretty quiet. Polite, too. But the other two-a guy named Deidara, and another named Hidan, were the worst! Deidara had a speech impediment, while Hidan had a sailor's mouth. And they both talked too much! Tayuya had entertained some wonderful fantasies at one point on the ride, of suffocating the pair in their sleep, or cutting off their tongues. But alas, when they began to threaten her original objective, she'd had to abandon them. Better stressed than sorry.

Now, she sat in the cluttered storage locker, scrunched in the corner and dozing. Her fuchsia locks fell forward, over her face, and her black beanie cap was being shifted and pressed down, onto her forehead. But at least she was satisfied. The crew, however...

"Fuck! That's it, you blonde douchebag-I'm gonna tear you limb from fucking limb!"

"You'll have to catch me first, un! Slowpoke!"

"Damn it!" 'CRSH'

"Jesus Christ, you two! Knock it off! What am I-a babysitter?! Leader, what were you thinking here?!"

"It's not 'Jesus', Kisame! There is no Jesus here-only Jashin!"

"'Snort' Yeah, your made-up God? Don't make me laugh, un!"

'CRSH' "You little prick!"

"'Sigh' I think I have a migraine now..."

Yep-it was going to be a long flight.

'BONK' "Fuck! Where'd you get such good aim from, you monkey?!"

**…****...**

"And...here we are. Konoha City."

Following the road from the side, Anko and Kakashi were now at the entrance to the city they'd seen from afar. The violet-haired female wrinkled her nose at the large sign. "What kind of a name is Konoha? Doesn't fit this place at all." Critique of this new world's naming capabilities aside, they stepped inside.

"Wo-ow...these are some honking huge buildings." They carefully took in the scenery, comparing to their own back home. The largest structure had about six to seven stories. Here, the smallest structure was still full of at least fifteen floors. "And most of these rooms are filled with windows..." Kakashi shook his head, burying his nose inside his little novel once more.

As they trekked on, the onlookers began to slow down. Feeling the eyes boring into her, Anko turned around-to discover a crowd of about ten people gaping at them. She blinked, and they continued to gawk. No words passed between the two groups, and Anko's annoyance level was rising.

"Raah!" She let out a shout, waving her arms. The group scattered, and she nudged her partner sharply in the ribs. He raised an eyebrow at her, and reluctantly closed his book. "What?"

"We still stand out, Kakashi." Her mouth was twitching, curved in a threatening grin. "Are you sure this is what they wear here?"

He looked out over the sidewalk. "Hmm..." Nobody in the crowds was dressed like they were. And it didn't help that they made a good amount of noise as they passed by, too-wooden shoes tend to have that effect. "Maybe they do dress like this, just...not all at once?" He wondered.

'WHAP' Anko had smacked him in the head. "You ass! Then what are we gonna do?! We're supposed to fit in, not become the newest carnival attraction!" She gritted her teeth. "We need new clothes..."

"Um...excuse me?" A young woman with short red hair was standing next to them. They both whirled around in surprise-she'd spoken their dialect!

She continued on, apparently not bothered by their mannerisms-or perhaps, she just took them to be _really_ foreign tourists. "If you're looking for clothes, well...there's a discount shop just a couple of blocks from here. They have brand names, for really low prices." In her hands was a bunch of fliers. She handed one to the both of them. "Here-I'm on duty to promote the place." She wandered off, and they stared, awe-struck, at the paper in their hands.

"They...they speak Japanese?!" If they had known that earlier, they could have tried to hitch a ride on one of those noisy wheeled contraptions...

"It's official," snapped Anko, as they hurried in the direction of the shop. "I will never trust our info sources again. That includes you, Scarecrow." She shot a glare in his direction.

Kakashi merely shrugged. "Hey, at least now, we can dress properly." She flipped him the bird, as they rushed across the street.

**Earth Log, Day One:**

_This planet is too hot. There's too much flora. The beings look like us, and they speak like us, but they're still irritating. They have a tendency to stare in groups. And they pass out paper, like a free commodity._

_In other words? I'm gonna go crazy here. We'd better find that brat, and fast._

_-Anko_

_Nice scenery. Friendly inhabitants. Bright lights. Easy to read directions. No need to worry about incorrect translations. I can read my books in peace. Shouldn't be too hard to fit in._

_All in all, a pleasant place to stay._

_-Kakashi_

**…****...**

'MUNCH' 'MUNCH'

It was almost 10:00. Sakura and Ino were seated at the low table, in front of the TV. It was on, and currently showing some kind of prime-time drama. The pinkette tried not to gag, as the two leads, a man and a woman, stared deeply into each other's eyes, while the camera zoomed in for a close-up.

"Oh, Satoshi...I thought you were dead. How-how did you survive that motorcycle accident?"

"It was staged, my love." The music started to crescendo, as he continued on. "I had to, Yuki. Otherwise, those spies would have come after you, too. And I..." he turned his head away, trying to hold back the fake tears. His voice quivered with over-wrought emotion, as the camera focused now on his girlfriend's frozen, pained expression. Sakura snorted-it looked like she'd just smelled something bad.

"I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you, my love! If those thugs from the Togakahn Company want to take over my father's business, they'll have to get through me first!" He whirled around, against the backdrop of the setting sun, clasping Yuki's hands in his. "But if they had laid a finger on you...I would have died!" The music ended with a flourish, as they embraced passionately. The image froze there, with the familiar tag of 'To Be Continued' in the lower right corner. The credits started to roll, as Sakura stood up from the floor. Clutching her empty bowl, she leaned over the small set, flicking it off before picking up Ino's finished dish, and heading into the kitchen. Ino continued to stare at the blackened screen, the images and sounds still playing out in her mind.

"Jeez, who do they think they're kidding? That's so cheesy-how on Earth does it manage to stay on the air?" She twisted the tap, waiting for the running water to warm. She stared blankly down at the dirty dishes, as they were slowly covered in the clear, narrow stream. Grabbing the soap bottle, she poured some onto an old sponge, and started scrubbing.

"_Oh, Satoshi...I had to, Yuki..."_ Ino looked over at the pinkette, who was diligently cleaning the bowls and utensils. Her face was expressionless. Ino thought back to earlier that night.

"_It's called smiling, Ino. It means you're happy." _

_Happy..._The pink hair wasn't smiling right now. Wasn't she happy? Ino's brow scrunched, as she tried to remember when she'd seen her smile last.

She'd been smiling...when they'd watched that thing called a 'Tee-Vee'. She had laughed, and even made those funny noises, at the people on the machine.

The blonde stood up. Maybe...maybe if she acted like them, then Sakura would smile again? Creeping up silently behind the female, she reached out...

"Eek!" Sakura let out a shriek, as Ino spun her around. Suds flew upwards, as her dripping hands were pressed tightly between Ino's own. "I-Ino, what the-what the deuce are you doing? It's not playtime right now-"

That was when she noticed the look in the girl's eyes. So needy. Desperate. And longing. Instantly, her heart went into overdrive. "I-Ino...?"

"I had to," she began, in a lower, husky voice. Sakura felt the heat snake up, from her chest to her cheeks, as the blonde leaned closer. She still hadn't let go of Sakura's hands. There was a small puddle of soap starting to form on the floor between them. What was she trying to say?!

"If those motorcycle staged the Yuki spies, I couldn't bear to Togakahn the dead thugs accident company!" The pinkette stared, jaw hanging now. She didn't know whether to cry-or laugh. Ino was rambling on, in jumbled, mismatched speech from the program they'd just watched. And she was so serious about it, too...

"If business finger bear!" Sakura flinched, as the wet countertop pressed into the small of her back. Why was Ino leaning closer? And then, she remembered...

_Oh, crud...she's not really going to...she can't be planning...Not that stupid end sequence, too?!_ She went pale, as Ino towered over her once more. Déjà vu or what?

"My love!" she cried out dramatically. And before Sakura could say otherwise, Ino had swung her arms around her neck. Her hug wasn't as flawless as the one in the program, though. She ended up pulling the girl forwards. Sakura choked, as her head was forced in between the blonde's breasts. Then, realizing where she was, she began to thrash wildly. _Shit! Shit! If I don't die of suffocation, I'm gonna die of blood loss!_

Suddenly, her foot slipped from beneath her. The puddle of water had become big enough to cause a threat, as down the pinkette went. And Ino went with her. 'WHAM'

'BMP-BMP' 'BMP-BMP' BMP-BMP'

Sakura's green eyes were nearly bulging from their sockets, as Ino still clung to her neck. Her back was throbbing from the crash onto the floor. Her nose was dripping, and the blonde was now casting a curious stare towards the front of her top-it was stained red.

_She's-she's a bloody parrot! And she-she-I still have to give her a Sex Ed lesson?!_

This night was just too damn long for Sakura's liking.

**A/N: Behold, the power of prime-time dramas! XD I had way too much fun with this one! Maybe I'm becoming addicted...? Meh.**

**Merry Christmas, one and all! More hugs for you! 'hugs' Sakura is learning more about her blue-eyed blonde, and Ino...is just learning. Whether it's useful or not, though? Eheh-that's for everyone else to figure out. 'giggles awkwardly'**

**And what about Kakashi and Anko?! And the Akatsuki?! How do you like them apples? ;p I LOVE the bits between Hidan and Dei-but I feel sorry for Kisame. ^^; And as for the other two...yeah, they still have much to learn as well. XD**

**Next time: More madness! What else can I say? Oh, and Ino experiences her first taste of remorseful feelings. See ya!**

**Ja-ne! =^.^=  
**


	12. All Apologies

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

'BMP-BMP' 'BMP-BMP' 'BMP-BMP' 'BMP-BMP'

It was early on a Saturday morning. The sun was playing peek-a-boo behind the thick, fluffy clouds, as the population of Konoha went about their weekend routines. Couples were strolling along the sidewalks, friends were enjoying outings at the mall or the pool, and animals were rolling around in the grass at the park, chasing squirrels to their heart's content. It was an absolutely perfect day.

And currently Sakura was holed up in her apartment, having a staring contest with the paper bag before her, among other things. Ino sat across from her, mute but curious at the pinkette's behavior. The girl continued to look at the various items laid out atop the table, with an expression that verged on malice-or perhaps nausea.

The day had finally arrived. Sakura was supposed to be teaching Ino all about the 'baby-making machinery'; everything that existed down below and between. But as soon as she'd set the materials on the table, she'd frozen inside. She couldn't do it. The words just wouldn't come out. After all that time, that preparation, that embarrassment…it had all seemed to come to absolutely nothing. And so the minutes ticked by, with Sakura no closer to her goal-and Ino no closer to understanding.

_Damn it…I can't keep this up-I have to do something! Otherwise, what was the point of…_the pinkette forced her mind to stay in the present; she refused to remember all that had taken place on Wednesday. Instead, she raised her gaze, watching Ino watching her. Her blue eyes were so innocent, so open-so eager for knowledge. Who was Sakura to deny her?

_Alright! It's settled then! I'm gonna teach her-and I won't mess up!_ She clenched her fists triumphantly, and prepared to unleash the perfect speech on reproduction, hormones and the like. She fixed the blonde with the best expression she could manage, as an educator, a medical professional, and an alien translator. "Ino…you may have noticed, in the last few days, some unusual…functions, occurring with the female body." She was, of course, referring to the incident in the bathroom. Ino blinked, but did not speak. Sakura continued on.

"Well, you see…when human females reach a certain age, they undergo something that is known as 'puberty'." Still no response. "You're already past the age of when this transformation is supposed to occur-but that doesn't mean that you won't be going through it, either! You're just…just-a late bloomer!" The pinkette took a deep breath. So far, so good. Sure, some bits were a little awkward, but it was expected! After all, Ino wasn't exactly the most average archetype of a human being! So a few notes had to be tweaked here and there!

"Some things that will happen to you-as you've already seen with me…" Sakura had to take a long breath, and count silently before resuming the discussion. "Such as menstruation. Or, bleeding from between the legs."

"Ino?" The blonde shifted in her seat upon the floor. "Bet-wet-ween Ino's leggies?" She promptly dropped her head, attempting to look between her own legs at that very moment. Sakura nearly had a heart attack. Ino was wearing one of her skirts that day, too-a little denim mini. She frantically pounded on the tabletop, to return her attention in a safer direction. "N-not yet! You'll know when it happens, though! You'll feel…damp, down there. A-and you may experience pain in your abdomen!" She pressed her hands against her lower stomach. "Right here!"

"Ino's tummy…?" She tilted her head. She'd had pain inside, but…there was nothing red, or wet. Was something wrong with her? Maybe it was another kind of pain?

Sakura was still barreling on with the lecture. "When you're experiencing your flow, or 'period', you need to use certain items, in order to prevent any accidents. Like staining clothes or furniture-especially in public!" She reached forward, pulling up two of the items. "Here! Pads"-she shook the green box for emphasis-"and tampons!" The tiny wrapped device crinkled slightly in her hands, as Ino's eyes widened, and she extended a hand to examine these new objects.

Sakura was so elated about her interest in the subject matter that she allowed herself to expound more knowledge upon the topic. "Tampons go inside, while pads go outside-you attach them to your underwear! I can show you how, later on!" _Whew! Now, onto the next half-inside the body!_ "In order to understand better about how these items function with your body, you need to understand what's going on behind the scenes!"

"Ino?" The blonde had managed to pull the tampon out of the wrapper, and it was now sticking out of her mouth like a deformed cigar. Sakura felt her senses leaving her, as Ino turned her attention to the box of pads. "Outside…outside…" She undid all the tapings, and shoved up her skirt. The pinkette had to clamp a hand around her nose securely-the resulting blood loss could very well have carried her nose away, on a sea of red frustration. But the blonde really did have nice legs…and Sakura's panties seemed to fit her figure better than they'd ever fit hers.

"There! Outside! Ino dids good!" She had taken the sticky tabs, and secured the pad to the front of her underwear. "Oh! Bet-ween-ies!" She removed it to stick it on the outside once again, only this time it was between her legs. "Ino, Ino!" She was obviously pleased.

"Someone help me…" Sakura was merely curled up in a ball upon the floor, rocking back and forth. "What was I thinking…?"

"Ino?" She took in the sight of the girl, seemingly lifeless against the wooden paneling. She crawled over, concerned.

"Bet-wet-weens. Sakura-chan is all flowy bet-wetter-weens. Ino will help!" And before Sakura knew what was happening, Ino had removed the tampon from her mouth-and was shoving it between the pinkette's legs. Sakura let out a howl, as Ino's fingers slipped and pressed over her skin and underwear-why on Earth had she worn a skirt today?! "I-Ino! No! D-don't touch there!" The blonde was determined to get that blasted device between her legs-exactly where Sakura-chan had told her it belonged.

_H-help me! I've created a monster!_ Sakura had finally managed to yank the tampon from Ino's fumbling fingers-only to have the blonde come at her with the entire box in hand! "Ino! Ino help Sakura-chan! Help Sakura-chan with her bet-wet-weens!" In response, the pinkette let out a strangled cry, as she bolted for the bedroom. She locked the door behind her, listening as Ino scratched and pawed at the wooden blocker. _Just like a dog…but what dog would use tampons as freaking torture?!_

'CRK' 'CRKL' "Uh?" That sound…whatever it was, it probably wasn't good. "Ino? Ino, what are you"-

'CRASH' The door had come down. And Ino lay on the other side of it, giggling like a loony. "Do again! Do! Do! Do! Again!" Sakura could only stare in horror, at her once upstanding bedroom divider that now rested against the floor, ripped off its hinges. Apparently, Ino had slammed into it-and it had gone flying. Thankfully, Sakura had scrambled away just in time, and avoided becoming a pancake in her own room.

_This…is…madness!_ She took in the damage around her, as Ino still sat atop the fallen door, laughing wildly. The pinkette slumped back, against the foot of her bed.

_But at least…she's forgotten about the tampons. _That was definitely a plus.

Class was officially over for the day.

**……**

"So, any new readings?"

Anko and Kakashi were lounging in a hotel room, somewhere in the massive city. After finding better clothing, they'd gone in search of a temporary abode-and found this place to their liking. It was spacious, with a nice view of the surrounding landscape. They'd spent the last three days here, trying to find any traces of their target. But so far, nothing.

"Uh-uh." Kakashi was sitting cross-legged, atop one of the two beds. The tracker was in his lap. Anko had just stepped out from the shower, towel in hand to dry her shaggy violet locks. She let out a heavy sigh, and plopped down onto the other bed. Lying back against the soft surface, she closed her eyes. How long were they going to be stuck here, anyway? It could very well be forever, at this rate! _Maybe I'll take in some more TV then…they have some pretty funny programs here. Reality television-what a total racket. But it's so addicting…like potato chips._

She felt her stomach rumble, and saw that lunchtime was drawing near. Perhaps they could get room service, and veg out…

'BLIP' 'BLIP' 'BLIP' 'BLIP' "Eh?" Her eyes flashed open, as she sat up quickly from the pink-sheeted surface. Her gaze was trained on Kakashi, whose own stare was fixed on the tiny machine which now rested in his palm. It was going off-Ino must be nearby!

"Well? Is she close?" Anko leapt up, to confer with her companion. He shook his head.

"Not exactly-there was a power spike. It's her, but I'm not sure where. It's gotta be somewhere in this city, but most likely, it's farther out. We'll have to move again." Anko let out a groan, as the man rose up, to begin packing. "Hey, it's better than nothing. At least we have a lead now."

"I guess, but…"

"But what?"

"I was getting used to this place-come on! Room service, television, and clean bathrooms! They're practically waiting on us, hand and foot!" Kakashi had to resist the urge to bop her over the head with his gloved fist. "Sorry, but we've gotta jet. No time to play around." She huffed, and headed to her side of the room. It was time to pull it all together. "Never knew you were so serious, Kakashi…it's kind of depressing."

"Hey-business is business. You can always come back here for a vacation later."

"Are you kidding?! As soon as we leave, I don't want anything more to do with this godforsaken rock!" He shrugged, choosing to continue packing over a smart retort. Picking up the communicator from Tsunade, he threw it into one of the many pockets on his bag-she'd probably figure that they were hard at work if they didn't answer, so there was no worry.

_Time to earn our paychecks…_

**……**

"What?! Are you outta your mind?!"

It was a new morning in the kingdom of Hokage-and all hell had just broken loose. In the Hokage's office, Shikamaru was currently rubbing his ears, as Shizune tried to hold back an enraged Tsunade. He'd just delivered the news of Kiyomi's late-night journey to Earth, and the ruler wasn't taking it so well.

"She's just a soldier! What does she expect to do against the bloody Akatsuki?! Besides, we need her here! What if Orochimaru decides to spring another sneak attack on us?! Three of our best warriors, away from the village? It'll be a fucking field day!"

"Hokage-sama…please…calm down…" Shizune was doing everything in her power to keep Tsunade from lashing out at the young man-who wasn't making matters any easier, with that sarcastic demeanor of his.

"Urk!" Shizune nearly went flying, as Tsunade began swinging her arms wildly. The woman didn't know how much more she could take. She was a scientist, not a wrestler! _I wish…that the Toad-sannin were here-her husband is the only one who can keep her in line!_

"Shit! I have to get in touch with the captains…" Shizune released her hold, in order to allow the Hokage access to the communicator. But after a minute, she threw the appliance aside in disgust. The scientist barely managed to catch it, and keep it from shattering upon impact. "They're not answering! Damn it! This is a fine mess we're in now…" Shikamaru said nothing, merely yawning as he stood before the heaving woman. And it was once again time for Shizune to play peacemaker. "H-Hokage-sama! Don't-don't kill him! He's all-all we have left for defense!"

So of course, the rest of the day went by smoothly.

**……**

"Jeez…how much longer? Are we there yet?"

"'Sigh' No, Dei, we aren't. Please-stop asking. It won't make the trip go by any faster."

"Jashin! I'm tired of all this goddamn blackness, and-and emptiness, and-and all these fucking stars!"

The Akatsuki voyage was well underway, and its participants were beginning to experience the familiar strains of boredom and desperation. Card games could only go so far, before all sides became numbed to the usual routine of accusations, violence, and tag around the table.

Even Hidan had ceased with the curses, only lifting his head to speak every few minutes. And every other sentence, Deidara would reach across with a well-aimed strike, to send his head flying. It was the new routine, brought on by the lack of stimulation. But at this rate, the religious nut was liable to actually take some serious damage to his brain-whether the blonde bomber would listen to Kisame or not.

Still hidden away in the closet was Tayuya, who was stressed, starving and smelly. She'd forgotten that the voyage wasn't going to be quick, and in her haste to be top dog had completely forgotten about the necessary supplies she'd need to survive the trip. She could've tried to sneak out to grab a bite while the crew was asleep, but she didn't feel like taking a risk-for once.

Besides, with everybody's tempers as frayed as they were now, even Tayuya knew that she was walking on eggshells. She'd just have to stick it out, as long as she could-wasn't she taught this in survival class? How to train your body to go for long periods without food or water? It was necessary; sometimes, certain missions wouldn't grant you the luxury of three square meals a day.

_Not much longer…it's not much longer…_she forced her mind to continue repeating this phrase, like a prayer, as Deidara lopped off Hidan's head once more. "Son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill you, blondie! Go get him, body! No, not that way! You stupid fuck-AUGH! Don't step on me!"

Now Deidara was laughing, Kisame was suffering, Hidan was screaming, and Tayuya was trying to not entertain thoughts of engaging in cannibalism.

"Hey, Kisame…are we there yet, un?"

**……**

"Damn…I've got a long way to go…"

Kiyomi stretched back in her seat, eyes focused on the map before her. The tracker was hooked up, thanks to Shikamaru, and the coordinates flashed back and forth across the screen; from the current location, to the set destination. She'd be seeing green spots permanently soon if she didn't find something else to distract her.

"But what…?" In her haste to head out, she'd completely forgotten any materials of entertainment-there wasn't even a magazine or book she could thumb through. She allowed her gaze to drift, out to the windows and the endless expanse of starry sky. _It's one thing to see it at night, but to actually be in the middle of it…it just blows you away._ Sighing, she stood up, heading for the small table behind her.

'SHF' Kiyomi leaned back into the fold-out bed, which was currently upright as another seat. She hoped that Anko and Kakashi were safe and well-perhaps they'd complete their mission before either group reached them? That would be a blessing if there ever was one.

_But somehow…I don't think Fate is on my side here._ She furrowed her brow, thinking back on the story that Tayuya had spewed at her when they'd faced off in the woods. That girl had definitely been serious; Anko had meant something to her. But taking out her emotions on others, because of an outcome that she didn't agree with? It wasn't just dangerous, it was…childish. Immature. Pure and simple.

_So perhaps…she's going to find Anko-to tell her how she feels directly then?_ She pondered this idea. Could that hot-headed fiend actually be capable of such rational actions?

'Sigh' "Probably not…she just wants to shed more blood. I mean, come on-she works for Orochimaru." What else could she expect? _Just another fight, and a whole lotta cussing. I swear…she needs a new vocabulary. Someone should introduce her to a thesaurus. And a dictionary._ Kiyomi stretched once more, feeling a wave of drowsiness begin to overtake her.

_Yeah…maybe once I land, I can look for one-and throw it at her head the next time we meet._ This thought allowed at least a small smile to play upon her lips, as she fell into sleep. The pod was silent, with only an occasional soft beep from the control panel piercing the quiet. It rumbled on, through the vast reaches of space and the sky.

**……**

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP'

'WHAM' "Orochimaru-sama!"

It was midday in Sound. The officers on duty were in a frenzy-one of their members hadn't been around the village in quite some time. More importantly, they were of high rank. To find them missing was a cause for alarm.

Now a lone soldier stood before the Snake Master, out of breath and bowing repeatedly. He raised an eyebrow, as the young male locked eyes with him at last. "It-it has been confirmed, sir! Tayuya is officially MIA!"

"Ahh…I sssee…very well, then. You may go…spread the word, but do not organize any search parties-I would think that ssshe…is rather capable of finding her own way back to usss…yes?" The soldier nodded, bowing once more before leaving the immense throne room.

"My dear…were you so desssperate to fight…that you would defy my very orders?" He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Ssshame on you, Tayuya-san…I expected more from you." His sharp eyes glanced upwards, towards the ceiling. The sunlight shone in, through the thick paneled glass. It cast checkered shadows upon the darkened floor below. Orochimaru returned his attention to the matter at hand.

No matter if Tayuya had run off on her own. He could accomplish his tasks with or without her presence. Besides-he wasn't planning to take on Hokage just yet. He was still waiting; waiting for the perfect moment to drop into his lap.

"Hmm…" And Tayuya's foolish move may have very well set into motion a whole new series of events-ones that could work out in his favor. He hissed softly, smirk growing upon his serpentine face.

"Well, well…your impatience has saved you this time, Tayuya-san. But don't expect a warm welcome upon your return…you have a lot to learn about…ressspect." He let out a long breath, allowing his mind to wander onto more important matters. Namely, the downfall of his enemies, and the claim to the kingdom of Hokage. There was much to be planned-and much to plan for.

**……**

"Aw, man…this thing's been ripped off clean. It's gonna cost a lot of money to fix…"

The morning was rapidly fading into afternoon, as Sakura stood outside her bedroom surveying the damage to her room. Ino was too strong for her own good. Her poor door hadn't known what had hit it.

"Ino?" At that moment, said blonde was seated on Sakura's familiar blue recliner, staring after the pink-haired one down the hall. She was just standing there, looking at that big wooden board. Ino blinked. Sakura-chan had been on the other side of it. Ino wanted to help her, but couldn't get through. It was strange; that door hadn't blocked her before.

Either way, she'd needed to find a way of access. So, she'd done what seemed most rational at the time: she'd crashed into it, as hard as she could. Maybe if she pushed it hard enough, it would loosen, and she'd be able to accomplish her objective. Perhaps it was just stuck. She hadn't been expecting it to fall over, though-and with her on top of it, too! It had been quite a surprise. But it had also been fun. She smiled at the memory. She'd wanted to do it again.

Her gaze softened. But then…she'd seen the look on Sakura-chan's face. She'd been so…so not-happy. Ino could tell-she didn't know the word for it, since the big-browed one hadn't taught it to her yet, but it made her feel so funny inside. She didn't like seeing Sakura-chan like that. Not at all. Ino's own smile had disappeared, replaced with a heartbreaking expression of worry and guilt. She didn't see this, though.

"Augh…" Sakura wandered out into the living room, and flumped down onto the floor. Ino sat up straight then. The floor was hard, and she'd just landed on it like it was nothing. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

_How am I gonna pay for the damage? I barely have enough for myself and the rent! Plus, I have to support Ino now, as well…_she tried not to cringe, remembering all the events that had led up to this: her bedroom no longer having a door. All because she'd wanted to help Ino out, and educate her on the inner workings of her body. Had it really been such a horrible idea, to end up at this conclusion? She bit her lower lip, not wanting to allow in those negative thoughts. The ones that wanted her to lash out; to blame the blonde in violent verbal warfare.

_Jeez…so much for a successful weekend._ Sakura closed her eyes, ignoring the hard wood beneath her body, or the dull throbbing pain that was slowly working its way up, from the base of her neck to her lower skull, until it had consumed her whole head in pounding tremors.

"Ino…" The blonde felt so sore, inside her chest. As if she were about to explode. She didn't like seeing Sakura-chan like this. Not at all. She knew it was because of that door-because she'd broken it. That was what the pinkette had said. And although she hadn't yelled at her, she could feel it; feel the emotions emanating from her, as she lay upon the cold floor.

Ino felt them then; a wave of wet warmth, making its way down from her eyes, along her cheeks and dripping off of her chin. She brushed a hand over her face, staring at the clear droplets upon her fingers. Tears. These were tears. Somewhere in her mind, she remembered this word. She had only felt these 'tears' twice before: the day she'd seen those pictures in her head, at Sakura-chan's school, and the other when she'd first met Sakura-chan, and the girl had shouted at her. But both times, she'd comforted Ino, and made the tears go away…

This time though, she knew that the tears weren't there because of something Sakura-chan had said or done. Nor were they being caused by confusing images.

They were being caused by her. By Ino. Ino had made herself shed these tears. Because she'd hurt Sakura-chan with her actions.

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' Before Sakura could say anything, she felt herself being swept up in a strong-but loving-embrace. Her heart nearly leapt into her throat, as the shivering, sniffling form of Ino surrounded her entirely, drowning her senses with sympathy. Was she-was Ino crying? "I-Ino? What's-what's the matter? Are you"-

"S-Sakura-chan…I-Ino…" The girl pulled away, to look down at the pinkette in her arms. Sakura almost started crying herself. Ino's beautiful face was stained with tears, and her big blue eyes were red-rimmed, overflowing with the waterworks. What on Earth had caused this change in attitude? "I-Ino? What's wrong, hon?"

"I-Ino…" she was trying so hard, choking out the words. "I-Ino-Ino hurt…Ino hurt Sakura-chan…Ino didn't want to hurt Sakura-chan…Ino-Ino-Ino bad! Ino no help Sakura-chan…" She continued hiccupping, her arms wrapped around Sakura like there was no tomorrow. She was stunned. Was Ino…trying to say that she was sorry? Sorry about the broken door?

_Oh, Ino…please don't cry…please don't cry…_Instantly, Sakura was hugging the blonde as tightly as possible. She stopped trembling, as the girl stroked her hair gently. "It's okay, Ino…it's okay. Please don't cry…I'm not angry at you…" _I could never be angry at you…never stay angry at you…_

"Ino…Ino not hurt Sakura-chan?" She sniffed, as the pinkette leaned back, giving her a wide, warm smile. She was smiling. Sakura-chan was happy! "No-you didn't hurt me…you just need to be more careful, okay? Sometimes, you don't seem to know your own strength!" She chuckled, and Ino giggled as well. Seeing Sakura like this-so open, and cheerful now-made her sobs stop immediately. "But I'm not upset with you, Ino…and I accept your apology."

Ino didn't understand this last bunch of words, but it was okay. She was content just to sit there, holding the pinkette tightly-and having her do the same for her. She just wanted to have Sakura-chan by her side.

And happy. Sakura-chan had to always stay happy. If Ino could accomplish that…then she'd be happy, too.

Caught up in the moment, neither girl took notice of the still unopened paper bag upon the low table.

**A/N: Bam! How d'you like them apples?**

**Happy New Years, one and all! It's so good to finally be back in business! Sorry for the late updates-never got a chance to pop in sooner. ^^; Eheh...but at least I'm here now. How did you like this one?**

**Yeah, it's pretty much an even blend of madcap humor, story development and drama-rama. Ino and Sakura are learning more about each other, which can, at times, serve as a double-edged sword. ^^; But it ended on a sweet note; they would up cuddling. Aww. :)**

**Anko and Kakashi are still bumbling around, as per usual. There's still a bit of time left before they actually come face to face with the blonde bombshell. So for now...enjoy the mishaps. XD As for the Akatsuki and Tayuya...well, what else is there to say? ;p Putting those three in a flying tin can for who knows how long, with a fourth violent passenger as a stowaway? The mayhem is overflowing! 'evil laughter'**

**'ahem' And the rest of the cast and crew are struggling around, gradually making their way to the moment when everything finally falls into place. I hope you'll all still be holding on to witness its fruition.**

**Next time: Ino has more flashbacks and learns about nightmares, Sakura examines this newly obtained info as well as her feelings for her companion, Anko and Kakashi continue the search via taxis at midnight, with the usual madcap results, and Tayuya and the Akatsuki finally face off! And...it's really not what you're expecting. Really. See you then.**

**Ja-ne. =^.^"=  
**


	13. Fight For Your Right to Fight

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Ngh…Inooo…"

It was late at night, as the moon hung in the sky like a giant glowing eye, white and haunting. The air was still, as the last traces of the summer squeezed out as much humidity as they could from the atmosphere. A light hum of crickets serenaded the various neighborhoods, and the minutes ticked by.

In Sakura's apartment, the two girls were snuggled under the comforter. At least, the pinkette was-Ino's legs stuck out from beneath the blankets, as her face scrunched in discomfort, and she rolled over with a whimper. For the first time ever, she was experiencing the sensation of a dream. And it wasn't going so well.

"_I-Ino? Where…where is every-things?" She blinked, staring at the vast expanse of inky black that stretched out before her. What was this place? It wasn't home, that was for certain. It wasn't home, with Sakura-chan…_

"_Sakura-chan?" Ino took a few tepid steps forward. And suddenly, from the ground beneath her was a brilliant flash of white light. Ino let out a cry of surprise as she felt the floor disappear. The bleak scenery swirled around her suspended form, as a new setting took its place. Her feet touched down on hard tile, and she shivered from an unexpected cold. Carefully, her blue eyes scanned the new surroundings._

_It looked something like a classroom, but…it was different. There were small lit up screens, like TVs, and they sat upon identical tables, one after the other. They also had strange boards in front of them, with dozens of tiny keys. The room was lit by vivid lights up above, and she tried to determine their exact source. But they were too strong; the glare hurt her eyes. She returned her attention to the rest of the room._

_There was a giant tube in the center. It was clear, with lots of wires running to and from it, to another set of blinking lights and buttons, and another mini TV with a board. The tube reminded her of a fish tank with no water. Ino liked fish tanks. Sakura-chan had taken her to a place called a 'pet store' a while back. It had lots of them, and they were colorful. The fish would follow her with their big, googly eyes. And they blew bubbles, too. Ino had really enjoyed that._

_This place seemed so familiar, and yet…so foreign. All Ino knew at that moment was that Sakura-chan was nowhere to be found. And she didn't like that._

"_Okay, Ino. Let's try this again." That voice, calling her name- how did it know her? She turned around, unsure of what she would see. Her heart skipped a beat._

_There was that same woman; the one with the long golden locks, pulled into two parts on either side of her head. The one who had been with that man, with the spiky silver hair that hung past his middle. She felt her stomach clench; they'd both also been with that unknown child, the one named 'Alice'. The one who had stolen Ino's everything. _

_But this time, 'Alice' was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Ino saw herself seated before the female. It was definitely Ino-her hair was pulled up into its usual ponytail, and she was nude, just like when she'd met Sakura-chan. She was seated in a small chair, across from the woman at a desk. Between them were plates and cups, as if they'd been enjoying a meal together. Ino stepped a bit closer._

"_If someone hands you a plate of food, and asks you 'Would you like some?' You say…" The woman's eyes were like a cat's, yellow under the unnatural light. The 'dream Ino' tilted her head. "T-thank…thank you?" _

"_Yes! That's right! Good girl, Ino!" She reached over, to pat her on the shoulder with a long nailed hand. They were painted red. The 'dream Ino' did not smile or seem to register the gesture, as the woman pulled back. "Now, what if you are not hungry? What do you say then, Ino?" She drew in a sharp breath, waiting for the blonde to respond. Ino wanted to hear her speak, as well._

"_Um…I am not hungry?" The woman suddenly shook her head in a whipping fury. "No, no! You say 'No, thank you!' We've been over this five times already!" She pounded her fist atop the table, and Ino jumped back, startled. The 'dream Ino' did not move, simply watching the female with a blank stare. She huffed in aggravation._

"_Shizune! Put her away for the day! She's not listening!" She whirled around, and another female entered the room. This one had short dark brown locks, and wore a long white coat."Just hook her up to the machines! Let the damn tapes teach her!" She crossed her arms over her massive chest._

"_Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." She flinched, as the woman let out a barking yell. "By my proper title!" Shizune gulped. "I-I mean, yes, Hokage-sama." The woman, now fully identified as 'Tsunade', left the room in a swish of long green robes and a slam of the door._

"_I-Ino…" The blonde was trying not to tremble, as she watched the second woman lead 'her' back to the tube in the center. She began poking 'dream Ino' with all sorts of pins attached to cords, before setting her inside the device. Pressing a button, it slowly filled with a thick blue liquid. The other who was now behind the glass tucked herself into a ball, and closed her emotionless eyes. Ino didn't like looking at them; those weren't her eyes! They couldn't be! She was so silent and passive-it frightened Ino. She had none of the feelings behind her blue orbs; all of the memories and sensations that Ino had experienced with Sakura-chan.  
_

_Shizune headed to a shelf a few feet away, removing a couple of small pale squares. She returned to her place before the capsule, and slipped them into thin slots on the side. Pushing one last button, a low beep echoed through the decidedly gloomy room, and a sheet draped down over the 'dream Ino's' apparent home. With a heavy sigh, the brunette left the room._

"_I…is this…Ino? Ino's home? Was Ino here, before…before Sakura-chan?" She couldn't hold back any longer; her legs gave way and she fell to the floor on her knees. Her fingers tangled in her long locks, and she yanked at them in desperation. "N-no…no…no, not home…this is-this is not Ino's home!" She was thrashing and screaming, frantic to get out. Escape from this cold, cruel land of machines and lessons-lessons with no happiness._

"H-uh? What's-what's goin' on?" A groggy Sakura lifted her head from the pillows, and nearly received a fist to her face. Ino was writhing on the sheets, sweating and crying. Panicked, the pinkette shot up, flicking on the lights. "Ino?! Ino, wake up! Wake up!" She grabbed the girl's shoulders and did her best to hang on, as she shook her in fear. "Please, Ino-wake up!"

"No!" Ino's blue eyes flew open, and the convulsions stopped. Her chest was sore and pounding, as she felt the soft caress of blankets beneath her skin, and warm fingers pressing into her arms. Her eyes darted upwards, to lock with Sakura's own worried ivy orbs. Ino could still see it so clearly in her mind: the strangers, the way she'd responded, and that horrible room…"S-Sakura-chaaaaaan! Waaah!" And with a fling of her arms, she had tackled her companion to the bed in a tight hug.

"Waaugh! I-Ino?! What's the matter?!" The blonde was panting and whimpering against her, obviously terrified out of her wits. Sakura had no clue why. "What's wrong?!" She felt Ino shift, and wondered if perhaps…the girl had had a nightmare. "D-did you have a bad dream?" Round blue orbs returned their focus to her face once more. "'Sniff' W-what that is?"

"A dream is when…well, when you sleep, and you see things in your head. Sometimes they're nice or happy…but other times, they can be scary. Those are called 'nightmares'." Sakura brushed a strand of loose hair from Ino's eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ino sniffled. "Uh-huh. Ino…Ino was in a room, a-and-and she saw the woman from past-time! At the school!" It took a few moments, but Sakura eventually managed to figure it out; she was referring to the freak-out she'd had the first day when the pinkette had brought her to the college campus. She nodded, although still uncertain. Ino had been dreaming back then? About what-or who? And how? "And…? What else happened?"

"T-there was…there was another Ino. Like Ino when she met Sakura-chan, with no clothes-es on." Again, Sakura nodded. "What else?"

"T-the woman…she tried to teach Ino. A-and Ino-Ino had no energy! Ino wasn't like Ino!" She wriggled in Sakura's grasp as the girl tried to understand. "And she yelled-she yelled at Ino! And it was…was bad! And then, they 'put Ino away'-that is what they saids!" She was shivering once more, and Sakura's own arms wrapped around her, in an attempt to soothe her. It sounded like a real whopper of a vision, that was for sure. For most people a dream like that wouldn't do much, but…Ino wasn't like other people. It had to mean something more.

_Was she…could it possibly be-her old memories?_ She had no answer, and chose not to ask the girl who was currently hugging her like a child would a parent. She began to stroke her hair, shushing her in gentle whispers. After a while Ino finally settled down, merely hiccupping every few seconds in the pinkette's arms.

Whatever it was, she wouldn't let it hurt Ino. Her grip tightened, as she continued her soft actions. She was responsible for Ino's well-being and happiness, and that included any strange images she may have at night. Memories or not, she wouldn't let them take away the girl's happiness. She felt the blonde scoot a bit closer, and she sighed under her breath. How could she do combat with a dream, though?

_Ino…just who are you, anyway? And will we ever find a way…to unlock the truth? _

This was _definitely_ a night to remember.

**……**

'BLIP' 'BLIP' 'BLIP' 'BLIP'

"…urgh…?"

As Anko came to, she realized that the annoying sound was none other than the tracker. She sat up in bed, ready to flip on the light, but Kakashi beat her to it. Slowly, the lamp fizzled on, casting the grungy room with a faint glow.

Sitting atop his bed cross-legged, the silver-haired Jounin examined the miniscule device with an indeterminable expression upon his still covered features. Anko was momentarily surprised; did he actually sleep with that mask on? Her wandering theories were soon silenced however, as Kakashi fixed her with a satisfied glint in his one visible eye.

"She's close. There was another power spike, and it's stronger than the first. We shouldn't have to travel much farther." Hearing this, Anko let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank God! This place is the pits!" In the last few days, they'd been moving in accordance with their charts and readings. Taking shelter at various hotels and inns, they'd had a fair share of hits and misses. But in the female's opinion, this one had to be the absolute worst of the lot. It was tiny, and not very clean. Plus there was no cable TV, the reception sucked-and, there was no room service! It was a total disgrace! They'd been there for two days and now two nights, and she was ready to pack up and hit the road once more, bizarre contraptions and customs be damned.

Which was exactly what they began to do. Scrambling around the dim shelter, they gathered their belongings, shoving them into the appropriate knapsacks and compartments. After changing clothes, they made one last sweep of the grimy surroundings; to be certain that everything essential was in their grasp.

As they stumbled down the darkened steps, Anko left a small wad of bills atop the check-in counter. Before leaving, she offered a last parting shot. "Get some better channels, why don't ya?! And the service was shit!"

Now they stood on the sidewalk in the quiet of the witching hour. A few cars sped by, paying no mind to the standing figures that resembled lost tourists. They had to head away, to their right. That was where Ino was located. But how? They couldn't go on foot, not at this hour. There had to be another way…

"Oh! Anko!" Kakashi had an idea. "Remember yesterday? When that one couple left?" The violet haired woman blinked in confusion. Kakashi let out a groan of annoyance. "That yellow car thing! They called it a 'taxicab'?" She thought back, and soon her face lit up with the recollection. "Yeah! I do! They just waved their hand, like so, and yelled out 'Taxi!' " She gave him a grin. "You think it'll work?" He turned towards the road. "It won't hurt to try!" So he struck out his right hand, flicking his wrist to and fro while calling out "Taxi! Taxi…!" The physical motions resembled a rather awkward Miss America wave, to be honest.

But after a good five minutes, with no sign of hide nor hair of the yellow service wagon, Kakashi's hand was tired and Anko was getting frustrated. "Well? Where the hell are they?!"

"I dunno…maybe they don't run at this hour?" Anko let out a growl, and the male jumped back a couple of steps. Messing with a snippy Anko was not what he would call 'fun'. He pitied whatever driver decided to stop for them now.

"There! I see one!" Her index finger was pointed at a yellow blur in the distance. But the triumphant cry was marred with the presentation of a shuriken. She grinned wickedly, arm swinging back. "If they won't stop for us _willingly_…then they'll stop by _force_! _My_ force!" And before Kakashi could say otherwise, she threw the sharp metal star.

'SHNK' 'SCREECH' The weapon lodged in one of the car's front tires, and it skidded uncontrollably through the lanes, as the air seeped out with a noticeable hiss. Even from where they stood, they could hear every single crunch and smash, as it finally came to a stop a few feet from them. Eagerly, Anko rushed forwards, ready to hop aboard. "Alright, now let's-oh, are you _shitting_ me?!"

The car was not a taxi as she had previously thought, but was merely a little yellow Volkswagen bug. How it had ended up in Konoha was a mystery for the ages. But that was a story for another time. Anko let out a howl as the driver, an old man with gigantic spectacles, shivered before her rage. Kakashi face-palmed; looked like it was now up to him to play mediator.

So, he scurried over, before Anko really did a number on both vehicle and owner. Tonight was definitely a night to remember.

**……**

'RMBL' 'RMBL'

"Aww, man-I'm so sick of this already! Aren't we there yet, un?!"

The Akatsuki ragtag crew had been adrift in space for who knew how long. And now, all parties were feeling the strain. Just like a fish out of water, Kisame was slumped over the main table, with an expression fitting that of the undead. Deidara was sprawled on the floor, blue eyes bloodshot as he began to count the spots in his vision. And Hidan was draped over the back of a chair, trying desperately to lob off his own head now. It was sheer desperados for the gang.

And Tayuya wasn't doing so hot, either. Curled up in a ball at the bottom of that blasted locker, she was rocking back and forth, arms wrapped tightly around legs, as she struggled to remember the objective of her mission; the sensation of metal into flesh; the taste of Cone sushi. Her stomach growled then-and just a bit too loudly.

"Huh? What? Who's there? What the fuck was that?" Hidan was no longer preoccupied with his self-dismemberment as his loose head swung around, trying to determine the source of the sound. Deidara let out a groan, and Kisame replied without even lifting his gaze. "Hidan, shut up. You're hearing things…we all are now…"

_S-shit! That was a close one…_Tayuya tried to hide her obvious hunger by pressing her knees forcefully into her lower abdomen. But if anything, it only made the pains worse. Another loud rumble escaped, and this time, all three males were on alert. Hidan raised his scythe, with a crazed gleam in his violet eyes. "Someone's hungry…and it ain't one of us." Deidara shivered, blue eyes unintentionally watering and giving him the appearance of a sick, tearful Uke. "D-do you think-do you think it could be a ghost, un?"

"Don't be stupid, Dei. There are no ghosts in space; only aliens. They hug your face and burst outta your ribcage." Somehow, the shark man's response didn't help to soothe the blonds' frazzled nerves. Kisame was still haggard, but he held his sword firmly between two hands. Samehada was at the ready, to kick ass and eat chakra.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! They're totally onto me now!_ Tayuya had no cards in her hand, no smart moves to spring on them. There were three guys, and one of her. Plus, these whack jobs were supposed to be skilled beyond belief. Even Orochimaru-sama had some sort of respect for them. How could she possibly take them all out?

Then, her strained eyes widened. Strong or not, one thing was certain: they were just as weak as her right now. They may have had the physical stamina, but their nerves were completely shot to hell. At least hers were a bit more solid. So a fight, if any was to happen, it would at least be even.

_Alright, this is it! All or nothing-Kamikaze Take Down, one shot only!_ Tayuya clenched her fists, untangling her arms from their previous fetal position, and prepared to kick out the door. She'd tumble out, and take them all by surprise! Ready…set…

"FUCKING GO!" And with that, she charged. Unfortunately, Hidan had been just a bit too close to the locker. The door swung open, slamming him square in the forehead. His wobbly neck finally gave way and his head flew from his shoulders. He let out a string of curses and profanities, as Tayuya rolled onto the floor. Deidara and Kisame stared in shock, while Hidan continued to scream in the background. "What the flying"-

"Alright!" With a slightly unbalanced but sturdy enough leap, the fuchsia-haired terror stood, in all her diluted fury, before the two remaining males. "I'm takin' over this ship, and I command you to-to, uh…uhh…" Without warning, her energy had fizzled out, and she fell to the floor exhausted. Kisame stared at her fallen body, as Deidara crept over, and poked lightly at her spine. "Oi, Kisame. She's wearing Sound robes, un. She's with Snaky." The blue skinned man shook his head, and sat down once more. "What should we do with her, un?"

He sighed. "We're all drained, and she's been hiding for who knows how long. I have to commend her for tenacity, if nothing else. So…absolutely nada." Deidara shrugged, flopping down onto the floor next to the fallen girl. "Can we keep her, un? Even if she's from Sound? I like her hair."

"We'll feed her later…" with that settled, the two dozed off, only Hidan making any sort of noise to signify that anyone was still alive on this voyage of the damned.

**……**

"Rgh…"

Tsunade was pacing around her office, communicator in hand. It was morning now, and the sun had risen a few moments ago. Clad in naught but a bathrobe, she was fuming at the tiny machine in her grip.

"Why aren't they responding?!" Had the mission failed? Had they lost the connection? Had they gone AWOL? What was going on? She hated not knowing! She was the freaking Hokage, damn it! She was _always_ to be kept in the loop!

"Ngh…Hokage-sama?" Shizune had just opened the door, and was now rubbing her eyes. What was the great leader doing up so early? It was still dawn!

"Shizune!" With a forceful shove the scientist nearly toppled over, as the communicator was thrust into her stomach. Fumbling, she stared after the formidable female, eyes now open and gaping. "T-Tsunade-sama?!" She was so startled that she'd forgotten the appropriate moniker to use. But if the Hokage noticed, she didn't say so.

"You'd better have a communicator for that last ship, too-we're contacting that damn hothead!" Yes, Kiyomi had disobeyed orders. But now, she was their last hope for a successful report. Nodding meekly, Shizune headed for the labs, a grimace upon her face. It only served to stretch the bags beneath her eyes. She'd need a whole pot of coffee just to settle down after this one.

Nobody in this kingdom was really a morning person.

**……**

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' 'KNOCK'

"Enter." 'CREEAK…'

The headquarters of the Hokage wasn't the only place up for the sunrise. Deep in the mountains, hidden from the sight of man, beast and monster, was the base of Hell's own foot soldiers. It was invisible among the natural scenery, even as it boasted lights and an automatic door.

This was the lair of the Akatsuki.

In the shadows, a single figure was seated atop an unknown throne. The only distinguishable feature was his eyes; they were red and ominous, swirling like fireballs before the lone guest. But if he felt any fear as he stood in front of this presence, he did a good job of hiding it. Bowing smoothly, the seated stranger responded simply. "Itachi-san. All is well, I hope."

"Yes. The crew has been sent off, and should reach their target within the next few days. As for the villages, all is quiet. He hasn't made any drastic or suspicious new moves recently, while sources tell us that the kingdom of Hokage is the same as always." The presence nodded. "Good, good…" He seemed to be in thought.

"Leader-sama? If I may be so bold…" He looked out once more, at the male who was present before him. His eyes were just as fearsome now, as they locked with the one known as 'Leader-sama'. Taking his silence as a yes, Itachi continued on. "What do you plan to do about Orochimaru? He'll most likely strike the village again…"

The Leader laughed. It was low, rumbling like a vocal earthquake, or thunder. "Why, we're going to kill him, of course." And immediately, the chortling ceased. "Traitors of the Akatsuki have no place in this world…our world." His crimson spheres flashed with bloodlust and rage, as Itachi bowed once more. With his report delivered and his question answered, he had no other reason to stick around. He had work to do. So he slipped out again, as softly as he had stepped in.

This was how the affairs of monsters manipulating the skins of men were handled. No stupid questions, no sugary answers, no lies, and no room for failure. All would fall before the unassailable might of the Akatsuki.

**……**

'TWEET' 'TWEET'

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"…uhh…? Izzit morning already?"

Rising from the mass of messy blankets and twisted sheets, Sakura greeted the new day with squinted eyes and a long yawn. Pulling herself to her feet, she did a few stretches before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Before she left, she took a slow glance at the bed. Ino wasn't in it. Sakura had woken up alone. Usually, that would be a cause for concern, but by this point, she trusted the blonde enough to not panic any longer when she disappeared for short bursts.

As she passed from one battered doorway to the other normal one, she heard a loud giggle in the living room, followed by a raspberry. Obviously Ino had arisen early, and was having a field day. The pinkette smiled; perhaps she was watching the birds outside the windows. It was a completely rational idea. As she stepped into the parlor, finished with her morning wash routine, she prepared to grace Ino with a wide smile. In turn, she was expecting to see her leaning by the window, talking with the winged mammals in the morning sun beyond the glass.

So, as her eyes finally adjusted to the real scenario in the room, she was absolutely unprepared for what she was about to stumble into.

Ino was kneeling on the floor, with what appeared to be a long red balloon in her mouth. She blew out, and it inflated into a shape reminiscent of a banana. As the pinkette continued to gawk, the blonde let it go, and it zoomed around the surroundings, settling at long last upon Sakura's bed head. Ino clapped, pulling another one from a small bag atop the low table. "Is funny. Makes Ino happy! Taste good, like ice cream!" She shoved another one of the objects in her mouth, chewing in contentment.

Carefully, Sakura picked up the end of the 'balloon' from her hair, and brought it down for closer examination. All of her previous joy zipped out the window, like a deflated float-or a tire. Her face was beyond pale; she looked perfectly comparable with a ghost now. Her eyes threatened to roll up into her skull.

Ino had found the condoms.

**A/N: Ta-da! And another installment is completed! :D**

**Hopefully, this one was as entertaining as the last one? ^^ I was quite surprised to find so many reviews in my inbox. XD Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I will do my best to keep bringing you the romance and madness! Chaos is my middle name! (Actually, the first one is Grace, and the second is Sakura...no, seriously. It's on my birth certificate. ;p)**

**ANYWAYS...Ino is learning more about who she once was-and was supposed to be-while Sakura is starting to discover just how deeply her feelings have started to run for her golden-haired companion. I love inventing new situations for the both of them to wind up in. As crazy as they are, they also serve a purpose: bit by bit, both parties are undeniably being drawn closer to one another. :) And it's an enjoyable experience to watch as well. (At least, I hope it is...'crosses fingers')**

**Yeah, Tayuya's big sequence wasn't all that dramatic. She came out of the closet, but in the end everybody was too tired to really notice-or care. Now stay tuned for what happens once everyone is full of energy. XD Oh, teh dramaz, yo...**

**Anko! Anko, Anko, Anko! She's really starting to grow on me! For some reason or other, I could honestly see her pulling this kind of stunt to get her own way. What about the rest of you? Good, or a no-go? I'm all ears. Poor Kakashi...he's been relegated to bloodhound and babysitter. ;p**

**Next chapter: Sakura and Ino have a very close encounter, and Sakura is forced to come face to face with a part of herself that she refuses to acknowledge. Meanwhile, Anko and Kakashi get their first solid lead on Ino's whereabouts, from an unlikely source. And the showdown between the Akatsuki and Tayuya continues!**

**Ja-ne! =^.^=  
**


	14. Pushing the Right Buttons

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Hey there, everybody. I'm back, and with a new installment as well. :D Sorry for the wait-I hope it satisfies. Peace!  
**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Jeez…how can one girl make such a huge mess? I ask you, how?"

Sakura stood in the living room, still dressed in her nightclothes, as she picked up the scattered condoms and wrappers. She wrinkled her nose in an expression of discomfort-and for good reason, too. Since Ino had been chewing on the rubbery devices, they were covered in spit. Sakura groaned, as she quickly tossed another one into the trash can, which had been dragged out from the kitchen.

"Ino?" The blonde watched in quiet interest, as the pinkette managed to gather and dispose of all of the used up 'condoms'. Ino wasn't sure what they were for, but they were fun. And they tasted good, too. When she bit down on them, they bounced back up. It was a new sensation for her, and one that she obviously liked. She licked at her lips, savoring the sweet cherry flavor that lingered behind. Why was Sakura-chan getting rid of them? They were tasty! And they made Ino smile! Wasn't that supposed to be encouraged?

_It's my own fault…I shouldn't have bought them in the first place-or I should've remembered to put them away…_Sakura shook her head. She couldn't blame this one on Ino, either. She was more curious than a puppy dog. Why wouldn't she stick her nose into a lone paper bag?

Once she'd finished scooping up the wrappers, and setting the garbage back in the kitchen, she washed her hands and flopped down in her familiar recliner. Clad in an oversized t-shirt, it felt nice to have the worn, cool fabric rub against her thighs. She closed her eyes, and began to gather her thoughts for the day. _Gotta go shopping, and finish my homework, and then…_

Ino continued to stare, watching the pinkette in silence. She wasn't upset, was she? No-she just looked like she was sleeping. The blonde looked to her right. It was sunny outside-morning, that's what it was called. You were supposed to wake up in the morning. Why was Sakura-chan going back to sleep? Ino couldn't understand it.

_Maybe…Sakura-chan needs help to wakings up?_ Ino pondered this idea. Yes; it was possible. Sakura always went to the 'bath-room' after she got out of bed. And she'd mentioned more than once before how 'refreshing' and 'invigorating' the cold water was, before she got ready for school or work. Ino wasn't sure what those big words meant, but the pink hair had been smiling when she said them. So obviously, cold water was a good thing.

_Then, Ino-Ino should get some water for Sakura-chan!_ She stood up and headed for the kitchen, while Sakura dozed away on the chair. She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, so why should she open her eyes? There was the clink of a cup, then the squeak of the sink tap. Ino must've been thirsty. At least she knew how to serve herself now. That made things a bit easier for the pinkette.

"Mm…" Ino examined the cup in her hands. It was small; it only reached up to the middle of her last finger. She couldn't remember what it was called at the moment, but the point was that this cup wasn't big enough to do the job. Sakura-chan wasn't little. She was big, as big as Ino! She needed something that could hold more of this 'refereshring water'. Dumping the contents of the cup into the sink, she scanned the kitchen with expectant blue eyes, searching for something that would do the trick.

"Ah! Ino!" Then, she spotted it. Sticking out from the side of the refrigerator was a plastic bucket. It almost reached her knees! This would make a much better waker-upper for Sakura-chan! Humming to herself-some tune that she'd caught a hint of the day before-she picked it up by the handle, and carried it over to the sink. The water began running, as she waited for the container to fill.

Sakura was simply stretched out in her comfortable recliner. She paid no mind to Ino's wobbly padding footsteps, or the light splashes that fell to the floor, leaving a trickling trail of droplets as she came closer. Sakura didn't get up until she finally felt something bump into the armrest of the chair. Groggily, she cracked open one eye. "Ino, what is"-

'SPLOOSH'

The words didn't make it out of her mouth. Without warning, Ino had dumped the entire bucket of water onto her scantily clad form. And it was still early morning. In other words, it was freaking cold! The pinkette let out a blood-curdling scream. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Ino tilted her head. She'd never heard Sakura-chan say _that_ word before. Maybe it was a cheer, for when one successfully awoke a second time? She'd have to remember it, just in case this should happen to her.

"Rrgh…" Sakura's teeth were chattering, as she lifted her sopping head to cast a stare of frozen, furious confusion at her blissfully ignorant companion. Wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders, she spat out through clenched teeth "I-Ino? W-what in G-God's name were y-you-were you thinking?" Ino blinked, taking in the sorry state of the pink hair's appearance.

"Sakura-chan was sleeeeeepy. Is morning, not nights-time. So Ino helped to wake her ups again." Sakura gaped in flustered bewilderment. "I-I wasn't sleep"-

"Sakura-chan always goes to the bath-rooms in the morning. She says water is refershifeshing. So Ino got some water to make her feel better!" She grinned, apparently proud of her deed. "Ino did good?"

_What am I expected to say?_ Sakura was torn in two. On the one half, she wanted to yell out "You crazy lunatic! Are you trying to drown me?" But on the other hand, she couldn't help but try to understand where Ino was coming from. Normal behaviors and reactions here were not so normal for her. She didn't understand the concepts of relaxing, or deep thought. She had only learned about dreams the night before! So what was the appropriate answer here?

"Ino?" She watched, as Sakura shakily raised a hand, to run it through damp, clingy locks. She'd have to dry off after this, as well as change clothes, and find some way to save her favorite seat! But right now, it was important to explain to Ino exactly why her actions weren't good-but at the same time, that she wasn't mad at her. She certainly didn't want to set off another breakdown. There had been enough of those in the last few days. So, taking a deep breath, she started her lecture. "Ino, I know you were"-

"Ooh…what this is?" 'FWUMP' 'SHF' 'SHF' Sakura's heart almost stopped beating in her chest.

Ino had, for whatever reason, climbed onto her lap. She was now sitting with her legs spread wide, one resting on either side of the pinkette's stationary form. Her baby blues were trained intently on the girl beneath her…or were they?

"I-Ino-what the h-heck are you d-doing?" Not that Ino wasn't warm, but Sakura was still soaked! Now she'd have to help her dry off, too! And not only that but, well…it was just too awkward! Ino was so close to her! She scooted up a bit, rubbing her lower body against Sakura's own dangerously damp underwear. She thought she was going to faint. _N-note to self: underwear plus water equals DANGER, DANGER! _Ino leaned forwards, breaths grazing the tender flesh around Sakura's neck and chest. What was she trying to see?

"What these are?" 'POINK' 'POINK' Ino had reached up, and was now fiddling with the front of Sakura's shirt. Wait a minute-just what was she touching?

_O-oh…oh, no. This…curse you, body! How could you betray me like this? _Sakura's nipples had hardened from the frigid water, and were now poking out the front of her clingy top. It was like being in a wet t-shirt contest. And Ino was plucking and prodding at the stiffened nubs. The pinkette couldn't move at all, as Ino continued her bizarre 'investigation'.

_Ohh…Ino 'members these! Sakura-chan had them before-when she and Ino were in the bath-room-tub togethers!_ She smiled at the memory of that time they'd shared, and how those strange pink dots had fascinated her even back then. Sakura-chan had run away after she'd started touching them, though-did that mean that she didn't like it? What Ino had been doing?

But wait! Ino was currently sitting atop Sakura-chan on a chair! So perhaps she had just run away because she'd had the option to! It made sense; that shiny man who had been hanging around the pinkette had run away too for no real reason the last time they'd met. Satisfied with her conclusion, Ino resumed her physical studies.

"A-ah…Ino…d-don't…" Sakura was trying not to freak out, as the blonde gently placed her hand against the front of her breast. Her hand cupped it perfectly, as she gave it a light squeeze. "Ngh!" Ino blinked, nose less than an inch away from the sensitive mounds. Sakura-chan was acting funny…but she wasn't pushing Ino away, or telling her off. If Ino didn't know any better, she'd think…that Sakura-chan actually liked it. She was making weird noises-and they made Ino feel fluttery in the pit of her tummy. She wanted to hear more.

'NIP' "Ahh-!" What the hell was she trying to pull? Ino had bit down on the exposed nipple, shirt included. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was definitely enough to feel. And Sakura was afraid. Deathly afraid, in fact.

Afraid of what these feelings meant.

"Haa…" Ino let out a soft breath, and it seeped through the fabric, grazing her skin like the softest caress of a lover's fingertip. Sakura mewled softly, unable to force the appropriate words to come out-"Get off of me, Ino!" "Stop touching me!" "Go away!" Instead, her fingers dug into the armrests, and her back arched up slightly. Her mind was split into two different sections. One was in absolute ecstasy, while the other was about to commit suicide.

_W-why? Why am I enjoying this? It's not supposed to feel good! T-this is Ino! Ino! My own personal alien from hell! Okay, she's cute, but still! Wait, there's not supposed to be a clause! What's going on?_ Sakura could only writhe beneath her blonde pet, as Ino released her grip, and trailed her tongue along the bump and the wet top. Clothes tasted weird. Especially when they were covered with water.

'TMP' And just like that, it was all over. Ino had climbed off, and was now headed for the window. She didn't even seem to realize the effect that her actions had upon the pinkette. Sakura was panting heavily, completely shut off from the cold. All she could feel was the pounding of her heart and the sweltering heat in her cheeks…and the burning desire between her legs.

_Shit! Shit!_ Leaping up, Sakura scrambled for the bathroom. Ino stared after her, fiddling with the ends of her long ponytail. "Sakura…chan?" She sat down on the floor. Her face had been so bright, like a toma-to-toe…those little red squishy things that grew outside of houses. They tasted pretty good, too.

"Was…was Sakura-chan really that happy with Ino?" Ino had felt every single movement that Sakura-chan had made, as she sat upon her. It certainly _seemed_ like she'd enjoyed them…but she didn't say anything about it. Maybe she couldn't?

"Ino?" Sakura-chan sure was strange sometimes.

**…**

"So…what should we do with her, un?"

Now fully recovered from their previous bout of lethargy and absentmindedness, the three Akatsuki males had tied up their stowaway, and were now trying to figure out if keeping her was a plus or a minus. Deidara was kneeling before her, blue eyes focused intently on amber. Tayuya let out a deep growl. "Back off, blondie! Or I won't hesitate to rip your fucking throat out!"

The bomber shrugged. "She's just like Hidan, un. No problem with me."

"Like hell she is!" The religious fanatic, still sore about the unintentional beheading, marched straight up to the bound girl and shoved a finger into her face. "You stupid bitch! I oughta cut you open and use your blood for my fucking rituals! But that would be too good of an end for you-YOWCH!" Irritated with his threatening rant, Tayuya had snapped, biting his extended digit as hard as possible. He swung sharply at her head, but she dodged the blow with a twist, and took Hidan's finger with her. He let out a howl, as she spit it out across the floor. He rushed to collect it, cursing all the way.

"You taste like shit! And put some fucking meat on those twigs, why don't you?" Tayuya was obviously agitated. She couldn't move, she was still hungry, she hadn't showered in days, and she was being scrutinized by three male S-Ranked criminals, two of whom seemed content to treat her as a dog. "Stop fucking staring! This ain't no show!" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Well…she's got guts. Not really sure if we should kill her. She could be useful." He bent down, staring the girl square in the eye. "Why did you climb aboard and hide on our ship?" Tayuya blinked. Was he actually asking a reasonable question? She scoffed.

"Why the fuck d'you think, Jaws? I have my own bone to pick with your targets-but Orochimaru-sama wouldn't give me the time of day to take 'em out!" Beside her, Deidara stifled a giggle. She shot him a dirty look. "And just _what_ is so funny, you goddamn Uke?"

"Okay, seriously? What the hell is an Uke, un? That's the second time I've heard that word so far! What does it mean, and why is it being used to describe me?"

Kisame shook his head. "Trust me, Dei-you _don't_ wanna know." He returned his attention to Tayuya, who was glowering up at them with her lower lip jutted out in a scowl. Hidan finally returned to the duo, trying to find a way to stick his detached finger back on his hand. "Fucking whore…"

"Fucking asshat!" He flipped her off with his uninjured hand, and she responded by sticking out her tongue. Kisame sighed in defeat. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but…"

'FWP' 'SHK' "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" With a few quick swipes, the shark man had cut the binds that held Tayuya in place. He fixed her with a stern glare. "When we get there, you do as you like. But you _don't_ get in our way. Got it?" She waved a hand lazily, merely glad to be free once more. "Yeah, yeah pops! I got it!" She stood up to stretch, and gave Deidara a haughty stare. "Any grub left on this tinker toy? Or did you eat it all?" He frowned, but proceeded to lead her to a nearby cabinet. "Knock yourself out, un."

Her face lit up like a jackpot sign. "Sweet!" She eagerly began grabbing whatever she could get her hands on, rumbling stomach finally satiated with the thought of incoming grub. Hidan looked at her disdainfully. "He means it literally!" No reply. He gritted his teeth. "You guys are so fucking weak! What about my hand?"

'SHRK' 'SWP' 'SWP' "There you go." Kisame strode off to the fold-out beds, as Hidan gawked at his repaired digit. "Y-you asshole! This is just duct tape! How the fuck is this gonna stay in place? What a shitty solution!"

"Deal with it." Kisame was in no mood to listen to the albino's whining. Perhaps Tayuya's cocky confidence had rubbed off on him? "Kakuzu isn't here, so you'll just have to wait. Be thankful that your head still had some leftover stitches-otherwise, you'd really be screwed." Stomping his feet angrily, Hidan plopped down onto the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey! Uke! Gimme some of those crackers, uh?"

'WHAM' "OUCH! I said fucking crackers, not a fucking clock!"

"Go get them yourself, un! Lazy bastard!" Looks like everyone had been influenced by Tayuya's attitude. But the ringmaster herself was nowhere in sight. Her mouth was mercifully silent, as she munched away on a pack of cookies and some fruit in quiet contentment.

This trip just couldn't end fast enough.

**…**

'TAK' 'TAK' 'TAK'

"Anko, will you slow down? I swear, you're so moody sometimes!"

"Shut up, jackass! You're not helping the situation any more so! Instead of griping, you should be keeping the pace!"

The two ANBU soldiers were hurriedly making their way through the busy streets, trying not to draw as much attention as possible. But it wasn't the easiest task out there. Anko was still fuming over the mishap with the 'taxi' the night before-or morning-oh, forget it. The point was that she was holding a grudge, and it was interfering with their attempts at going incognito. Her shoes crunched against the pavement, as she whirled around to face her now exhausted companion.

"Look, let's just get this damn mission over with! Find that brat and drag her back to Hokage-and then we can go home!" Anko sighed, staring up straight into the sun-drenched sky. "This place is the pits. And its inhabitants are so annoying…!" Kakashi patted her shoulder reassuringly. "There, there. They aren't much different from us, you know." His words didn't help to soothe her frazzled nerves, though-if anything, they made them worse. She shoved him roughly, and continued her fierce march through the streets.

"There!" Anko pointed with her index finger, towards a prominent building across the way. It took up at least a few blocks worth of space. A sign at the front of the large campus proudly read 'Konoha College-Home of the Shinobi'. Kakashi squinted. "Are they involved with ninjas as well…?"

"Who cares? A place like that should have some sort of information as to where we should go from here!" The male beside her let out a groan. "Are you sure? Why can't we just wait until we get another reading on the tracker?"

Anko hit his head. "What's your problem? You're so lazy all of a sudden!" Kakashi yawned, mouth covered by his trusty mask. "Well, we were forced to leave our cozy lodgings at 12:00am plus"-

"Hey! That shack was a total dump, and you know it!" The Jounin rolled his eyes. "And then _somebody_ was stupid and brash enough to attack a random vehicle with her weapons, getting us into even more hot water. Plus, she nearly lopped off the head of an innocent elderly driver." By this point, Anko was fuming. "Are you saying it's all my fault that you have no motivation or energy?" He shrugged. "I'm not saying it isn't."

"Shitake!" The unusual curse made Kakashi's hair stand on end-well, whatever wasn't already up above his head, anyway. "How the hell can it be so hard to find one dumb blonde? Ino, where the fuck are you?" Anko was ready to tear out _her_ hair!

"Excuse me…" from behind the two of them came a soft voice. It seemed masculine, but at the same time that delicate waver was unnatural for one with testosterone running through his veins. Carefully, they turned around.

"Who are you?" Anko scoffed inwardly at this male's appearance. He was never going to get laid looking like that. He shook his head at her question.

"My name's…not important. I'm just a steady observer." _Oh, he __**so**__ got that from a movie! No way he made it up himself._ "What is important, though…is that I can give you valuable information, relating to the one called 'Ino'." He seemed to quiver before them, as if in a quiet rage. Kakashi blinked-this guy needed to relax. Majorly. "So…what have you got for us?"

The stranger's mouth curved up into what was supposed to be a wicked leer. But on him it looked more like the smile of a clown. The two travelers exchanged knowing looks, but prepared themselves for whatever was about to come popping out of this kid's mouth.

And apparently, it was a lot.

**…**

'BEEP-BEEP' 'BEEP-BEEP' 'BEEP-BEEP'

"Where is she…? Come on, pick up already!"

Tsunade was seated behind her massive desk, clutching the communicator between tense hands as if for dear life. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pulled back in a grimace of aggravation mixed with anxiety. Beside her stood Shizune, who shook her head like a bobble-doll.

"Hokage-sama, this is the twenty-third time that you've tried to ring her so far! And she hasn't answered yet! Obviously, she's nowhere near the communicator right now!" _So knock it off! You're driving me crazy!_ But the scientist wasn't allowed to tack on this extra thought. She bit her tongue, as the haggard leader gave her a glare.

"No one tells me what to do! I'm the goddamn Hokage! And if I want to keep ringing her, then I will! Nobody ignores me! Absolutely _nobody_!" There was no talking her out of this one-she was in one of her manic frenzies. Like when she'd go to the casinos and gamble one round after another, eventually ending up with an empty wallet. Shizune was just amazed that the kingdom didn't go broke with all of her frivolous spending.

_Well, there is her husband…his books bring in a hefty sum every day, as well. _She felt the air escape her lungs, as she leaned against the wall. _And every time he releases a new volume, those numbers rise…I guess they're lucky to be together._ She smiled nervously, as she returned her attention to the desperate woman who was still trying once more to get through to her AWOL soldier. "Pick up already, Kiyomi! What the hell could you possibly be doing?"

Yes, Tsunade was a real beast when riled into one of her obsessive phases.

**…**

"…ah! Haah!"

Sakura stood in the bathroom, back pressed into the door. She was gasping and panting, with one hand pressed firmly into her chest. Her heart was pounding so fast. It was impossible to keep up with the beats. Her other hand was down, tucked between her legs. Everything was whirling round her in a blur. The water, the touching, Ino, those feelings-

_I-I'm not gay! At least, I'm not supposed to be! I don't think I am._ She bit her lip, realization of her previous deed slowly sinking in. She lifted her hand from below, staring at the creamy white substance that had collected on her fingertips. Her green eyes widened in panic.

_I-I did that-because of her? Because of Ino? N-no way! No way! It's not possible!_ She shook her head frantically, pink locks whipping to and fro. But it wouldn't go away; not the images, not the feelings, not the sensations upon her stained digits. And definitely not the reason why.

_E-even if I were gay, w-why would I be in love with someone like Ino?_ Sakura took in a deep, shuddering breath_. I mean, okay, she is pretty. And cute. And kind, for the most part. B-but she's also like a child! She's not normal! She's not even from this planet! How-how could a life with her be realistic to believe in?_ She thought it over in her mind. If she was to be perfectly honest, most likely it would be exactly the same as it was right now. Sakura would still be bustling around, trying to teach Ino this and that.

Her prominent brow furrowed. _And what kind of a relationship is that? I may as well be a parent instead! _Clenching her fist tightly, she shuffled over to the sink to wash her hands. But after turning on the tap, she just couldn't place her fingers beneath the running water. She continued to stare at the evidence below.

_When…was the last time I even did this? I mean…m-masturbation?_ Looks like she wasn't as mature as she thought. Even in her mind she stuttered over the word. Her Inner, which had been conspicuously absent for quite some time now, had finally decided to return. _**Jeez, hon. Don't ask me. It's probably been about a few months. You're very repressed, has anyone ever told you that?**_

"Shut up!" Sakura slammed her fist into the cabinet, wincing at the pain that began to filter up through her arm. But at least it took her mind off of the indecision. Squeezing out a dollop of soap, she furiously started to scrub the skin, until her hands were red and somewhat raw. But at least they were clean. She could turn her back on what had taken place; shove it to the back of her mind as just another mistake of a memory.

But as her left hand clasped the cool doorknob, she felt her stomach tighten. Ino's touching…had stirred something deep inside of her. Something that she'd never wanted to deal with ever again. It was an emotion that caused more problems than it was worth. And in this situation, it was a fate worse than death.

Just out of her reach, yet drawing steadily closer…was the cruel specter of love. And Sakura had no leads on how to get rid of it. She could only force herself into denial, and pray that it was merely a phase that would pass on soon enough.

_Yes…just go away. Leave me alone…fade away and wither. Die-just like what's left of my faith._

With a cautious twist of the knob, she stepped back out into the world.

**A/N: 'drum shot' Ta-da! What did'ya think? **

**After so long, we have finally established contact! Sakura does indeed, have feelings for Ino! But, she refuses to act on them. What could have happened to make her so distrustful towards the idea of relationships? And will Ino's charms be able to warm her heart? Well, stay tuned to find out!**

**Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch for humor in the months since I last updated? :) Even with all the drama going on here, I'm still trying to keep it funny. It's a delicate balance to keep up; am I doing alright? Let me know.**

**Next time: More SakuxIno bonding, progress with Anko and Kakashi, and the Akatsuki plus Tayuya are finally on Earth! What madness will arise from this? Wait and see!**

**Take care, everybody!**

**=^.^=  
**


	15. Taking Care of Business

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

'BUMP' "Hey! Watch it with that box, you klutz!"

"J-jeez! I'm sorry, okay?"

It was a new day in a new week, and Sakura was once again on duty at the bookstore. In tow as usual was Ino, but today Sakura's coworker Maki had also decided to show up. It was both a blessing and a curse.

_What's her damage?_ As Sakura resumed her wobbly trek to the shelves to restock the romance section, she cast a quick glance behind her, taking in the retreating form of her tall partner. Maki had never been that sociable, but ever since Ino showed up she'd become positively toxic. From then on, every time she and Sakura had come in contact it had always been uncomfortable. Did she have a grudge against her or something? Sure, Ino was a bit curious, but that wasn't a crime! And she'd readily cleaned up any spills caused by the blonde too-which, thankfully enough were growing fewer and far between.

"Ino?" Speaking of which, said alien was currently seated on the floor right next to the shelves that Sakura was supposed to be taking care of. Was she waiting for her? Setting the heavy cardboard box down, she wiped her brow before kneeling and preparing to tear open the taped top. Ino watched with her familiar wide-eyed stare, as the pinkette pulled out a box cutter and stabbed it through the center. Dragging it down while holding the box in place, she managed to slice through the thick tape without damaging the goods inside. Satisfied, she yanked the tool out to put it away.

"Ouch!" Her movements had been a bit too hurried. Sakura had gotten the blade caught against a strip of cardboard that stuck out from the line. As it flew up, the device had been forced from her hand, effectively nicking her finger as it clattered onto the container. Swearing under her breath, Sakura lifted her digit to survey the damage.

"Aw…" Just as she'd thought. A thin red line had begun to form, and the blood was already starting to flow over the wound, to trail down her finger. Sakura shook her head. _This is what I get for using a razor while under pressure. Smooth move, Haruno._ She stood up, turning around to head for the checkout to grab a Kleenex.

'WHP' "Uh? Ino, what are you doing? I have to go get cleaned up." The blonde who had been sitting like a statue next to her had suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist as she attempted to walk off. Now Sakura was bent forwards awkwardly, with one arm stretched out in front of her as Ino examined the red dot upon her fingertip. Leaning closer, she sniffed at the substance.

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Yes Ino, its blood. Just like the stuff down below. Now can I please have my hand back?" The tiny cut was starting to sting. Sakura wanted to patch it up already! She had work to do, and she couldn't complete it with a stained hand that was being restrained by her roommate as well!

"Ino…" The blonde was transfixed on the red drop that continued to trail down the pinkette's digit. Sakura only bled from between her legs, right? So why was there blood on her hand? She wasn't bleeding anymore from down there, so...Ino just couldn't figure it out. But whether or not she had a specific answer for the phenomena that was occurring, one thing was certain: this was bad.

"Ino. Ino, Ino." And with a swift flip of her shirt, the girl had wrapped Sakura's wounded hand inside the fabric. Now utterly stunned, Sakura locked eyes with her confusing companion, who merely gave her a cheerful grin. "Sakura-chan is not 'apposed to bleed from her hands. Only from below. It's not good for hers to has." Messy grammar and implications aside, the pinkette could only gape as Ino cradled her arm tenderly against her chest. Even as she was being pulled forwards back onto her knees in the middle of the store-and while on duty, too!-all she could focus on was one single realization.

_S-she cares…she actually cares for me._ Sakura's heart was beating at an erratic pace, as her gaze scanned over the face of her sudden nurse. Ino was humming to herself, still holding onto Sakura's arm. She was too dazed to think of anything else-such as the fact that she had shelves to replenish.

"Hey!" And that's exactly what Maki had now decided to remind her about. "Quit playing with your little girlfriend and get back to work! Unless you want Iruka-san to come out here and catch you slacking off?" Coming to with a start, Sakura nearly fell flat on her face as she yanked her arm from Ino's grip. The girl blinked in surprise. "Ino?"

"And you-stop getting in the way! Honestly!" Whirling around, Maki's long braid whipped behind her as she marched off to the rear of the store. Ino had no idea what to make of the whole incident, as she glanced over to see Sakura glaring furiously in the direction of her departed co-worker. "When the hell did she get so high and mighty…?" Ino hadn't seen this expression on the big-browed one's face before. But she instantly knew that it wasn't anything like being happy. Perhaps Ino could make her happy again? She would try to, at least.

"Sakura-chan…what is 'in the ways'?" The question drew Sakura's attention away from thoughts of revenge and back onto her puzzled companion. Choosing to flash a goofy grin, she rose to her feet and dusted off her pants. "What do you mean, 'In the ways'?"

"That lady…lady with the swishy-swish in the backs of her heads. She says Ino was 'in the ways'. What that means?" Once again Sakura felt her insides knot. Just what on Earth crawled up her ass and died today? Shaking her head, Sakura ruffled Ino's hair. The girl giggled as the pinkette bent back down in front of the box of new books.

"Oh, don't pay Maki any mind. She's just really unhappy." Hearing this, Ino turned her gaze towards the rear. "She is…un-happies? Is it c-'cause of that swishy-swish thingy?" Maybe it was some kind of creature that had attached itself to the woman's head?

Sakura had to laugh softly then. "No, I don't think so. She's just a grouch." She peeked up through her bangs, giving Ino another reassuring smile. "Don't worry about what she says. You're not in the way."

Her eyes drifted back down, and she took note that the slice on her fingertip was no longer throbbing or bleeding. Although her shirt was going to require a good washing later on, Ino's intentions had been in the right place. It wasn't a big deal. "And thank you, Ino. For helping me out with my hand earlier." She didn't look up to ensure that Ino had actually heard her statement of gratitude, so she didn't see Ino turning around to stare at her in silent awe.

_S-Sakura-chan…she says-she says that Ino helped-ed hers! Ino helped! Ino made Sakura-chan happy!_ She felt her cheeks begin to tug upwards uncontrollably, into a huge beaming smile. She was overflowing with the happiness! That was a very good thing! And now, Ino wanted to share it with the one who had generated these feelings in the first place.

"Uh?" As Sakura began removing the books and preparing to sort them out in alphabetical order, a pair of warm arms suddenly slid around her shoulders, wrapping her up in a sweet hug. Her cheeks started to burn, as Ino's chin nestled into the crook of her neck. "Ino…is happy. Happy, 'cause of Sakura-chan…Ino did good for Sakura-chan." Her hand slipped down then, and lightly brushed over the front of Sakura's chest, tips grazing the shop apron.

_Oh, boy…_it took the pinkette another five minutes before she was calm enough to resume her duties. Basking in Ino's gratitude was truly a double-edged sword.

_But still…it feels good. And I'm not sure…if it's supposed to._

**…**

"Is this it?"

"No, no-he said it was a dinky little area. Like, hidden in the back of the streets or something?"

It had been a few days since Anko and Kakashi's encounter with that mysterious stranger who'd claimed to have some useful information on their target. Okay, he wasn't that mysterious; after about three minutes in, he'd blurted out that his name was Kasuga Tori-something like that-and that Ino had beaten him senseless for no apparent reason. As he'd relayed his sob story about being thrashed by a petite blonde, he'd grabbed at the end of Anko's shirt, and looked up at her with an overly-dramatic gaze. His eyes were glistening with tears, and it only served to make him seem even more pathetic than he had at first glance.

"I-I didn't even do anything to her! A-and she-she-'hiccup' she drove herself between me and my true love! Oh, Saku-chaaan…" He'd attempted to swoon then, and the ANBU officer had sidestepped neatly to avoid having him fall anywhere near her. He'd hit the ground with a heavy thud.

Kakashi had surveyed the entire scene with just the faintest hint of amusement in his one visible eye, and Anko had wanted to smack him for it. Actually, she'd wanted to hit the both of them. _He doesn't understand why anyone would wanna do him in? I do-and it hasn't even been ten minutes yet!_ Anko had been feeling positively homicidal as she and Kakashi had finally taken their leave of the blathering fool to find another hotel for the rest of the day. It was a smooth move on the male's part-a vitriolic Anko was not something that the residents of the planet really needed to be exposed to.

Now, after sorting out the various bits of information and directions that Tori had spewed out at them, they had once again resumed their quest of collecting the alien supermodel and bringing her home, into the arms of her easily addicted, short-tempered witch with a b of a mother. Hey, if they didn't get caught…then they wouldn't get caught. And as strong as Tsunade was, that didn't automatically make her the most skilled leader. So they were entitled to a few jokes every now and then.

"Who the heck was that 'Saku-chan' or whoever that he kept rambling about, though?" One thing that had stood out from the beginning: Tori had some sort of grudge against Ino because she'd apparently stolen the attention of his girlfriend. Most likely they weren't even together; it was just some girl who had caught his eye but, no matter how hard he tried, had continuously turned him down for a date. _Gee, I wonder why…_

"Well, from what I could understand, she's a goddess with flowing locks the color of cotton candy, with a brain the size of the training grounds." Kakashi shrugged. "Hey, at least he didn't go on and on about her tits." Anko punched his shoulder. "You nitwit. It's probably 'cause she doesn't have any!" _Ouch. A __little too honest, anyone?_

"Anyways, we should be getting close. It's near sunset, and he said that she has some kind of job today, at a bookstore. Three days out of the week, and this is the second day so far. Methinks that this 'Tori' is less of an admirer and more of a stalker? I mean, who would bother to go this far collecting info on someone who obviously has no interest in them? Yuck!" Anko made a gagging gesture with her mouth, pointing at it with her index finger as they turned down another street.

"Uhh…I think we're here." Ceasing with her motions, Anko joined her partner to take in the sight of 'Saku-chan's' supposed abode.

"Yeesh…I will never complain about our hotels again. This place looks like a roach motel, only life-sized! Yeck!" The two stood before the faded building, surveying the five floors with varying levels of distaste. "Jeez, I don't even think the slums of Hokage are this bad."

"This place makes the slums look like the Taj Mahal." Anko nodded in agreement. She had no idea what Kakashi was going on about, but it made enough sense to her. Perhaps it was some kind of gigantic galleria? With a name like that; the 'Tage Mall'? It had to be fancy. Kakashi didn't know much about it either, though. He'd been flipping through the channels one sleepless night and came across the tail end of a documentary. But he'd remembered the name.

"Oi! I hear voices! Quick-scatter!" Without many options for hiding places, the pair was forced to duck down behind a nearby car. How could anyone who lived 'round these parts possibly afford one of these death traps on wheels? And with such a wary looking roof over their heads, why would they want to risk it?

"Oh my God! Kakashi! It's her! Look, look!" The captain didn't need Anko's furious tugging at his shirt sleeve; he could see the two females just fine. One had long blonde hair pulled up high in a ponytail-that was Ino, no doubt about it-while the other had short, vividly colored rose locks that framed her face. This had to be Saku-chan. _That really can't be her name though, can it? It has to be some kind of nickname that he bestowed upon her-without her knowledge._ They watched in quiet concentration as the duo ascended the stairs.

"Man, I'm beat. I think I'm just gonna hop in the shower as soon as we get inside and have a nice, long soak…"

"Ino can joins Sakura-chan?"

"What? I don't really think there's enough ro-I mean, of course not! No offence Ino, but I'd like a little time to myself!" The pinkette was visibly flustered, even from such a distance. Ninja skills came in handy, though. Now they knew her name. "Sakura…well, it certainly fits her. Huh. I'd have been more intrigued if she'd been called Maude." The joke flew over Kakashi's head, and they kept their focus on the odd couple.

"Ohh…okays! Ino will stays in the outside room, then! Ino will help Sakura-chan!" Saluting, Sakura waved a hand lazily in her direction. "Yeah, yeah-you can help me by letting me relax alone for awhile." They had reached the third floor, and were now proceeding towards a door to the left. After unlocking the entrance and stepping inside, the two silent observers rose from their vantage point. A current of excitement and unease rushed between them.

"Well…she's definitely not the same Ino who used to be cooped up in that lab." _She couldn't even talk before-now she's conversing with a total stranger like it's nothing!_ Anko's eyes narrowed; this might not be as easy of a mission as she'd first thought it to be. Kakashi nodded. "That, and she's in a suburban area. We don't want to cause a scene here. We need a plan to capture her." Anko crossed her arms over her chest. "Got any ideas then?" Her partner shook his head.

"A venture like this requires delicate calculations and much deep thinking. And it's getting late. You know what we have to do." They locked eyes in equal determination then.

"Dinner?"

"Dinner and sake. I saw a small restaurant a few blocks back."

"Last one there foots the bill?"

"As sure as the fact that I'll beat you again, just like I did in poker." Kakashi faced down the winding streets, waiting as Anko steadied herself next to him. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, Copycat."

"Then let's get started." And in a puff of smoke he had vanished, leaving behind a dumbstruck Anko.

"Wha…" Then, realization flooded in. "You goddamn cheater! That's dirty pool!" Springing up, she landed atop a nearby roof and sprinted across the surface. She wasn't going to lose to that cocky sneak! Not again!

And so, another night rolled in on the city of Konoha…

**…**

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"ALERT! INCOMING LANDMASS! NAME: EARTH. TOUCHDOWN TIME: APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES! ALERT! INCOMING…"

"Wow…this place actually doesn't look much different than home, un." At long last, the Akatsuki's spacecraft had reached its destination. And the reactions of its occupants were rather mixed, surprisingly enough. But that was to be expected with a ship system that had the most annoying recorded landing message in the history of forever.

"ALERT! INCOMING LANDMASS! NAME: EARTH. TOUCHDOWN TIME: APPROXIMATELY 9 MINUTES! ALERT!..."

"Fuck off! I swear, if somebody doesn't shut that stupid thing up, I will smash the shit outta it with whatever I can get my hands on!" Tayuya was spitting bullets, seated upon the floor with two cushions pressed up tightly against her ears. It was a futile attempt on her end to drown out the sound of blaring buzzers.

"Oh yeah? You and what army, firecrotch?" Hidan was smirking at her, and a flash of malevolence flickered in her fiery eyes. Deidara quickly spun around from his seat by the window; this was going to be a good one.

'WHOOSH' 'WHAM' "Me an' this army, you fuck!" And without a second thought Tayuya had leapt at the startled albino, slamming him into the tiled floor with the weight of her impact. Her fist smashed into his nose, as one of his hands yanked violently at her flowing fuchsia locks. She swore, and attempted to smother him then with one of her pillows. Dei was cheering. "Get him, Tayu! Shove that thing down his throat, un!" Even while fighting for his honor, Hidan managed to flip off the blond and let out a muffled threat.

"Stop it, the both of you! We're almost there, so just wait until we land before you decide to kill each other!" Kisame's sudden outburst shook the entire crew to their bones, and the two grapplers carefully untangled themselves from each other, waiting in restrained silence for the craft to finally land.

And after another five minutes, it did. As soon as the door rose up and disappeared into the pod frame, Tayuya was out like a shot. Hidan waved a fist after her rapidly retreating form, hollering at the top of his lungs. "Hey! You fucking coward-what about our fight?"

Even as far out as she was, Tayuya retorted back "Sorry, no can do! Thanks for the ride, but…" and she jumped into a nearby treetop, flipping off the fuming male with an extended tongue and a gleam in her eyes, "I've got something-no, some_one_ to take care of! Go deal with your own shit now, and leave me outta it!" She flew off through the foliage, and as the other three stumbled out, glad to be back on solid ground once more, a single thought crossed their minds collectively then:

"So…where do we go from here, un?" Deidara blinked, as a stream from the sunset shone down through the trees, temporarily blinding him. "I-I don't even think that Tayuya knows where she's going, un…oh, well. Her loss."

Hidan snorted. "That stupid bitch. I hope she gets eaten alive!" At this, Kisame let out an exasperated sigh. "Hidan…there's something I've been meaning to do for quite some time now, but I could never seem to find the right moment to share it with you. But I think I'm finally ready." The immortal gave him a blank stare. "Are you comin' on to me or somethin'?" The shark man cracked his knuckles.

'WHAM' 'THOOM' "…shit! That really…really hurt…" With a faint thump, Hidan fell into the thick brush, knocked out cold. Deidara's eyes were as wide as saucers, as Kisame strode past him with Samehada proudly in tow upon his back. "Now, Dei…would you be so kind as to help me set up camp for the night?" Nodding frantically, the explosives master rushed into the ship to haul out the necessary equipment. Tilting his head, Kisame was satisfied as a loud pop filled the small clearing. "Ahh…" he grinned, truly happy for the first time since venturing out on the mission.

"Damn…it feels good to be a gangster." Shaking his head, he sat down upon the ground with his legs drawn up beneath him.

**…**

'BEEP-BEEP' 'BEEP-BEEP' 'BEEP-BEEP'

"…uhh-what? What izzit?" 'FLMP' "I-I'm up, I'm up!"

Disentangling herself from the blankets, Kiyomi rolled off the makeshift bed in her ship, landing on the cool tile ground with her palms flat. Yawning, she stood up and made her way for the map. She'd left her communicator there; the last thing she'd needed was to feel it digging into her back as she lay down. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up the tiny device and pressed the 'ANSWER' button. "Y-yeah…?"

"YOU FUCKING LUNATIC COMMANDO! Who the hell d'you think you are, Preston Sturges?"

The deafening tones of one seriously enraged Hokage bounced off the walls, reverberating in Kiyomi's ears as she nearly lost her balance from the force. She swore that she could see the ringing in her canals; the scenery around her was wobbling. "T-Tsunade-sama? What are you"-

"Hokage-sama, damn it! And don't you _dare_ ask what I'm doing! What the hell are _you_ doing? Bolting in the middle of the night, taking the second to last pod for some-some blasted mission of mercy or whatever it is that you think you're entitled to, a-and then-then you don't even bother to answer me when I call! I can't even get through to those other two numbskulls-for all I know, they've decided to go on a freaking vacation! And then"-

"Wait, what?" Now Kiyomi was on alert. "You haven't heard from Anko and Kakashi?" Tucking a strand of spiky blonde hair behind her still tender ear, she waited for Tsunade to respond to her question. This was a bad sign. What if the Akatsuki had already arrived at the destination? What if they'd run into the pair with that psycho Tayuya in tow, and then…and then…

'SLAM' Kiyomi didn't want to think about it. It was enough to make her hurl. Trying to keep the shakes from her voice, she asked the steamed leader yet again where her commander and partner were.

The woman replied this time in a slightly subdued huff. "They haven't been answering me at all! You'd think that I didn't exist or something!" It was almost too easy to imagine her seated in her swivel chair, with a freshly opened bottle of Sake on the table before her.

By now Kiyomi was in the driver's seat, flipping the switches and turning the dials-anything to crank up the engines. _Gotta get this puppy to start kicking up stardust!_ "Hokage-sama? As an ANBU soldier employed under your benevolent reign, I, Takino Kiyomi, will do everything in my power to bring back your two MIA captains-as well as your daughter!" The impressive statement had flowed from the blonde's lips without any hesitation. And it served its purpose. The other line went quiet, as if the leader were in deep thought. After another few moments of silence, she spoke.

"Very well then. But Kiyomi, remember this: it all rests with you. Do _not_ disappoint me. Signing off." With a soft beep the line disconnected. Kiyomi let out a loud sigh, as she scanned over the flashing map once more. She still had at least one or two more days before she'd be anywhere close to a touchdown…

_Damn it…I don't have much time! Who knows what's happening with them…I have to be there to help my commander! And Kakashi-san…_ Furrowing her brow in resolution while ignoring the hint of heat that now graced her tense cheeks, Kiyomi watched the expanse of glitter-specked velvet zoom by the windows. It was like falling further and further down a spiraling black hole…and she'd willingly cut off the only cord to climb back out.

But no one ever said that a soldier's life was glamorous.

**…**

'SHAA…'

"Mm…this feels so good! Why didn't I do this sooner?"

Sakura was stretched out in the tub, savoring the feel of the warm flowing water upon her tense muscles and skin. She let out a contented sigh as she sat up to turn off the knob, and sank back beneath the comforting waves of liquid relief. All the worries and stresses of the day seemed to wash right off like grass stains, and she closed her green eyes in enjoyment.

_Now I can just forget about everything…school, work, Maki, accidents, all of it…_as her thoughts wandered on however, one face kept creeping into her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push her away.

"_Ino…is happy. Happy, 'cause of Sakura-chan…Ino did good for Sakura-chan…"_ That same scene continued to replay itself again and again, and Sakura felt the familiar touch of Ino's arms around her neck. She heard her giggles, as clear as a bell. Saw her baby blues, standing out brighter than any jewel. Felt her soft chest pressing into her body…spine…front…throat…all these sensations were swirling around her, and Sakura couldn't do a damn thing about them.

She tried to pull the plug and drive them away, but was stopped by a strange new feeling of restraint. It slid down, from her head to her chest, settling somewhere inside her heart. Everything seemed so hazy and muddled-the only thing that she could see was Ino. Just Ino; Ino and her, her and Ino, together…together…but for how much longer?

Without realizing it, her hand had dropped down below the slow, contained waves and now rested between her legs, as she sought release from a struggle that she still didn't understand. Freedom felt so good-so why was it forbidden in the first place?

"A-ah! Ino…" and at that moment, everything came crashing down around the pinkette like an earthquake. She sat up straight, heart pounding and chest heaving with shuddering breaths, as once more that elusive specter danced before her frightened eyes. The truth weighed a ton, and no amount of soaks in the tub could ever hope to wash it away.

Ino had gotten under her skin. Beyond that, even; she was trying to worm her way inside Sakura's heart. And the very concept was enough to make her scream.

"Ino?" Seated in the parlor, the blonde looked to the direction of the locked bathroom as an anguished wail rose up from the steam and sweat. Sakura-chan sure was noisy sometimes. She must have really liked being in the water. That's how Ino figured it, anyway.

**A/N: Whoa...it's been a while. **

**Sorry for the long-as-all-get-out delay on this latest chapter! You'd think that after FINALLY completing 'CB: H A!', I'd be able to get some work done on the rest of my piled-up fics, but no...'sighs' Partly due to family/health issues, and the fact that I just moved back to the mainland a little over a month ago. ^^;**

**But yeah. This is the latest in the lives of Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the lot. Looks like Pinky's starting to realize that she's got more than just 'friendly' feelings towards her otherworldly companion. But what made her so adverse to the idea of romance, anyway? Only time will tell.**

**And, at long last, Anko and Kakashi have found their target! Now, the question remains: how are they going to get her back? Add to that a newly landed Akatsuki and Tayuya, and you've got one helluva party on your hands! Ooers.**

**Next time: More SakuIno antics, some quality time with Tayuya, a look into Kiyomi's past, involving a certain silver-haired ninja, and the confrontation you've all been waiting for: Anko and Kakashi's attempt to bring Ino back to Hokage! Thanks to you all for sticking around! Take care, and later!**

**=^.^=**


	16. Hello Avon Calling

**DISCLAMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Tori, Kiyomi, and any others who may appear. And this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Ah! Damn it-that's the third time I've dropped this stupid knife!"

It was evening now, and Sakura stood in the kitchen, clad in sweats and an apron as she bent forward to pick up the small carving knife from the floor. Letting out a huff, she turned on the sink tap to wash it once more. Looks like tonight's meal wasn't about to be served up anytime soon-not with all these annoying slip-ups.

Why was she so jumpy tonight, anyway? Was it because she hadn't actually cooked any real meals in a long time? She glanced over at the pot atop the stove, filled with rapidly bubbling water. She'd been planning to prepare a simple stew for her and Ino, but at this pace she wouldn't be finished until midnight! That blasted knife kept clattering from her grasp as she tried to chop up the freshly washed carrots and peeled potatoes.

As she shut off the sink, she felt a brief pang in her finger, and vaguely remembered the incident at the bookstore earlier that day. The stinging subsided as she wiped her hands on the crisp apron, and cast her gaze out and over the countertop towards her quiet roommate.

Ino was seated, as usual, upon the floor before the low table, with her legs tucked up neatly beneath her and her hands folded on her lap. Her blue eyes were staring out the window, as the last faint traces of sunset vanished into the overwhelming surge of the night. Her eyes appeared shaded, taking in the smoky tones outside the glass; they looked like singed ice, instead of their familiar luster of baby blue. Sakura felt her heart skip.

She still couldn't quite accept the facts: the idea that somehow, she had fallen in love with such a bizarre and chaotic being such as Ino. She fell out of the sky, for Chrissakes! How could any kind of normal relationship be possible between either of them? The pinkette's stomach knotted, and she quickly tried to focus her attention on her previous task: slicing up the orange carrots to drop into the pot that would soon contain a nice, warm and spicy Curry stew.

But her conscience wouldn't be silenced. Invading her thoughts with all the stealth of a bull in a china shop, her Inner's mocking tones drawled over her tightly stretched concentration, and she nearly sliced off her fingertip. _**Admit it, Pinky; she's been getting to you ever since you first laid eyes on that gorgeous bod of hers.**_

Biting her tongue furiously, Sakura began to sweat as she struggled to keep herself from lashing out verbally. She would most likely have a welt upon the tender surface later on but she didn't care. Hadn't her Inner already told her this similarly worded statement once before, anyway? Déjà vu much? _S-shut up! That's not true! I mean, n-not that she doesn't have a nice figure or a-anything like that, but-but I mean, she's not even from Earth! A-and she's a girl! It can't possibly work! I'm not gay!_

Her Inner tsked, and Sakura could easily imagine a grin spreading across her pursed lips; she assumed that her supposed 'voice of reason' looked something like her, only more cartoonish. So perhaps her mouth was exaggerated in size and shape? _**Then why do you get so flustered at the first mention of anything related to Ino? Or catch yourself whenever it sounds like you're saying something negative **__**against her, such as appearance-wise? Even the gay excuse has worn thin. Honestly Sakura, when was the last time that you even went out with a guy and enjoyed it? And haven't you heard of bisexuality? Get with the times, girl! **_

_I-I…_What could she possibly say here? With the knife now still in her hand, Sakura was at a loss for any sort of suitable comeback. _Bisexual...? Um, no, skip that._ Her last boyfriend-jeez, it had to have been two years ago, at least! Maybe even longer than that. Why hadn't she tried to find anyone new since then? Frantically, the pinkette racked her brain for a logical answer.

_W-well, duh! I've been busy with my college courses! It's not easy trying to become a nurse-_but she was cut off by her Inner once more.

_**Bullshit! It's 'cause you haven't had a real attraction for a man in forever, and you don't know how to admit it to yourself! What's so wrong with batting for the other team? Or both? Your neighbors do it, and they're just fine!**_ Sakura was no longer at the steering wheel, as she fought to prove that her conscience was just trying to goad her into a sticky situation-and confusion that she really didn't need right now.

_I don't need to have a date just to be happy! There's no such thing as true love, anyway! So lay off my goddamn case already_! And with that, Sakura stabbed the cutlery into the countertop with a loud flourish. Ino jumped, whirling around to take in the sight of a heavily panting Sakura-chan. Her face was red and there were beads of sweat trickling down her forehead and along her temples. Her figure was quivering in place as she finally seemed to collect herself-and then, realization kicked in.

"Aw, crap! More damages? I still don't have enough saved up to fix that freaking door!" Tearing at her short pink locks, Sakura wanted to cry. When had she completely and utterly given up control of her own life, as well as her own body and feelings?

"Ino. Ino, Ino." Rising to her feet, the blonde skipped into the kitchen, to wrap up the stressed pinkette in another warm embrace. Sakura-chan wasn't happy. That was all Ino needed to know. She would make her smile again. Pulling her closer, the female's flame-red face was now smashed into her ample chest. A strange wave of soothing resonation seemed to surge through her, as she began to sink into Ino's arms.

It took Sakura a few moments to understand exactly what was going on: that she was being held by none other than the root of all her stress and anxiety. Ino was hugging her. And her face was buried between her soft breasts. That was all she needed to know.

"JESUS H. CHRIST! Ino-Ino, Ino! L-let go! You can't surprise me like that! Not that I d-don't appreciate the gesture, but-I mean, oh crap! I'm doing it again!" Ino could only look down at the twitching and tugging girl in her grasp, as she seemed torn between whether or not to hold Ino or push her away. Ino wasn't quite sure how to feel now; perhaps she should let go of Sakura-chan?

_But Ino…Ino likes…being with Sakura-chan. Ino likes being closest-ers with Sakura-chan. Just like this…_A content smile made its way onto her features, and she rested her cheek against the top of the pinkette's head. If anything, this motion seemed to make Sakura's heart rate shoot up by about another fifteen miles. How could her boom-boom in her chest-tests go so fast? Wouldn't she get tired?

These thoughts flittered through Ino's mind, as she continued to cuddle with a hyperventilating Sakura. Stew would have to wait. Tonight, they were having fresh salad. There was no way she'd be able to successfully complete the meal without messing up. At this rate, she'd wind up cutting something that wasn't meant to be cut-and she wouldn't even know it.

Like her hand again. Or her heart.

**…**

"'Yawn'…aw, man. I'm starting to feel like a rock, just sitting around all the time…"

As the ship continued its decent through space, Kiyomi let out another groan before turning her attention to the spotless tiled floor, chin pressed into palm and elbow against map. She wasn't used to being cooped up like this; without something to focus on, she was starting to become antsy. Training was a good outlet for such problems, but here she had no targets-and she wasn't about to tear the pod apart with her weapons and the like.

_Still…that doesn't mean that I can't find at least something else to work at._ Pulling off her heavy vest, she stood up and stretched, making her way to the center of the room. Warm-ups weren't much, but they were better than nothing at all.

Raising her arms above her head, she brought them down to brush over her toes in one fluid motion. Bending further, she placed her palms flat against the cool floor, counting down in her head from one to one hundred as she kept her knees locked out straight. When she was done she rose up to a standing position, only to lift one leg upwards towards the ceiling. Farther and farther it rose, until it pointed up like a perfect full stem. Pressing it into her chest, she began the countdown again, before switching sides. And thus, the routine continued.

"And one…and two…and one…and two…" With one leg bent down, as if she were squatting, the other was stretched out to her side, and she leaned over to touch her toes, effectively flexing her waist as well. She soon moved on to the other leg, repeating the process.

_God, how I've missed being in action!_ Kiyomi could feel the silly grin threaten to take over her face, as the familiar sensation of muscle stimulation returned to her mind. Training was important; even if she wasn't fighting with partners or dummies, it was necessary to find something to do. She was about to venture out onto an unknown planet, and she had to be in tip-top condition for all that awaited her there. Not just Tayuya, but the Akatsuki as well. At this, she bit her lip.

_Are they…truly that strong?_ A faint shiver crossed upwards, from her lower spine to her collar, as she allowed this thought to cross her conscious. She'd heard the rumors, yes; that they had originally been in association with Orochimaru, but he had decided to split and form his own organization. Still, theirs was one with members that could put hotheads like Tayuya to shame. That girl was either really gutsy or really stupid for choosing to hitch a ride with such reputable psychopaths. She'd never even heard of anyone getting into a confrontation with a member…and surviving long enough to tell the tale.

_Wait a minute-yes, they did!_ Kiyomi's chilled orbs flickered with a warmth of recognition, and they widened in surprise at her own slip. How could she have forgotten? There was one person who had fought against a member of the Akatsuki, and returned intact to tell his tale. She swallowed softly, as her cheeks began to heat up at the old image, tucked away safely in the deepest reaches of her heart. It was something that had nearly escaped her until now, mainly because she didn't want to own up to it. Just like back on the day of their departure.

But it had served as another major turning point in her life: the day that she'd truly met Anko's partner, the captain of ANBU Team B. It had happened a few weeks after she'd been chosen as the violet-haired woman's second-in-command.

Hatake Kakashi…that strange, gangling fellow with the headband pulled down over his eye, and the face mask that always kept his emotions hidden from view. And of course, those little orange books.

When she'd gotten the chance to see him, she'd taken notice of them, but hadn't chalked up their importance until the day that he and Anko had left, and one had fallen from his pocket. The memory of his hand brushing over hers was enough to send another shiver through her body, only this time it went down, not up.

But yes…he was the sole person that she knew of who had fought against an Akatsuki member, and made his way home. Her fists clenched as the scenes began to play out before her mind's eye. Just like an old slideshow; she could almost hear the light clattering of the reels as they turned with the film.

It had been something of a sunny day, and Kiyomi was running an errand for Anko. The captain had sent her off to the main office building, to deliver a small handful of reports to the superiors. There seemed to be a hint of tension in the air. An attack had occurred just on the outskirts of the village, but it had involved a couple of their soldiers. More precisely, they were ANBU recruits, from Team B.

Kiyomi hadn't known much about the other team-after all, she'd only been introduced to them rather briefly. The leader had vanished in a puff of smoke after giving them a short wave, while his subordinate had surveyed them both with a glazed expression of slight distaste. Kiyomi chuckled under her breath; that was Shikamaru for you. Always so bored and distant, with the attitude of a slacker. But he could still hold his own on the field.

In less than ten minutes however, she was going to be flung face to face into an encounter with the second captain. And she would never be the same.

As she'd exited the office and headed across the large expanse of open ground, back to the ANBU headquarters, she'd caught sight of a wobbling figure in the distance. They were making their way in her direction, from the massive front gates which were currently cracked open. Kiyomi had been startled. Didn't you have to call out to the guards in order to gain entry? How had they gotten inside?

And as the person drew closer, Kiyomi had felt her heart fall straight into her stomach. Ragged clothing. Battered weaponry. Heavy breaths. And all the bloodstains…an uneven trail of crimson liquid followed behind, splattering the ground with tiny drops on every other step. She wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Heh…heh heh." A lone brown eye drifted up, to lock with her own fearful blue orbs, as another weak chuckle slipped from his lips, hidden by the ever-present face mask. As beaten as he was, his crooked walk did not cease and he continued on-to the headquarters where she had just been. Kiyomi had stared in blatant shock and disbelief, before finally recognizing this character from her most recent memories.

"H-Hatake-san?" She flew up to him in a panic, quite unlike her usual personality; silent and orderly, only speaking when spoken to or if in need of information. Her hands had gripped at the male's shoulders, and she'd wound up wincing at all the various battle scars upon his lean frame. He'd finally stopped then, to once more focus his gaze with hers. That stare…she couldn't place her finger on it, but whatever lay behind it was more than she could understand. And she'd wanted to try, so very much. But at the moment, all she could do was attempt to get the man to accompany her to the medic room.

"P-please, Hatake-san! As an ANBU official, I-I cannot let you go on like this! You're practically falling apart!" A necessary over-exaggeration of his current condition. How he was able to move at all was a veritable miracle, in Kiyomi's opinion.

His eye had crinkled then, as if he'd been smiling at her. It was strained from the wear and tear, but the twinkle in his eye was still welcoming. Her heart had skipped a beat, as he gently shrugged her hands from his shoulders.

"T-Takino…Takino Kiyomi. Anko's subordinate. Am I right?" She nodded in muted disbelief, as he gave her a faint nod. "You've got…got a lot to learn. But…I thank you, anyways…" He had trudged off, leaving behind a dumbstruck Kiyomi. "Tell Anko…that I'll be a little late for poker tonight-but I will-I will be there." He let out a hoarse laugh, and faded into the distance.

Kiyomi hadn't been able to do a damn thing to stop him; as worried as she had been, something had tugged inside of her, instantly telling her to back off. And she'd understood the sentiment. If she'd wandered in looking like roadkill, she still wouldn't have wanted anyone to fuss and coddle over her either. It was her own little quirk, a trait that she'd carried over from her youth.

But what about him? How had Kakashi ended up in such dire straits? She found out later that evening.

"That stupid, stubborn-ass Jounin! Thinks he's some kinda lone samurai or something…" Anko had been shuffling the deck of cards, but her eyes had been staring out the windows of the complex. "Trying to take on two of the Akatsuki at once; does he have a death wish? He didn't even tell anyone what he was planning! Has he completely forgotten his own history? It's not his job to go out and seek revenge! It's a team matter! That includes _everyone_! He's lucky to have escaped at all!"

With a flurry the deck had split apart in her hands, fluttering to the ground in a heap. Cursing silently she'd bent down to pick them up, as Kiyomi could only look on in amazement. Was this a normal occurrence? Perhaps she wasn't as ready for the big time as she'd thought she'd been. As Anko rose up to her feet once more, she cast a smirk in the rookie's direction.

"And let me guess: you tried to help him? Told you off, didn't he?" Kiyomi shook her head vehemently then, and Anko tilted hers in response. "Really? Was he that strung out?"

"N-no…I think he smiled at me, Mitarashi-san." Anko sighed at the admonishing of the particular moniker, but didn't correct her protégé this time around. "Smiled? You're sure? Well, what'd he say? Did he say anything at all?"

The girl nodded. "He said…something about 'having a lot to learn'…and 'having a good heart'." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "But then, he was obviously in a lot of pain…"

Anko was surprised. "Well…you're a lucky one. Maybe he just decided to go easy on you; after all, you're still something of a newbie 'round here." Shuffling the mess of laminated papers together in her grip, she turned towards the prominent conference table behind them. "Either that, or he was really too messed up to retort properly. He's one of a kind, that pervy copycat. Thinks he's a one-man army. Its gotten way personal for him. But after all this shit that went down, I think that title isn't too far from the truth…"

As much as Kiyomi had tried to push that strange first encounter from her thoughts, it had continued to invade her conscience-especially when she wasn't active. That time when she'd contacted the pair on their ship, making sure that all was well the memory had come flooding back to her, sparked by the image of a horribly hungover Kakashi. She still couldn't explain it, but there was something about the warrior that both fascinated and intimidated her. In a bizarre way, he…he reminded her of herself; of the person she strived to be.

It was a different kind of feeling from what she felt for Anko, though. The woman was her teacher and hero, while Kakashi…was a complete mystery. Like some kind of mythical creature. No matter how hard she tried to keep her thoughts from wandering onto him again, lest she suffer the pain of disillusion as her daydreams were shattered with the revelation that this God-like quality to him wasn't real, he consistently invaded her daily routines at some point or another. She had grown good at hiding her own emotions behind a mask of polite submission, but now, what with all that was at stake this time…it was getting harder for her to simply breathe, much less keep her feelings in line.

_Let's just hope that I get there in time, and manage to lend some sort of helping hand._ Honor or not, neither party was going to have a say in this rescue mission. Kiyomi was on her course-and she would prove her worth to both sides. And maybe, just maybe…she'd get a certain recognition in return. The reasons for this, as well as what it was that she wanted or why she wished for it in the first place were still muddled to her, though.

Standing up, Kiyomi began striking forwards with clenched fists, practicing her swings.

**…**

'SHF' 'SHF'

"Sheesh! Can't believe that I actually forgot to ask those dumb shits for directions…!"

As Tayuya barreled her way through the dense brush, her thoughts were focused solely on one objective: finding Anko. Let those Akatsuki twats do as they wished. Let that stupid whore Kiyomi-whatever look for her all she wanted. She had come out here for one reason and one reason only. To find Anko, and either bring her back in one piece…

_Or die at her hands._ A morbid grin began to play upon Tayuya's lips. "Doesn't mean that I'm not prepared to take her down with me too, though." She ducked, to avoid a thick oncoming branch. Was her home planet really as grassy as this one was? She couldn't be sure. "It's like a fucking jungle out here."

'WHMP' Her feet had finally touched down on open ground. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Tayuya could just barely make out the lights of a city far in the distance. She nodded in resolution, before continuing her trek through the night.

So she didn't know where Anko was at the moment. No big deal. If there was a metropolis around these parts, chances were that she'd probably stopped in there at some point while traveling. Maybe she was still there. It wasn't that far off of a guess. Anko may have had maps, but when it came down to it she was just as lost as Tayuya was. Still just as much of a stranger in a strange land.

'BEEP' 'BEEP' "Whoa! What the fuck?" A sudden barrage of cars went speeding by the girl as she stood on the side of the freeway. Not knowing this though, she'd first thought them to be monsters. But managing to catch her breath before drawing a bomb, she'd finally determined them to be machines of some sort, piloted by beings like her.

"Except for the fact that they don't know how to fucking steer!" She flipped off the next bunch of vehicles that went rushing past. "And can it with all the goddamn squawking! You're made of metal, not fucking feathers!" Huffing, she began to run down the narrow side path, expression growing wider all the time as the bright glow of the city loomed into her view. This was most definitely going to be fun.

_And who knows…? Maybe I can tear it all down once I'm through here._ Her teeth resembled fangs in the distorted evening light, and she let out a barking chortle into the chilly air.

**…**

'Achoo' 'Sniff' "Ah…you fucking tuna face! Thanks a lot! Now I probably have a cold!"

Under the beams of the half moon, the three estranged Akatsuki members were huddled around a fire in the thicket of trees, warming up their dinner and planning where to begin searching for their target once the sun rose.

At least, Kisame and Deidara were. The blond explosions expert was too fearful to cross the shark man, memories of what had happened to Hidan still fresh in his mind. So he was willing to agree with anything that Kisame asked of him, even if he'd told Dei to march into Hell on his hands. They were equipped with mouths, mind you. That would make it even more than just a 'painful experience'-he'd probably never live it down.

But Hidan, being who he was, couldn't let the matter lie. So now he sat before the two, one hand pressed firmly against his chin and neck to keep his head from falling off, even with fresh duct tape in place, while the other was swinging wildly in Kisame's direction. The blue-skinned male could have really cared less, but Hidan continued to rant on and on. "Think it's so fucking funny, don't you? Yeah: me getting flung through the trees like a motherfucking cannonball!" Deidara tried to muffle a snort of amusement, and Hidan shot a venomous glare in his direction as well.

"You know what? Go eat a dick, both of you!" Deidara couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. "What, the same one, un?" With that, he burst into waves of laughter, rolling upon the forest floor like a human log. Kisame had to smile, if nothing else; Hidan's short temper was notorious as a source of unintentional humor. He shook his head, finally choosing to address the ruffled Jashin worshiper.

"Hidan…go to sleep. Seriously. We've got a whole lot of long days ahead of us. And we need to be cohesive, not cracked up."

"Fuck you!" But although he flipped his teammate off, Hidan crawled along the ground, to curl up against a nearby rock. Shutting his eyes, he dozed off with a frown upon his face. Deidara had calmed down from his earlier fit and was now lying back with his arms tucked behind his head. He was staring straight up into the sky, blue eyes flickering as they took in every last star.

Kisame let out a sigh, turning his attention to the fire in front of him. He'd have to put it out eventually. But for now…he was content to simply watch the embers dance to the melody of the night.

**…**

"Come on, Ino! We're going to be late!"

It was a new morning, bright and cheery with cloudless skies and rainbow colors. The whole world seemed to be in technicolor today. Sakura sat in her foyer, pulling on a pair of sneakers and waiting for her blonde companion to come out from the bedroom already. Ino had finally learned how to dress herself, but she still made a few mistakes every now and again. Sakura hoped though that this wasn't the case today.

"Ino. Ino, Ino." The familiar chirping call caught the pinkette's ears. Turning around, she prepared to instruct Ino on which shoes to pick out for the day. But her words never made it out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, what this is?" Ino was clad in a frothy, three-piece lingerie confection that Sakura recognized with a pang as her own. An old friend had convinced her to buy it a while ago, even though she felt ridiculous while wearing it. So she'd hidden it away, in the very back of her closet. This was what she got for trusting Ino to pick out her own clothes.

"Hee hee. Is swishy." The top was a push up bra, baby pink with white lace trimming and red ribbon looping through the edges. It came together as a bow in the very center. It was low cut, and with Ino's ample assets crammed inside resembled something from a fashion catalogue. _Or perhaps a fetish magazine…_The pinkette felt her stomach quiver at the very idea.

The bottom was comprised of underwear and a micro-miniskirt, all in the same shades as above with similar detailing. The panties themselves were actually a thong; as Ino twirled about on her tiptoes Sakura had to smash her nose into her knees. The skirt swirled around her peach tones and long legs, revealing a round, bare bottom. It was too much! How had Ino managed to fit in that blasted thing, anyway? "I-Ino! T-take that off this instant!"

Ino blinked at Sakura's command and bizarre behavior. "Why Sakura-chan no does wear this?" Oh, shnikes. It took all of the pinkette's self-control to keep her hormones from taking over. Ino actually wanted to see her in something like that? Why?

_Because I don't have the figure for it, that's why!_ But instead, she chose to reply "B-because it doesn't fit me! Now go and change!" Ino was still confused. The outfit was pink, just like Sakura-chan's hair; how could it not fit her? It made no sense at all.

Before either party could make another move however, there was a knock at the door. Sakura lifted her head, all embarrassment forgotten. Who would be calling on her now? Everyone she knew had her school schedule memorized-it wasn't that hard to do. Plus, she didn't know that many people in the first place. _So then…who is it?_ Rising to her feet, she opened the door timidly, just enough to be able to see who was outside. "Y-yes? Can I help…you?"

There on her doorstep stood two unknown characters, the likes of which she had never seen before. One was a female, with violently purple locks that were clipped behind her head in an up-do. Her brown eyes flashed, as she gave the pinkette a crafty grin. The other was a male with spiky silver hair that fell over his head and a bandana with a metal plate in the center. It was pulled over his left eye, and his nose and mouth were covered by a dark face mask. Where had these people come from? And why were they at her house of all places?

Without warning, the woman had reached out, tackling her and effectively securing the door. She'd cupped one hand over Sakura's mouth while forcing her arms behind her back with the other. Shoving her inside once more, the male strode in after them. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and she struggled in the female's iron grip to no avail. They were criminals! And she'd unwittingly let them into her house? How stupid could she be?

"Oh…well." The male raised an eyebrow, and the female let out a whistle, taking in the sight of a scantily-clad Ino. Sakura's blood ran cold. _O-oh…oh no! What if-what if they're a tag team of perverts?_ Her thoughts now swirled with one unwanted situation after another. Evil people! There were possible rapists in her home! And she'd given them full access! The man strode over, visible eye crinkling as he appeared to give the blonde a smile.

"Hey there, Ino. It's time for you to go home." Sakura's world had just done a 180 on her.

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuun~! How was that?**

**Yep. At long last, contact has been made! Anko and Kakashi have finally tracked down their target, and Sakura is caught in the middle! Man, oh man...what sort of confrontation will arise from this?**

**Hope you're all still enjoying the ride. I have the whole story plotted out, but it turned out to be longer than I expected. ^^; So, I'm taking it one chapter at a time. If I can get at least one written a week, then I can start updating again on a steadier basis. 'just finished ch. 17 at the end of weekend/start of this week'**

**Yeah, gave Kiyomi a little more spotlight than usual here. Hope it's not too overbearing/unbelievable? There were a few details I had to edit on a second read-through, and then I had to edit it again a little while after that. So I'm crossing my fingers that its been polished enough to be fulfilling and reasonable. I'm having my fair share of fun fleshing out Kiyomi's personality, while at the same time slowly taking her out of her comfort zones.**

**Gave some attention to Tayuya and the Akatsuki, too. I had one helluva time penning out Tayu's first reactions to cars, as well as the interaction between the cloaked trio. [Oh, Hidan...you amuse me so. XD] If I tickled a few ribs here, then my work is done. :)**

**I know, the SakuIno isn't as heavy here as usual. My apologies. But things will start picking up again. Next time: showdown at last! Will Ino surrender to the ANBU and leave Sakura behind? Will the pinkette be dragged along for the ride? Or will there be a surprise twist? I'm going to get to work on ch. 18 ASAP, so these questions can be answered by next Friday! XD See you then! Take care!**

**=^.^= **


	17. Paradise Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs-Kiyomi, Tori. And this fanfic. Thank you. **

TLC: To Love Chaos

"Hold still, jeez! It's not like I'm actually _hurting_ you-!"

Sakura's world was spiraling into a tailspin, as she struggled to break free from the woman's restrictive hold. She was giving her some sort of trouble at least, a series of hurried shushes and shifts in position following her twists and desperate pulls. The male cast a brief glance in their direction, an eyebrow raised in light questioning.

"Forgotten your training already, Anko? Has being on this planet for such a short time really drained you so?" In response, the female growled and gave the pinkette a sharp shove to her lower back with her knee. Sakura let out a gasp, muffled by the hand cupped over her lips, and fell to the ground. Anko bent over her, still holding her in a vice grip.

"Shut up! I'm not used to keeping in check-no excessive force, remember? We're just here to scoop up Blondie and make tracks! We weren't supposed to have t'deal with anyone else! How could I have known she'd actually have made contact with anyone on this dump?" Sakura, as frightened as she was, felt her shoulders stiffen slightly at the remark. There wasn't anything wrong with her world! Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it worked well enough for her! Who was she, this 'Anko', to come barging into her home, attacking her with her partner, then going after her girlfriend like-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up there! Ino is __**not**__ my girlfriend! She's just-_But Sakura's frantic thoughts were cut off by a glimpse of the second figure taking another few steps towards Ino, hands in pockets. The girl wanted to scream, wanted to kick, wanted to do something to get her companion's attention! _Run, Ino! Run! Get away from him! Or if you won't run, then drive him back!_

"So...should we make her change first, or what?" The silver-haired male looked Ino over, from top to bottom, while said girl simply stared at him blankly. Aside from Sakura's protests, the retrieval was going well. "Or do you think we could release the ship here without making a ruckus?"

Anko shrugged. "It's up to you, Kakashi. We're leaving anyway, so what happens after the fact is no concern of mine." At hearing this, Sakura could take no more. Putting as much strength into it as she could muster, she bit down on Anko's fingers, eliciting a startled yelp of pain from the woman. Her grip slackened for just a moment-but that was all the girl needed.

Pushing forwards, she swung one leg out behind her, and it connected with Anko's shins. Swearing, she had to let go, in order to keep her balance. Scrambling across the floor on her hands and knees, Sakura quickly positioned herself between Kakashi and Ino. The man was obviously surprised by the pinkette's resourcefulness, and he gave a short nod. "Not bad. You took some kinda lessons, or-"

"S-shut up!" Although shaking, Sakura steeled herself to look at him straight in the eyes-erm, eye. "I don't know w-what you want, but you're not-you can't take Ino away! I won't l-let you!" Her arms spread out wide, as she took a step backwards, shielding the blonde from view. Ino peered over Sakura's shoulder, curious now as to all the hubbub. Sakura was freaking out. Why? What were these two peoples-es doing to make her so jumpy and shouty?

Kakashi shook his head. _Oh, boy...this is going to be hard._ He wasn't worried about overpowering the girl. Far from it. He was more worried about the damages that they'd be leaving behind. If this female, this 'Sakura-chan', refused to surrender peacefully...well, a take down might have to come into play.

By this point, Anko had recovered from her earlier trip-up, and was now glaring at Sakura with all the venom she could manage. How could an insignificant worm get the jump on her? "Listen, you noisy twit! If you don't back off, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Anko. Let me handle this." Kakashi took a deep breath, trying his best to analyze the situation. There wasn't any other option. He was a fighter, yes, but he hadn't come to this planet with combat in mind. So, he was going to go out on a limb here, and attempt to explain the situation to the woman before him. "Sakura, right?" She didn't acknowledge his question, only continuing to stare at him with that wary, cornered gaze.

_Gotta diffuse this while getting the upper hand. But I don't want to spook her, either._ He decided to reach out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he pulled the pinkette forwards. She stumbled, bumping into his chest. "Look, here's the deal-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. With mint green eyes and mouth wide and open, she let out a cry. "Don't touch me!" Instantly, Ino's blue eyes flashed and narrowed. She marched up to Kakashi.

"Eh?" It took him a second to realize what was happening. He had no time to stop it, though-with hands at his sides, the blonde had lifted him clear off the floor and above her head, before chucking him at the window across the room. If he hadn't caught himself at the last moment, he'd have crashed straight through the glass. Instead, he managed to straighten his body, pushing off from the wall and landing in a crouched position. Anko was gaping. _Well...shit._

Ino was standing straight up, at her full height, blue eyes blazing with one hand clenched in a tight fist, the other holding Sakura's right hand in hers. Her glare was trained on Kakashi's kneeling form. "Sakura-chan doesn't wants you touching hers. And if Sakura-chan doesn't likes, then Ino says no, too! Ino says don't touch Sakura-chan!" The pinkette was in awe, feeling Ino's fingers wrap a bit tighter through her own. She'd known that her actions would be enough to trigger Ino's 'fighter' mode, but she hadn't been expecting her to react this strongly! Her heart was pounding, as she took in every last detail of her beautiful savior. _Ino..._

Now, Anko was aggravated. These girls wanted a throwdown? Then, by God, she'd give them one! If they had to knock out the both of them and hog-tie 'em before making it back to the ship, so be it! But she was not about to let her honor as a soldier get dragged through the mud! "Alright, Blondie. Daughter or not, you're going down!" She took up a fighting stance, as all three pairs of eyes turned in her direction. "Get ready! Haah!" With that, she charged.

"Anko! No!" Jumping up, Kakashi rushed ahead, to wedge himself in-between before blows could be thrown. But he wasn't fast enough. Pushing Sakura towards the chair in the parlor, Ino spun around, effectively dodging Anko's first fist. She raised her other arm, blocking the second strike that came at her face. Her eyes gleamed as a slender leg lifted, foot connecting with the woman's side. She grunted, but did not fall as she leapt to the side, keeping her balance. Now Kakashi was the stunned one.

_How? How does she know these things? Is it simply ingrained in her DNA? I know they didn't have any fighting programs in her lessons; Tsunade had wanted to save that until she'd grasped the rest of them! __So how...?_ The silver-haired man couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Ha! Not bad, for a clone!" Anko grinned, reaching down to her waist and pulling out a pair of kunai. Her competitive spirit had been awakened. "But let's see if you can keep up with weapons thrown into the mix!" And in an instant, she'd aimed and released the blades straight ahead, sprinting along, ready to attack just in case the projectiles didn't hit their mark.

"Eek!" Sakura ducked down as best she could in the chair, arms raised to cover her head. Seriously, how was any of this even possible? Ninjas? Fighting? Clones? She was supposed to be an ordinary stressed girl in community college, not scared for her life as her roommate from outer space took on two weirdos in her living room, complete with arsenal!

As Kakashi jumped to the side, Ino didn't miss a beat. Swinging her leg once more, she sent the first kunai flying towards the hallway, while her right hand stopped just a few inches short of her cheek. In her grip was the second blade. Anko nearly skidded across the wooden floor, as the blonde flipped the weapon in her fingers, and threw it back at her assailant. Diving to her left, the blade just nicked the edge of her upper arm, slicing open the fabric of her sleeve. Teeth gritted, she slammed her hand into the wall, palm out flat to stop her slide.

"You really are...your mother's daughter." _Minus the bad luck and boozing..._The woman wasn't sure how to respond to the situation now. So far, all her moves had been returned with twice the gusto and, while good for a workout, didn't help to bring them any closer to their original goal. Ino needed to be captured. There was no time left for all this dancing around. Kakashi wouldn't engage in combat, so it was up to her to turn the tides in their favor.

And catching a glimpse of bubblegum pink locks poking up over the arm of the seat, Anko had an idea of how to pull it off.

"Yo! Copy-Nin!" Kakashi's head shot up, as his lone eye locked with the female's gleaming gaze. "Be ready to back me up here, just in case things get ugly!" Before he had a chance to ask, Anko had disappeared, only to show up directly behind the still hiding Sakura. She didn't have any time to react, as Anko wrapped an arm around her neck, hauling her to her feet. She let out a yelp as the woman's grip tightened by her throat, and the tip of another kunai brushed her ribcage.

Now Ino was seeing red. She took a step forwards. Anko's lips curled up into a satisfied grin. "That's right. You don't want anything happening to your buddy here, huh? So then, be a good girl...and come with us." She nodded. "If you understand, then get on your knees." She looked at Kakashi once more. "Get the cuffs out!"

Sakura was watching in a panic, squirming as Kakashi walked over slowly to where Ino stood. He didn't seem any happier with the situation than they did. The pinkette had to wonder why he wasn't telling his partner off, if that was the case. "Ino, don't! Don't listen! You can get out of this-ah!" The blade had slid upwards, slicing through about an inch of Sakura's top. Anko gave her a hardened glare. "Next time, I won't hesitate to draw blood." Now the girl was shaking, and a faint whimper left her lips. _S-she's utterly psycho...!_

Kakashi gave the blonde a sympathetic glance. "Come on, Ino. Let's just get this over with." Carefully, eyes never leaving his face, the girl began to bend down, knees just barely grazing the ground. Sakura couldn't believe this. Was she really giving up? Just because of her? "Ino! Please-"

But the words never made it out of her mouth. In one second, the blonde was no longer on the floor before them. Anko was looking about frantically, while Kakashi blinked, hands partially raised and clasped in the beginnings of a jutsu.

"Oof!" The blow seemed to come from nowhere. Sakura instantly felt the death grip around her neck release, and the kunai which was previously aimed at her abdomen went clattering across the ground. Falling forwards, the pinkette tried to gather her composure, only to be shaken again, this time by a tremendous crashing.

"Oi! W-what the hell, 'tebayo?" _That voice-Naruto? How did he get in here?_ Whirling around from where she sat sprawled on the wood, Sakura's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, at the new sight that greeted her stupefied gaze.

Staring back at her in abject shock was none other than her next-door neighbor, Uzumaki Naruto, blue eyes just as round and bulging as her own green pair. His spiked yellow head poked up from beyond her wall. Or, more accurately, what was left of it. A good chunk had been taken out, leaving a massive circular opening, with the lower half of a body visible on the pinkette's end, which Sakura soon recognized to be that of her captor, Anko. From among the rubble, a low groan arose. "Uggh...who ordered the train?"

And standing beside the damaged plaster, looking for all the world like a giggly schoolgirl-aside from the lingerie-was Ino, arms tucked behind her back as she teetered on the balls of her feet. A wide smile stretched across her face, as she skipped over to help Sakura from the ground. "Up, up. Sakura-chan is not 'apposed to be sitting down. Sakura-chan needs to go to schools. Schools, schools! Bells and whistles and booksies and work! Work, work, work!" Now she was making a motion with her hand, apparently meant to be an imitation of an instructor. "Rawr, rawr, rawr. Too many words. Ino likes Sakura-chan's speakings better." She then proceeded to hug the girl, who was still frozen in a daze.

"Oh, man." Now Kakashi stood alongside his K.O'd companion, hauling her limp form from the mess. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do here." He paid no mind to Naruto, who was looking from the man to a bowl before him on the low table. With a pang, Sakura realized that they must have caught the blond while he was in the middle of breakfast. Bits of paint and plaster were floating in his bowl of cereal. It was the first time she'd ever seen the boy eating anything other than ramen or instant noodles, come to think of it.

Now Kakashi was seated at Sakura's table, Anko stretched out in the armchair. He motioned to the pair of females to join him. "Or do you prefer the fighting? After all this, I know I don't." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, leading Ino with her a moment later. She had to agree with him. At least one of them seemed to have something akin to common sense. _Though he could have just told this all to me at the door! If they'd bothered giving me a reason to trust them, I probably would've wound up letting them in anyways..._

"Ah!" As she settled down next to her companion, Sakura cast a glance over at Naruto, who was now on his feet, prodding at the corners of the hole in the wall. "Oh, jeez...Sasuke's not gonna like this one bit-and I suck at lying, 'tebayo..." She sighed. _That's right-now he's a part of it all, too._ Waving a hand, she called out to him. "Naruto, come here. Sorry you had to get involved, but...well, you're gonna need to hear this, just as much as we do." The blond blinked, before carefully climbing across the damaged space. He took a few seconds to look around the complex. "So this is your room, dattebayo? Huh, it's not nearly as girly looking as I-"

"Naruto!" Now Sakura's teeth were gritted in a tight smile. This alone was a warning sign. Gulping, the boy scurried over to sit next to Ino. He gave her the once over, doing a double-take at her outfit. "Wow, and I thought these guys were weird! Did you dress her up like this, Sakura-chan?" He tilted his head.

"Shut _up_ already!" Sakura was down to her last nerve, and the constant interruptions and commentary were not helping to soothe her frazzled state. Slamming her palm against the table, she leaned across, until she was nose to nose with her neighbor. "Unless you want to contribute to the next hole in the wall?"

Naruto shrunk under her mighty glare. "Sorry..." _Aw, crud. This is what I get for changing up the routine. I knew I should've stuck with the noodles._ Letting out a sigh as Sakura sat back, Kakashi looked at the three attendees with a questioning gaze. "If you're all finished...?" Receiving nods and a mumbled "Yes, dattebayo" from Naruto, he launched into his speech.

The pinkette rested her elbow upon the table, chin in palm. Looks like she was going to be missing a few classes today.

**…...**

"Oh? What was that?"

Awaking and stretching from their places upon the ground, the three Akatsuki members were stirred from their morning routine by a sudden fluctuation of power in the air. Blue eyes fixed in the distance of the forest, Deidara shrugged his cloak back on his shoulders. "Kisame. You think that's our target, un?"

The shark man nodded, adjusting the strap that held up his sword. "No doubt about it. I certainly don't recognize that spike, so there's no other option. It's not like there's anyone else here, aside from those two ANBU and Tayuya." The explosions master smiled, raising his arms towards the sky. His spine cracked, and he let out a soft sigh.

"Finally! We're getting some fucking action!" Pumping his fist in the air, Hidan swung his scythe in a half circle, then lifted a hand to inspect the duct tape around his neck. It resembled a tight metal choker, or perhaps a scarf. Satisfied with its sturdiness, he began marching forwards, towards the trees. "Well? Hurry up, slowpokes! I'm not waiting for your asses!"

Kisame had to roll his eyes at this. "Back up, Hidan. Since I'm the leader of this expedition, it's only logical that I'd be the one to go first." Although the sadist let out a frustrated huff, he stopped his steps, turning to look back at the pair behind him. "Well, hurry the fuck up then, Fish Face! Before I gut you like a fillet!" Deidara let out a small whine.

"What, no breakfast, un?" At this, both males gave him looks of disbelief. The blond frowned. "What? I'm hungry, un! We didn't catch jack shit last night! And it was too dark to go searching for anything better than what was left of the rations, un..." In response, his stomach growled. Hidan snickered, while Kisame gave him a tight-lipped glare of annoyance.

"Deidara...stuff it. We're heading out." And that was that.

**…...**

A flurry of horns were honking and screeching in the hours of the hectic morning, combined with furious shouts and the occasional shriek of distress. This time though, their commotion had nothing to do with traffic lights or pedestrians. The cause was, in fact, directly above them-hopping over one car to the next, more precisely.

"Aw, shut the fuck up already! Pathetic morons! I said can it, fat-ass! If ya got a problem, why don't ya get yourself outta that tin can and face me head-on? Yeah, didn't think so! Go stuff your face!" Flipping the bird to a middle-aged, balding male in a dark blue sedan, Tayuya proceeded to leap from his hood to the roof of the one in front of her, before thudding across to jump into the bed of a pick-up truck.

The driver inside nearly spit out his coffee, as ninja sandals and free-flowing fuchsia locks shot into his vision. Stomping over the roof of the car in front, Tayuya timed her next jump just so, landing on the back edge of a bus. With absolute grace and brute force, she stormed over the long roof, sliding down the front just as the light changed. But she was already rushing for the sidewalk, shoving the onlookers aside as she thundered along the city streets.

Sleeping in an alleyway was not her idea of fun. Nor was being awoken by a 'car alarm', which she had wound up tracking down, then silencing with a bomb. Its owner hadn't been too happy about this, but a pair of kunai had been more than enough to scare him off from retorting, much less giving chase. Thus, her day had begun.

Tayuya had a reason for her blind fury today, though. As she'd been struggling to navigate her way through the mindless herds and sickening displays of mass consumerism and pointless advertising, she'd caught the sensation of a power surge in the air. Her amber eyes narrowed, and a smirk began to stretch out on her face.

A power surge, with an energy she couldn't recognize, could only mean one thing: Anko had to be somewhere nearby. And that was all she needed to know. It was a lead, and she would follow it to Hell, if necessary. As long as it led her to her target, she couldn't care less where she ended up. Her footsteps pounded past a chain-link fence, where a couple of small time gang bangers were hanging out. One of them let out a wolf-whistle as she ran by. "Hey, baby! What's your hurry?"

His companion laughed. "Yeah, give us a minute of your time! We'll make it worthwhile! Give you a few bucks, too! Getcha some new threads, there!" They high-fived each other, taking no notice of the fact that Tayuya had skidded to a halt, cold gaze trained on them from behind her flowing hair as she turned slowly in place.

_I think...yeah, it's over this way. Over that fence._ Her smirk widened, to a full predatory grin. She took a few steps back, before running ahead. The two men didn't know what had hit them.

"Augh!" The first one fell forwards, as Tayuya's foot stomped down painfully on the back of his neck, forcing his chin into his chest. As his friend looked on in horror, she let loose a kick to his jaw, knocking his head upwards with a loud snap. He went flying, and she used his body for extra leverage, soaring over the metal and landing on her feet in the untrimmed grass on the other side. She gave the duo a mocking salute and smile, knowing full well that they weren't even conscious to see it.

"Thanks, boys! You're _so_ chivalrous, helping little ol' me like that! Hope you like my gift in exchange for the services-I _never _let a good deed go unthanked! Fuckers!" She was gone in a flash, before anyone could come across the pair of bodies.

_Serves them right, underestimating their opponent. I can't stand men like them. Hope they have fun with medical: surgery's a bitch._ Licking her lips, Tayuya continued up the hill, making another leap over the next expanse of chain-link.

**…...**

"Whew...finally made it. Now I just gotta get my bearings settled."

Leaning against a nearby tree, Kiyomi let out a long sigh as she brushed a strand of straw blonde hair from her eyes. The trip had been long, but at long last it was over. She'd reached her destination, and was now ready to undertake the truly hard part: tracking down her comrades, and dealing with whoever lay in wait. Namely the Akatsuki, and that pain, Tayuya.

Pressing the necessary button, the space pod folded up and shrunk, until it was small enough to fit in her holster. Looking up towards the sun, she shielded her eyes, lowering her gaze to the lush surroundings. It wasn't that much different than home...but then again, she hadn't exactly landed amongst the populace. So she couldn't relax her guard.

_So far, everything seems okay. I don't sense anything out of the ordinary. Yet._ Walking forwards, she pulled out a compass from her vest pocket, waiting for it to adjust to the new atmosphere. From the look of the shadows and the feeling of the temperature, she'd guess that it was probably close to afternoon, if not past that. Half the day was gone. Kiyomi furrowed her brow. _But that's okay. As long as I can find the nearest town by the time I settle down for the night...it'll be alright. I can resume the search tomorrow, bright and early._

She could only begin to imagine what the inhabitants of this world were like and how they functioned. For all she knew, the residents were covered in fur! Or maybe they had wings? Perhaps they didn't even have cities and towns; they could just as easily live as one with nature.

_All the same, I hope they have some kind of civilization established here. I'd prefer a roof over my head, if nothing else. Though, beggars can't be choosers, in the end..._she let out another sigh.

_Kiyomi, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ The first traces of anxiety wound their way up from the deepest pit in her stomach, and even under the warmth of the sun, she had to shiver. Would she really be able to fulfill everyone's expectations? Tsunade's, Anko's, Kakashi's...? She swallowed hard. If the matter arose, could she effectively fight her enemies? Would she be able to secure the targets? Could she live up to her name as an ANBU; as the 'Ice Queen'?

Her fist clenched tightly. No. She couldn't think like this. She had to have faith. If she didn't believe in herself, and give this mission one-hundred and ten percent without hesitation, then she would fail. She couldn't have any doubts here. It was far too late to second-guess herself now. She'd jumped into this reckless quest headfirst, and this was the result.

It was do or die. And after all she'd been through, Kiyomi wasn't about to give into the latter so freely. She was strong. She could handle this. She'd make her superiors proud. She'd prove her worth, and show just how much her life meant to her. Once again, that familiar head of silver hair and half-masked face lingered in her vision.

The compass in her hand started to beep. Glancing down, she took in the reading, before leaping up to the high branch of the tall tree a few feet in front of her.

It was time to move on.

**…...**

The sound of an empty bottle smacking against thick wood rang out in the office, the sole figure behind the desk running a shaky hand through straggly golden locks. Tired honey eyes gazed at the window, blinds drawn down tightly, and then at the mountain of unchecked, incomplete paperwork to her side. She slumped forwards, allowing her grip upon the sake container to release. It rolled away from her, clattering to the floor. There were at least seven more like it scattered at her feet.

Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a good night's sleep, nor could she recall the last time she'd truly smiled, out of a real happiness. All she could see was that blinking light; the discarded communicator lay somewhere in the room. She'd given up calling how long ago, but the constant referral to the messaging service still haunted her hearing.

And Ino. Her beautiful, sweet Ino...seated before her once more, blue eyes wide as she began the lessons again, pink lips curved up as she spoke. When was the last time they'd shared a lesson, anyways? If she did get her daughter back, Tsunade promised that she wouldn't lose her temper; she'd be as patient as she could possibly muster, just as long as she could be in the presence of her beloved daughter for another minute longer.

Nobody really came to see her up here anymore. Perhaps it was for the better. The Slug Sannin had no clue as to how she'd react, seeing Shizune's solemn expression, or Shikamaru's deadpan stoic face, neither bearing any new news on the mission front. She was liable to snap.

Not even her husband came around to check up on her, though she couldn't blame him. He was affected just as heavily as she was, but he had his own ways of dealing with the aftermath. And she wasn't about to force him to come up here, just to commiserate on her behalf. Besides, she didn't really feel like sharing her booze right now.

_When? When will this all be over? When will I awaken...and find out that it's just a nightmare, a bad dream? When will I see my subjects and family gathered around me, laughing and rejoicing and reassuring me...of tomorrow?_ Her eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. She was the Hokage! She had to stay vigilant, had to be steadfast for her people! Even when she felt so sick and hollow inside.

It had started with her brother. Then her first love. Then her daughter. And now...how many? How many people would she have to lose, before the fates were satisfied? What had she done to incur such a wrath? _Whatever it was, I'm...I'm sorry already! Do you hear me?_ "I'm sorry..." The words came out in a croaking whisper, tinged with the stench of alcohol. Her hygiene was going to Hell too. But she couldn't be arsed to care. Not now.

"Oh, Alice..." In the encompassing quiet and darkness of her own personal cocoon which was these four walls, Tsunade finally allowed herself to grieve, alone and hungover. What else was new?

**…...**

"Naruto, I'm home. You wouldn't believe what I heard on...the...news...coming back..."

The words trailed off, as a freshly arrived Sasuke stared, utterly lost, at the gigantic hole in his complex wall. Beyond it, he could make out Naruto and Sakura, sitting at her table with a wild-looking woman. Her purple hair was messy and falling out from its clipped up style, and she held an ice pack to the left side of her face. He could just barely make out the faintest traces of a nasty black and blue below the corner of her swollen eye, and a hint of a cracked lip.

"Nope, ain't got any sixes. Go fish, boy." She chuckled weakly as Naruto pouted, before reaching across to draw a card from the deck in the center. Ino was seated between him and Sakura, looking over both of their shoulders. First one, then the other. And standing in the kitchen was another male, close in age to the strange woman and just as garish in appearance. He seemed to be studying the microwave. Noticing the young man's intent gaze, he gave a short wave. "Yo. Haruno-san, is this the other neighbor you were talking about?"

"Ah?" Naruto glanced up, to lock eyes with a silently seething Sasuke. He paled visibly. "Uhh...hey there, Sasuke...um, wanna join our game, 'tebayo? I'm having some real rotten luck here...eh-heh-heh-heh..." His invitation was not enough to dissuade the murderous intent in the male's near pitch-black eyes. "Naruto...what the hell is going-"

That was when Sakura decided to intervene. Jumping up, she scuttled over to his side, placing two hands on his shoulders. "Let's go outside, okay Sasuke-san? There's a few..._things_ we need to talk about. There have been quite a few 'changes' since you last left, ha-ha..." She stepped over the gap, and was now steering him towards the door which he'd just arrived through.

Sasuke was starting to protest, but his words fell on deaf ears. After all that had happened today, Sakura wasn't about to be pushed around again, least of all by her stuck-up neighbor. She shot him a glare, though it was coated in sugar and restrained by a grimace of a smile. "We are. Going. Outside. _Now_. 'Kay?" His complaints effectively quelled, Sakura led them out into the hall, then further down. She was hoping to keep the damage to a minimum.

Back inside her room, Naruto sighed in exaggerated relief. _Thanks, Sakura-chan... _"Uh?" He was alerted to a sudden poking in his back. Ino was looking at the cards in his hand yet again, head tilted and bangs falling over her confused gaze.

"Where is the fishies? Ino sees no fishies. Ino likes fishies." She smiled brightly, poking Naruto's spine even harder. He winced. "Show Ino fishies, Na-tu-ro!" Across from him, Anko covered her mouth with her cards, muffling a snort.

This was really going to be rough to get used to. For all parties involved.

**A/N: Ta-da! And so, it begins! **

**Hope you're all still enjoying this odd lil' story of mine! A new twist has come into play: not only have Anko and Kakashi failed to obtain their target-or have chosen not to continue undertaking it-but they've also decided to move in w/our pinkette and her blonde super-heroine! XD The madness!**

**Which reminds me: how did you all like seeing Ino show off some of her fighting skills? It's been awhile since we had a real battle sequence, and I sure had a ball penning out this one. Plus, Sakura is FINALLY starting to come to terms w/Ino's influence upon her life, along w/how much she means to her. And Ino is showing more of her own feelings towards Sakura as well. Hope the SakuIno interaction here was up to par? It wasn't much, but it's a start. And more is yet to come!**

**Also, we got some screen time w/Tayuya, the Akatsuki, Tsunade, and even the neighbors! Sasuke and Naruto have become involved in the antics now-did anyone like seeing them added to the mix? They'll be showing up in future updates, so hopefully their existing relationship will be a positively received addition to the plot-line. There's probably some OOC going on here, but for the most part, I tried. Please don't hate me. ^^;**

**As always, _feedback is welcomed, encouraged, appreciated and loved._ To those of you who have been stopping in and saying hi, thank you. I really mean it. But the last few chapters haven't been getting as much attention, and I admit: I get paranoid that I messed up. Just a few words, maybe? I'm not looking for essays here. ^^; Sorry if it seems like I'm begging here. I just like hearing from everyone. :)**

**Next time: Living arrangements, more exploration, Tsunade's breaking point, and the start of a showdown! Hope to see you again! Take care!**

**=^.^=**


End file.
